


Nightmare Before Kinkmas – Kinktober 2020

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Bodyswap, Bondage, Breathplay, Casting Couch, Collars, Deepthroating, Drugged Sex, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Formalwear, Fucking Machines, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Knotting Dildos, Latex, Leather, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sweat, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wax Play, fighting to fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 70,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Alright, it's this time again.I've got a long list of kinks to write and one day to write each.I've also got a list of characters which RNGsus himself will sort into ships for each day.Buckle up because the crack train has no brakes.This... is going to be difficult month.(Per-chapter tags can be found in the first chapter.)
Relationships: Amber/Summer Rose, An Ren/Kali Belladonna, Arslan Altan/Sienna Khan, Blake Belladonna/Lisa Lavender, Carmine Esclados/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Neon Katt, Coco Adel/Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai/Fiona Thyme, Fiona Thyme/Melanie Malachite/Miltiades Malachite, Glynda Goodwitch/Nora Valkyrie, Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee, Harriet Bree/Neon Katt, Ilia Amitola/Neopolitan, Ilia Amitola/Nora Valkyrie, Jinn/Winter Schnee, May Zedong/Thirsty Moms, Neo/Trifa, Neon Katt/Neon Katt, Neopolitan/Willow Schnee, Nora Valkyrie/Vernal, Pyrrha Nikos/Elm Ederne, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos/Robyn Hill, Raven Branwen/Cinder Fall, Raven Branwen/Pyrrha Nikos, Raven Branwen/Willow Schnee, Ruby Rose/A Hangover, Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Emerald Sustrai, Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 117
Kudos: 189
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. Table of Contents

## Table of Contents:

Day | Character 1 | Character 2 | Kink(s)  
---|---|---|---  
1 | Harriet (#14) | Neon (#23) | Bodyswap  
2 | Arslan (#3) | Sienna (#33) | Blackmail, Non-Consensual Oral Sex  
3 | Nora (#24) | Vernal (#39) | Rough Sex, D/s  
4 | Winter (#41) | Weiss (#40) | Breathplay, Deepthroating, Unsafe BDSM Practices, Leather&Latex  
5 | Neo (#22) | Trifa (#38) | Orgasm Denial, D/s, Neo is a weird sub  
6 | Saphron (#32) | Yang (#43) | Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Temperature Play, Light Bondage, Wax Play  
7 | Pyrrha (#26) | Elm (#10) | Knotted Dildos, Doggystyle, Size Kink  
8 | Blake (#4) | Lisa (#18) | Casting Couch, In Heat, Humor, M-rated  
9 | Neon (#23) | — | Selfcest, Drugs  
10 | Nora (#24) | Glynda (#13) | Spanking, Bondage  
11 | Summer (#34) | Amber (#1) | Temperature Play, Sensory Deprivation  
12 | Robyn (#29) | Pyrrha (#26) | Master/Slave, Noncon, Collars, Orgasm Denial  
13 | Neo (#22) | Willow (#42) | Non-Consensual Somnophilia  
14 | Weiss (#40) | Emerald (#11) | Collaring, Blindfolds, Soft Dom  
15 | Cinder (#8) | Neon (#23) | Prostitution, Rough Sex, Anal  
16 | Miltia (#21) | Fiona (#12) | Fucking Machines, Noncon, Twincest, Forced Orgasms  
17 | May Zedong (#19) | Thirsty Moms (#36) | Sixome, Humor, Internalized Sexuality Delay/Denial  
18 | Raven (#27) | Cinder (#8) | Humiliation, Petplay, Threesome, Noncon  
19 | Winter (#41) | Glynda (#13) | Hate Sex, Fighting to Fucking, Oral  
20 | Raven (#27) | Pyrrha (#26) | Noncon, Bondage, Humiliation, Master/Slave  
21 | Nora (#24) | Ilia (#15) | Lingerie, Fluff  
22 | Jinn (#16) | Winter (#41) | Size Difference, Voyerism/Exhibitionism, Incest  
23 | An Ren (#2) | Kali (#17) | Shower Sex, Swinging  
24 | Pyrrha (#26) | Nora (#24) | Working Out, Masturbation, Sweat  
25 | Willow (#42) | Raven (#27) | Knifeplay (does it even count as that if it's a fucking katana made of magijuice), Angst, M-rated  
26 | Emerald (#11) | Fiona (#12) | Aphrodisiacs/Sex Pollen  
27 | Emerald (#11) | Carmine (#5) | Telepathic Bonds, Exhibitionism-ish  
28 | Ilia (#15) | Neo (#22) | Public Sex, Biting  
29 | Coco (#9) | Neo (#22) | Formal Wear, Bondage  
30 | Winter (#41) | Yang (#43) | Deepthroating, Sex Toys, Noncon  
31 | Ruby | A Hangover | A Not Super Lewd Post-Birthday-Celebration


	2. Switcheroo (Harriet x Neon)

"There!" Harriet choked out between panting breaths as she bounded down the corridor, pointing towards a pedestal ahead of them. The dim greenish sconces of the bunker cast an uneasy lighting which made it difficult to see, but she could definitely make out a circular shape sitting on the pedestal.

"Sweet!" Neon made a strange excited sound, skating Harriet and keeping up with the pace with an annoying ease. "Didn't even take that long!"

Harriet grunted. The bunker was a nightmare to navigate for sure, but apparently you just needed to keep making right turns to get through it in relatively short order. The only real difficulty was the sheer scale of it, and someone like Elm couldn't have kept up with her at all. In fact, the only one in their troupe who had a chance at that was Ruby, and her brand of mobility only worked in short spurts. They weren't built for speed like Harriet was.

She frowned and glanced at the side, where Neon was scooting along backwards, giving her a smile. Rollerblades were cheating, obviously. Only an idiot would rely on something like that for mobility because those would definitely not work three steps outside of a paved road.

Harriet shook her head and refocused. They just needed to get the relic and get out. Salem would be none the wiser, and by the time she'd get around tracking this place down, they'd have stashed the crown away on the other side of the world. It'd be a devastating blow, and, should go without saying, an impressive feather in her own cap. Retrieving top-secret military assets like this was what she was meant to do, and she did it like nobody else could.

She grinned. "Now we—" She blinked, realizing that Neon had sped on, almost making it to the Relic on her own.

"Dibs!" she shouted, and Harriet swore under her breath, turning from a brisk jog to a dead sprint. She'd be damned if she let that PCP-fueled upstart snatch it under her nose. The corridor zoomed past around her as Neon reached the pedestal, and Harriet had to dip into her Semblance to make it to her in time, but Neon's fingers were already closing around the rim of the crown in painstaking slow-motion.

"Don't you dare—" Harriet shouted, shouldering Neon aside and grabbing the crown herself. She had no time to yank it out of her grasp before something impacted with her with a blinding flash.

Her legs disappeared from under her and she was sent sprawling, vision flickering in a riot of color while a droning buzz filled her ears. She coughed weakly, trying to clamber to her feet and sort her thoughts, but it felt like every organ in her had wind knocked out of it. She settled for pushing herself on all fours, taking labored breaths and slowly having the world swim back into focus.

"...in the fuck was that?" someone said next to her, and Harriet reflexively scooted away. Who was that? No way anyone had caught up with them. Some kind of Semblance?

"Who are you?" she said, voice hoarse and unfamiliar.

"I'm insulte—wait." There was a beat. "What?"

Harriet gritted her teeth and managed to look up, seeing a blob of something white and brown sitting in front of her. "I asked, who the hell..." She blinked, trailing off as her vision clarified and the ethereal aches died down.

It was her.

The doppelgänger looked at her with a puzzled look. "Why are you me?"

Harriet blanched and looked down, seeing an unfamiliar body. No, worse, all too familiar. Pasty white skin, wildly out-of-regulation hodgepodge outfit and those asinine rollerblades affixed at the feet.

"What?" she shrieked, shoving herself backwards in a vain attempt to create distance to the situation.

Across from her Neon was looking all too zen and looked down her new body, experimentally running her hands down her sides. "Oh man, you're hurting. You really put in work keeping that pace?"

Harriet blinked. "I— no, that's nothing!"

"Sure doesn't feel like nothing." Neon hummed and leaned back to bend her leg and feel her calf, nodding with her eyes widening a fraction. "...unlike these things. Damn."

Harriet bristled. "You—stop that."

Neon got up, wobbling on her feet only slightly. "Wow, these feel pretty good too. I actually feel like going for a jog!" She did a few experimental hops from leg to leg, almost falling down.

The audacity. "Give that back _right now:"_ Harriet growled and scampered to her feet, immediately having them slide out from under her in an embarrassing stumble. These stupid fucking heelys.

Neon giggled and leaned down over her. "Looks like muscle memory doesn't transfer over, huh." Harriet scowled and kicked in her direction fruitlessly. "I mean, makes sense. It's your brain that does the memory stuff."

Taking a deep breath, Harriet bottled up all of her murderous intent and put it in a mental shelf, next to the countless other vintages. "Stop screwing around," she said under her breath and started tugging the straps on her shoes. She wasn't going to try her balance with these blasted things again.

Neon frowned. "Though, hmm. The brains didn't swap, did they? Where are memories stored, then? Aren't they supposed to be some sort of neural connections? What is a memory, really, if you can just—"

Harriet pulled at a strap with a strangled scream, only managing to set it in tighter. "Get me out of these things! And get me out of... Out of... _This!"_ She gestured at her – Neon's – body. Oh gods, she could feel her tail flailing around like some sort of a crazed worm.

"I mean, that's kind of rude." Neon pouted and offered her hand to Harriet.

Harriet glared at her, slapping the hand away. "I'm not going to balance on these damn things. Just... just hand me the relic and switch back." When Neon seemed to consider it, Harriet set her jaw. "This instant."

Neon sighed and raised her hands up. "Fine, fine. I'm just saying that this is probably the only chance to see if my blue is the same as your blue, you know?"

The colors did look a bit different, admittedly. Or, at least, the low light seemed to be entirely absent. Must be those Faunus senses... Her eyesight did feel a bit sharper too. Details came easier.

"See!" Neon said, and Harriet shook herself out of her thoughts. Focus.

"Just get me the relic," she mumbled and tried her best to keep her new tail in place, only managing to have it curl around her thigh.

Neon stuck out her tongue, but did start walking to the side where the crown had bounced off to. "Buzzkill."

With a deep sigh, Harriet closed her eyes. She didn't hurt anymore, but everything felt weird. There was a strange taste in her mouth, even just breathing was different, and everything together made her feel so out of place that she wasn't sure if she was nauseous or not. Focusing on the tail didn't help because she definitely hadn't had anything like that before. Why was it even this sensitive? It curled around her thigh harder, and she tried to make it relax.

Okay. They'd switch back and never speak of this again. Why the relic did this was beyond her, as was how it was supposed to be useful, but as long as they could bury it in a ditch somewhere, they'd be fine.

"Um," came Neon's uncertain voice from behind the pedestal.

"...what?" Harriet said, measuring her breathing as the tone made her blood run cold.

"Well... I have good news and bad news."

Harriet's eyes shot wide, and she leaned forward. "Bad news. What _fucking_ bad news!?" That tone didn't brook well. The Relic of Knowledge had a time limit of a century, and if anything like that applied to this one...

Neon backed off away from her, relic in hand. "Okay okay, it's just that it has a delay. Three hours."

"Delay—" Harriet huffed, relief flooding her as Neon finished her sentence. "Alright. So, three hours. That I can do." They could just wait it out here. They weren't in a hurry, and she definitely wasn't letting Neon out in that body.

"And, uh, if you were wondering, the good news is that we can switch back."

Harriet shot her a dirty look. She could have bloody well started with that. "We'll make do here until the timer runs out." For good measure, she crossed her arms and scooted backwards to lean against the wall.

Neon looked around. "I mean... We could. Or we could just, you know, not sit around in a clammy labyrinth with nothing to do."

"Not an option. I'm walking out _precisely_ as I walked in." She also was not inclined to explain any of this to Clover.

"Blaagh!" Neon rolled her eyes, emphasizing that with a turn of her neck. "You want to sit here for three hours? You can have one guess if my Scroll has signal here."

"Two hours and fifty-six minutes." Harriet sighed out and slapped her hand on her tail to pin it to the floor. Damn thing just wouldn't stop squirming. It would've been bad enough to just be like this for three hours, but she'd also have to put up with Neon the whole time.

"You know, you get used to that." Neon nodded at her tail. "Kinda has a mind of its own before you get yourself together. Though I don't remember it being quite as feisty on me."

Harriet opted to not encourage her, but as the tail kept squirming, she couldn't help herself. "How are you so... Okay with this?"

It was beyond weird. Did she experience chaotic magical effects often enough to get jaded?

She mulled over that thought for a second, and stole a glance at the veins on her current set of forearms. The skin there was pristine, but the rumors of FNKI's substance abuse would definitely explain some things about her outlook on the situation.

"So?" Neon shrugged. "We can switch back, and nobody else can say that they've done anything like this. It's weird, but weird is fun. Like... do you see everything like this?" She gestured around. "It's weird! Also, I think I'm going to hit the gym more often. Haven't bothered before, but like..." She did a slow turn, stretched and did a little flex. "It feels pretty damn good."

That body had taken a lot of blood, sweat and tears to sculpt. It did look good, if she might say so herself, but it was also a bit miffing to see Neon be the one prancing around in it. Though she hadn't really had this angle to see herself before.

Harriet cleared her throat and averted her eyes as Neon finished turning. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment, but I'll take it as one. Progress takes effort."

Neon smiled at her. "And it's not just that it feels good, it does look pretty good too, no?"

The tone almost, _almost_ tricking her into nodding in agreement, but she caught herself and squinted. "Not exactly the time nor the place, Neon."

That had the opposite effect she intended, as Neon bent over her with an intent look. "Oooh, does that mean that there is a time and a place? My schedule just so happens—"

Harriet waved at her angrily. "No, cut it. We came here for a mission, not your... dilly-dallying."

"The way I see it, we did the mission. And you were the one who chose to give us plenty of time to do what we want. I won't argue that the place is the most..." She glanced around, debating. "...atmospheric, but the mood lighting has to count for something."

Harriet growled in frustration. It was unreal how Neon managed to make her face look so godsdamn annoying with that shit-eating grin. "I don't care about your mood lighting. I care about getting the hell out of here, sound of mind and especially body."

Neon stretched again, smiling like a smug cat with feathers sticking out of its mouth. "Jeez, you're so uptight. You're free to spend your three hours brooding over whatever professional things you people brood over. _I,_ for one, am going to go have fun right over there if you need me."

As she turned around, Harriet lurched forward to grab her by the ankle with a snarl. "No, you are fucking not." For the fifth time in as many minutes, she cursed these stupid fucking wheels stuck to her feet.

Neon grinned. "Oh, so you do need me."

"I don't—Listen, fucker." She tightened her grip and yanked Neon towards her. "You are not going to touch a godsdamn thing on me, understood?"

Neon frowned. "Hey, let go of my ankle."

"It is my _fucking_ ankle!" She brought her other hand in to grab her more firmly. Apparently still not used to her new body, the lurch pushed Neon off-balance with a squeak, and she fell down on her back.

"Ow! Meanie!" She looked hurt, but it was clearly a front, so Harriet pressed on and scrambled over her before she could get up.

"Not a thing, understood?" she breathed out between her teeth, staring Neon down. As seconds ticked by, she slowly realized that she had Neon pinned under her, and that the pouty frown on Neon's face had at some point changed to a grin.

"Yes, _ma'am,"_ she said, blinking slowly. Harriet set her jaw and inhaled sharply to contain her anger, and Neon pressed on. "Fine, fine, I'll stop teasing. Nothing untowards, alright?"

"...fucking better," Harriet mumbled and let go of Neon's wrist which she had grabbed at some point.

"I was serious, though," Neon continued in a conversational tone. "Nothing to do but each other here, and I'm pretty curious to see how I can press my own buttons."

Harriet shook her head and pushed herself aside, away from her own face which had just been all too close. "No. Stop being stupid for five minutes."

"Am I?" Neon tilted her head. "Just so you know, I'm multiorgasmic."

Why did she talk so much. "I don't need to know."

"And when I say short, I mean really short. Like, I squirt all over the place if I do this thing with my—"

"Don't. Need. To. Know," Harriet said slowly through her teeth.

...she hadn't squirted before herself, though. How did that even feel? It was just so much effort to get going in the first place that it was rarely worth the trouble, so—

"Oh, I know that look." Neon giggled when Harriet shook herself out of her thoughts, and barreled on. "Really, nobody's going to have a chance like this. The Relics are basically tip-toppity-toppest of the top-secret secrets there are, so you can bet that the moment you go out, you're not going to see the crown again. Just think about it."

"Thank you, I won't." Just three hours, and all this would be over and ready to be drowned in a haze of the most readily available alcohol.

* * *

"...so. You just... make it happen?"

"Make what?" Neon tilted her head.

"You know. The whole... multiples, thing."

Neon gave her a look. "I mean. Yeah? Strike when the iron is hot, as they say."

"And it's not too sensitive?"

Neon shrugged. "Not usually. I mean, well, yeah? Kinda? That's the point? I don't know. It just feels intense, and I have to push past that to really go off."

Huh. That sounded unfair. Not that she really felt the need to indulge herself most of the time anyway, but...

Neon quirked an eyebrow. "Wanna try?"

Harriet groaned. It had been over an hour, and she was already bored out of her mind. She definitely didn't want to have Neon plastered over herself to top it off.

But then she glanced at the side, seeing herself lounging on the floor. It wouldn't be Neon plastered over her, physically, and she _had_ worked quite hard on those abs hers.

Neon sighed deeply and spread her arms. "Look, you've spent an hour ogling at yourself and slowly going from 'never' to not committing to an answer. At this rate, you'll have turned around by the time we have to leave, so can we just cut to the chase?"

She hadn't— okay, maybe she had, but it was different. "Hey! There's just... nothing else to do."

Neon sat up and cracked her neck. "Yeah yeah wonderful excuse, let's fuck."

As Neon started crawling towards her, Harriet pushed herself backwards. "W—wait, I didn't mean that we should actually do anything now, I just—"

"I know what I heard," Neon murmured and caught up to her, halting their movement with her hovering a breath away from Harriet's face. She looked... good. No other word for it. The buzzed sides framed her head perfectly, and it was hard to not think about how those lips would feel to someone else.

Neon cracked a smile and huffed shortly through her nose. "I look pretty cute when I'm blushing." She put the back of her index finger on Harriet's cheek and slowly traced it down, ending up holding her chin.

There were many things to be said here, chief among which being "get away from me you horny thot," but before she could get the words in the right order, Neon was leaning down and brushing their lips together.

Gods, when did she get them this _soft?_

Tentatively, she pressed into the kiss, tasting a strangely familiar mouth. Neon all but purred into the kiss and lowered herself down on top of her. The feel of her own body pressed against herself sent a warm twinge down her stomach, and she couldn't help herself from sliding a hand down Neon's side and giving her ass a squeeze. Tight from endless hours of training, and all the more satisfying to grope from this angle.

Neon breathed out, eyes half-lidded. "I think I'd like seeing this body put through some exercise. A few beads of sweat running down this midsection suddenly sound like something I wouldn't mind licking up, you know?" Harriet shivered as Neon leaned down to nibble on her lower lip. She did look good in the gym mirror. "Although..." Neon smiled against her mouth and ducked to the side to give her earlobe a testing bite. "I think I'd also like seeing how I look when I cum. I kind of tend to lose focus when I do it myself."

The shiver going down Harriet's spine intensified as Neon gave her ear a lick. It was ticklish and far more sensitive than usual, and she gasped an inhale when Neon hiked up her knee to sit firmly between her legs. There was a warmth there, building much faster than she was used to, and it made it hard to think straight.

"I... fuck, how do you manage with your ears like this?" She breathed out and swallowed, pulse building up.

"Like what?" Neon chuckled and traced the tip of her tongue over the shell of her ear. The sensation was somewhere between ticklish and simply intense, and Harriet had to steady herself when Neon whispered quietly right into her ear, "Sensitive? I just tell my lovers to take full advantage. It's nice, isn't it?"

Harriet scrunched her eyes shut and tried to calm her trashing tail, but she lost her breath in a surprised moan when Neon tweaked her nipple through her top. The shot of pleasure came entirely without the twinge of pain she was expecting, and her hips snapped upwards in a reflex. Neon chuckled again, giving her ear a short tug with her teeth before moving down to press them down on her other breast.

"I guess I'm just sensitive in a lot of ways. Lucky you, I suppose." She winked and slowly bit down through the fabric of the top, tilting her head slightly and then pulling up. Harriet mumbled out a swear, feeling the blush creep down her neck when she realized that there had to be a piercing there Neon was pulling on.

"Are—ah—are there any other piercings I should know about?" She had to put in some effort to enunciate the words correctly, but Neon only gave her a wink as an answer as she gave the piercing one last tug before letting go.

"Better go find out. What I can tell you, though..." She pushed her knee more firmly against her crotch "...is that traveling with you lot doesn't leave much room for privacy, and I know that I'm pent-up."

That explained some things. Such as the damp spot between her legs. Which Neon was currently viciously taking advantage of with that slow grind of her knee. Harriet bit her lip and kept her hips from grinding too intently, but Neon knew herself too well.

"Oh, your tail. Well, mine. Looks like you're ready to go, then." She smiled slowly and put her hand on Harriet's stomach, slowly sliding it down.

"This is unreal..." Harriet mumbled, feeling the tension coil in her stomach with every beat of her heart. "Really, how do you function?"

Neon laughed. "With a lot of attention." With that, she slid her hand under the waistband and forced a measured exhale from Harriet as she cupped her. "The angle is all weird... but the visuals make up for it."

Being in the spotlight like this wasn't something Harriet was used to, but it was pretty hard to mind it when Neon slid a finger into her to clench around. The wisps of pleasure she could chase from that were delicious, but she forgot all about that when Neon pulled out and brushed the slicked finger over her clit.

It was intense, almost stingingly so, and she needed more of it.

"That's... holy fuck—" She grunted as Neon did it again, setting into a rhythm of slowly circling around her clit. "I can't do— fuck, you're good." She felt like losing her breath with every slow round, mind filling with fog.

"My body, or my technique?" Neon smiled and reversed direction, drawing a gasp from Harriet.

"Don't—don't care."

Neon laughed. "Fair enough. Come on, tweak your nipples. I _loove_ doing that."

Harriet blinked, suddenly remembering that she still had a pair of hands. One of which was firmly grasping Neon's waistband, and the other was holding onto the tail to keep it from swatting at them from excitement. She reluctantly let go of both and slid her hands up to her chest, giving herself an experimental squeeze.

"Don't be shy, now." Neon grinned and reached for Harriet's top with her free hand, pulling it and her bra up in one smooth motion. Being exposed like this was vulnerable and oddly exhilarating, only egged on by how Neon so openly appreciated how her own chest looked when bouncing out of its bra. "Wow, that does look good."

She felt like there should've been more shame involved in it, but given how it wasn't even her body, Harriet felt distanced enough to put up a little show with pushing her chest up before rolling her nipples between her thumbs.

She moaned quietly, body throbbing with her heartbeat. It felt too good, and Neon was moving in just the perfect way to build her up while barely not being overwhelming. Her breathing was irregular, and when her legs twitched, Neon moved to faster, smaller and more insistent circles. Harriet swore, finger slipping on the piercing and twisting it painfully as Neon pushed her over.

The pace was steady and unrelenting, and her legs clamped together as the climax rushed through her. Her hips jerked and her toes curled in her boots as her whole body went through a violent shiver, even her tail flicking out and curling around Neon's wrist. Neon only chuckled and kept the motion going, drawing out the pleasure until Harriet had to spit out a gasp and push her away, too overwhelmed by the sensation to tell her anything.

Neon hummed and rose to her knees over her, giving her time to catch her breath. Harriet's head was pounding and she was out of breath, thighs weakly shaking from the aftershocks. She looked up, breathing heavily, and lost her train of thought as she saw Neon looking at her wet fingers curiously before popping one into her mouth.

"Hm. I still taste the same. Not sure if that's weird or not."

Harriet blinked slowly. She felt like she really should tell Neon to... to not lick her fingers clean while in her body, but the words just didn't get out before Neon shrugged and leaned back down.

"Well," she said slowly, dragging a finger up Harriet's midsection and up to her throat. "Now that we have you warmed up, I can show you the real event."

Harriet blinked again. Everything was slightly blurry, and her thoughts came sluggishly, but she recognized Neon's weapon when she raised it from behind her. The green nunchuck was hanging freely in the air, and Harriet suddenly realized how precarious her situation really was.

The feeling was not in the slightest alleviated when Neon gave her a foreboding smile, and with the flick of her wrist, made the nunchuck click and start to vibrate.

"Now, I want you relaxed for this part," Neon said without losing the smile, and she gave the nunchuck a slow lick while keeping eye contact. "Trust me, it's much easier that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be apparent that this was A) not proofread and B) written in 4AM.  
> Either way, off it goes, hopefully a first into at least somewhat consistent streak this month.


	3. Tiger's Den (Sienna x Arslan)

Fucking Reese.

Gods-fucking-damn Reese.

These were thoughts that had gone through Arslan's head many a time before thanks to the unparalleled skill Reese had in sniffing out trouble like a bloodhound and jumping headfirst into it. If anything could conceivably go wrong, in the presence of ABRN it was almost a certainty it would, and that it would go wrong because of Reese. It was nothing short of preternatural, and were it literally anything else, Arslan would've been impressed. But no, whatever drop of divinity it was that Reese had was fully committed to bringing ruin to everything nearby. Maybe she should have suspected something when during their first week in Shade, Reese had managed to light a toaster on fire with nothing but a singular slice of white bread, but now they were all in too deep to save themselves, so here she stood.

Property damage she could put up with – in all fairness, when you dealt with elemental high-explosives as your day job, a huntress was bound to singe a few things here and there, Reese or no Reese – but bringing down a supporting wall of the north side of Institute of Vacuan Natural History was an achievement, even for her. Arslan never saw how it happened, exactly, but she could only assume that it was preceded by the most ominous of words: "Hey, watch this!"

There was a lot of lien in that rubble. Especially since, of course, the collapsed room had contained a lot of ancient pottery that was somewhere between "unique," "priceless" and "don't you dare look at it for more than five seconds or it'll break." Thankfully, being the adorably squirmy little shit she is, Reese had managed to put on her best confused look and slink away before anyone started asking pointed questions, so they had gotten away with it.

Or so one might have thought, and so she found herself in a secluded hotel room, having to once again bail Reese out.

She scowled, crossing her arms and looking at the woman in front of her. Dark skin, almost like her own, but decorated with tiger stripes. Her hair was the opposite; cut short and coaly black. Perched on her head were a pair of feline ears with matching fur. Her outfit was a curious mix of the native Vacuan formal wear, only trimmed down to a more practical outfit with some Mistralian touches, primarily in the form of the traditional, deep-red split shawl that was out of place in this continent.

"Glad you chose to come," the woman said, voice low and amused. "I must say, you were quite easy to find."

Arslan resisted rolling her eyes. They were Huntresses for gods' sake. She had went through two separate courses for "how to stand out in a crowd" because the public eye being on them kept the Grimm at bay.

"Just give me the tape and I'll go right back where I was." Seriously, of all the people to have a Scroll at hand when the Reesening happened, it had to be some opportunistic little shit like this.

The woman breathed out a contemplative hum. "No, I think this is worth a bit more than a two-minute meeting, don't you think?" She waved a tiny memory card in front of her, and Arslan set her lips. Maybe in another country they could have just called her out, but the rule of law in Vacuo started and ended with your own fist for the most part, so she really did not want to see what the public would think of them if the video got out.

"Spit it out, then," she said through gritted teeth.

The woman sighed. "Straight to the point, then. I happen to know that your team stumbled upon a very... special sword some time ago. I'd like to know where that was, exactly."

Arslan blinked. There had been that weird shrine... thing under the memorial oasis while they were chasing the Grimm through the sewers. The door had been open so they had gotten a look at the inside where a sword had been sticking out of the plinth, but they had sworn to not say a word to anyone, so how did this woman know about any of it?

...moreover, the _reason_ why they had opted to sworn secrecy was because Reese had gotten inside before the rest, and they had been greeted with a sheepish grin and a yet another broken priceless artifact at her feet. Seriously, how does one just _break_ a metal sword in the three seconds she had alone with it?

The woman had apparently not learned about that little detail, but now was definitely not the time to mention that. "We... may have. What of it?"

The woman smiled. "I think I was the one who asked the question."

"And if I tell you, you'll give me that?" Arslan nodded at the memory card.

"That is the idea. A transaction like any other."

Arsan narrowed her eyes. "Blackmail is what it is. What proof do I have that you don't have copies around?"

The woman chuckled and turned around, making a show of sitting down on the bed. "Quite simply, you don't."

"That's—" Arslan swallowed her anger, consciously relaxing her fists. She had no word for it which didn't sound like the complaint of a petulant child, so she just huffed in anger.

"Unfair?" the woman supplied. "Well, yes. But as I've been told many times before, how did they put it again..." She looked like she was contemplating. "Ah, yes. 'Tough shit.' Give me the location, and you'll get the card. You'll just have to trust me that this is all there is."

Arslan snorted. "Trust."

Twirling the card in her fingers, the woman shrugged. "Let me put it this way. Do you have any other choices?" When Arslan didn't answer, the woman just nodded knowingly. "Out with it, then."

Arslan breathed through her teeth. "Okay, fine. In the sewers. Northeast from the Academy, nearest entry point I know is the grate behind the telecom shop. It's a maze, but it leads down towards the center of the memorial oasis. There's a cave-in in the floor to the right of the oasis, and from there you just have to find a big crack in the wall which leads to the place. We cleared the Grimm out of there, so the scorch marks and the like should make for pretty easy breadcrumbs to follow."

The woman nodded slowly, thinking through the directions. "I see."

"Good. Can I go now?" Arslan spread her arms, not even trying to hide her frustration.

The woman quirked an eyebrow. "You don't want this?" she said, pointing at the card.

"Yes, just give it to me and I'll go." She had to relax her jaw because she feared that she might crack a molar if she gritted her teeth any harder.

The woman hummed. "I don't know. Maybe you should... sweeten the pot a bit, so to speak." She smiled slowly and looked Arslan over. A short silence set in, and it took Arslan a moment to realize that the woman was giving her chest area a bit too long of a look.

"Look—" she started with a growl, pausing to force her voice down to a conversational level. "You're acting awfully cocky for someone whose spine is getting dangerously close to being snapped." She flared her Aura ever so slightly, feeling it swirl under her skin.

The woman was entirely unaffected, and only tilted her head. "Is it, now?" was all she said, and Arslan could feel a minuscule amount of tingling feedback on her own Aura, tipping her off that a fistfight wouldn't be quite so clear-cut. She refused to back down, so a pregnant silence fell on them.

It was the woman who broke it. "Well. Do you want the card or not?"

She just couldn't let that leak. She let the silence drag on, until she finally groaned in frustration. "Fucking _fine._ What do you want?"

The woman leaned back with a smile. "Your clothes, for a start. On the floor."

She didn't bother trying to hide the anger on her face, mostly because it would at least cover up the humiliation. With jerky motions, she undid her sash holding her outfit together and let it fall down along with her robe. The air on her skin suddenly felt a lot more oppressing, and she hesitated for a second before dropping her pants, leaving her in only her black panties and a matching tube top.

The woman nodded slowly, eyes raking over her body. "Impressive, I must say." Her eyes lingered on her midsection. "It's not often I see people work hard enough for that kind of definition if they have Aura as a crutch."

Arslan seethed. Yes, she put in time at the gym and it was goddamn time someone mentioned it, but now was really not the time nor place where she has any appreciation for the compliment. She twitched when the woman gestured for her to go on, and reluctantly she dropped first her top.

The woman hummed with a smile, and before Arslan worked up the courage to slide her thumbs under her waistband, the woman stood up. "Stand there. I'll have a look." Arslan, unwilling to speak, just stared her down as the woman walked around her. "Eyes forward, dear."

Her hackles rose as the woman walked behind her, but she powered through and in one smooth motion pushed her underwear to her ankles, leaving her in just her necklace and the few bandage wraps on her arms. She didn't remember the last time she had been this vulnerable, and she sucked in air sharply when she felt a sudden pair of hands cup her breasts from behind.

"You're sick," she said under her breath, trying to ignore the warm hands kneading her.

"And you're quite stunning, thank you," the woman replied, clearly undeterred. She took her time experimenting with the nipples at her fingertips, turning them hard despite Arslan's best efforts. She couldn't help but squirm, her heart racing as the woman slid her hands lower over her abdomen and over her pussy, framing it with her fingers. "Hmm. I think I'd have a lot of fun with you... had I the time." She sighed regretfully and pulled back, letting Arslan deflate slightly with the contact gone.

"We're good?" she asked sharply, eyes flicking to the memory card.

"No." The woman sat on the bed and spread her legs slightly, nodding at Arslan. "On your knees, if you would."

Arslan grimaced, but obeyed one knee at a time. The woman looked down at her imperiously, enjoying every moment of it. Arslan distracted herself by imagining how her fist would look like impacting on this bitch's cheek, but ultimately she was powerless to do anything but follow when the woman gestured her to get closer.

"Well done." The woman spread her legs further and pushed down her pants, presenting her pussy to Arslan. "Do you best, will you?"

Arslan swallowed and pursed her lips. The woman was aroused already, clearly high off all this with her labia damp and parted slightly. She was clean-shaven, something Arslan couldn't be bothered with. She took a deep breath, unable to put it off any longer, and reached forward.

The woman interrupted her by placing her palm on Arslan's forehead. "Oh, hands behind your back."

Biting back a curse, Arslan followed the order, face steaming from her blush. With no other options left, she huffed in anger and opened her mouth, giving the woman a long lick. A tangy taste filled her mouth, impossible to ignore, so she just resolved to get it over as soon as possible.

"Oh, don't make a face like that," the woman drawled, threading her hand into Arslan's hair. Arslan glared daggers at her which only succeeded in drawing a chuckle out of her. "You look adorable."

Her blood boiled, but she kept at the task. The hand in her hair kept her in place, not so subtly encouraging her to go in deeper. She stuck her tongue out, nose brushing against the woman's clit before pulling back, giving her labia alternating licks. She wasn't quite confident in what she was doing, but the way the woman's thighs were gradually closing in around her head seemed to put her on the right track, especially when Arslan wrapped her lips around her clit and started sucking gently.

The woman stayed mostly silent, sighing quietly and guiding Arslan by her hair. She basked in the amount of control she had, and eventually exhaled sharply and pressed Arslan close. "Right there," she murmured. "Don't stop."

Arslan didn't bother glaring at her, as that only egged her on. The option of just shoving her over and leaving her hanging was beyond attractive, but she couldn't risk blowing Reese's cover, so it was just an idle daydream. She stayed focused on the clit, running her tongue in a tight circle around the throbbing nub. The hand in her hair tightened and the woman clamped her thighs around Arslan's head with a groan, locking her in place.

Arslan put in token effort to squirm, but the hold kept her there as the woman climaxed. Gushes of liquid hit her face and mouth, and she just scrunched her eyes shut while trying to not swallow. The woman let go of her, and she stumbled back, holding her tongue out with a grimace.

"Wow," the woman said, out of breath. "You're pretty good... Or at least enthusiastic."

Arslan spat and wiped her mouth on her forearm. "Fuck you."

The woman chuckled and leaned forward, putting a finger on Arlsan's chin to wipe a droplet from there. "Keep that up and I will." Her voice dropped a notch, and she held an intense eye contact for a few moments.

A feeling of being in danger ran up Arslan's spine, and she decided not to push her luck more than she had. "Happy now?"

The tension evaporated. "Most pleased," the woman said and got up, pulling her pants back up. She stretched and turned around, flicking the memory card on the bed. "Keep good care of that." With that, she just strode away, shutting the door and leaving Arslan sitting on top of her discarded clothes. A beat passed and she got up, taking the memory card in her hand and cracking her knuckles together, snapping it in two.

"The shit I put up with," she mumbled to herself and wiped her face on the nearby curtain before she started pulling her clothes back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did Sienna know, the actual Relic of Destruction is Reese herself. The sword is just a ploy by Ozpin to keep Salem busy.


	4. What Even Is A Burnout Anyway (Nora x Vernal)

"Bleh. Anaurics fucking _suuuuck."_ Nora walked into the tent, interrupting Vernal's quiet time with a book. Masterfully timed just so that there were two paragraphs before the chapter ended. Vernal shot her an annoyed look, but they both knew it was mostly for show as Nora invited herself to collapse face-first on Vernal's feet on her bed, a groan soaking into the comforter on top.

She put the book down. "Don't mind me. Please come in, and oh, do take a seat."

Nora groaned again and flopped on her back. She was out breath and dressed in just a tank top and a loose pair of cargo shorts, hair messy from a shower. She hadn't bothered toweling off all that much which was leaving a damp spot on the bed. In another situation that would've been grounds to have her kicked out of her tent quite literally, but she earned a stay of execution as Vernal's eyes were drawn to how Nora's chest was rising and falling rapidly with her breathing. The sheen of moisture highlighted her sculpted midsection quite artfully, and all of her hours of training were put on display in a manner that was difficult to argue with. Vernal pointedly didn't bother hiding her attentions, letting the silence drag on, and Nora let her ogle.

"Rough day?" Vernal eventually asked. Nora was still out of breath, and when she put her wrist on her forehead, her hand was shaking slightly. Vernal frowned, but didn't say anything. Some of what Raven saw as training for her protegé was probably bordering on a war crime in the civilized world, but Vernal hadn't heard Nora complain once. There was dedication, and then there was... Nora.

"'m fine," Nora breathed out and huffed tiredly. "The backlash is just the worst, you know? No Aura during training at all, and then it comes back all at once and boy is my body a mess. Just takes a while."

"You know, you don't _have_ to subject yourself to her tortures day in, day out."

Nora scoffed. "She thinks it's fine. She hasn't been wrong yet."

Vernal opened and closed her mouth. It was difficult to disagree. Raven's leadership had seen the tribe succeed greatly, but at the same time, it was a very brutal kind of leadership. The strong rise, the weak don't. And if you don't... well, there was a reason why the tribe was as strong as it was. Out here in the wilderness that was just how it worked, and they were no different.

However, Raven at the helm had a certain level of... magnetism. You couldn't call it charisma, as Raven just gave orders and backed them with the point of a sword, but Vernal couldn't help but look up to her. The amount of power she extruded was frankly obscene and something that Vernal knew she was unlikely to ever match, but she still had to try. How could she not, after all? Raven was the one thing that had made the tribe worth something. The only thing that had made Vernal worth something.

Nora was much of the same. A no-name orphan, one of millions, turned to one-in-a-million simply because Raven had been there to reach towards. There was no need for orders for people like the two of them, so despite seeing Nora run herself ragged, Vernal couldn't find it in her to tell her to stop. It would've been an insult not only to her, but to Raven as well.

"Just..." Vernal sighed. "Just remember that Raven isn't a doctor. If you break something permanently, I'll be mad."

"Don't worry." Nora cracked a smile and gave her a sideways look. "I wouldn't break a pretty thing like you."

Vernal rolled her eyes and flipped her off. It was a brutal kind of competition that Raven's presence fostered, but Nora had stayed so unflinchingly Nora that something akin to friendship was possible even through the blood and sweat of the combat ring. It had been a sickeningly bitter pill to swallow to see Nora eclipse her in strength and skill, but like a switch that was flipped, the moment the fight was over, Nora turned from a single-minded engine of destruction to a jovial partner, offering her a hand and a promise of noodles after the showers. Honestly, she wanted to hate Nora for it, but she couldn't, not any more she could hate Raven.

"Numbskull," was all she muttered, and Nora just chuckled and closed her eyes. Vernal didn't bother pressing her, and just picked her book back up. If it was a nap Nora wanted, she could've gotten that in her own bed, so it was only a matter of—

"Sooo..." Nora said slowly, turning her head towards Vernal.

And there it was. "You're horny?" 

Nora gasped and looked offended. "Here I am, seeking companionable support from a dear old friend of mine, and you inis—insin—"

"That was a yes-or-no kind of question." She knew what got Nora going, and aside from the taste of her own blood in her mouth in the heat of a battle, a good workout was a solid number two on the list.

Nora huffed. "I mean. No." She paused. "But I want to be?"

Vernal laughed and dropped her book again. "You're too predictable."

Nora got up to her elbows. "Hey, I just know what I want, and that just happens to include you squirming under me."

Vernal reached forward and nudged Nora's sternum, making her yelp and flop back on the bed. "You look like you're having trouble staying up on your own, so I don't know about that." She was no stranger to going through Aura fatigue, and Nora was taking it bad.

Unbothered by the manhandling, Nora just lay there as Vernal got up. "In all honesty, I was feeling like putting that strap in you, but..." She looked down on her body. "That takes some core strength, and fucking _ow_."

"Such a shame," Vernal drawled out and straddled Nora's hips. She leaned down to run her hands up and down Nora's body, feeling the aching muscles flex under her touch when she hit a sensitive spot. "You're so fragile like this. You sure you don't need a mushy bubble bath?"

The reaction was imminent, and with surprising speed, Nora's hand shot up and hooked the choker Vernal wore, pulling her down so that they were eye-to-eye. Nora narrowed her eyes, breathing slowly with her jaw clenched. The look of intensity made something quiver deep in Vernal. Either arousal or flight-or-flight, she wasn't sure. The two got mixed up pretty easily.

"Do you have a bubble bath?" Nora said evenly.

"Don't think I do," Vernal responded, breathing heavily against Nora's lips.

Nora pouted, all tension evaporating. "Oh dang. You shouldn't make promises like that, or I just might be hurt."

Vernal laughed, Nora joining in, and she gently knocked their foreheads together before going in for a kiss. Slow at first, just both of them soaking in the moment and enjoying the feeling of shared body heat, but it took a sharper turn when Nora playfully bit her tongue. Vernal frowned, giving her a retaliatory nip on the lip, but Nora just started sliding her hand to hold onto Vernal's choker again.

Vernal grasped Nora's wrist. "Aren't you feisty."

"Can't help it that you look pretty cute when you're miffed like that." Nora cracked her a smile and licked her lips.

Vernal narrowed her eyes. "If you want me to hit you, all you have to do is ask."

Nora grinned. "Do it bitch, I know you won't."

On a reflex more than anything, Vernal brought up her hand and slapped Nora across the face. It was something that would've gotten your ribcage caved in were she anyone else, but Nora just hummed and blinked a few times, looking dazed. "Wow, that hits something different with no Aura on."

"Wait, you don't have your Aura up?" Vernal leaned away, anger replaced with concern.

"Don't give me that look. I'm fine."

With a frown, Vernal ran her fingers over the rapidly reddening handprint. "I could have hit harder, you know."

"Yeah, and I'm not made of glass. Besides, it feels all fuzzy and annoying when it's out of sync."

"Idiot." She sighed deeply. It was a wholly different level of vulnerable to be without your Aura active.

"Yeah yeah sure. Now do the other cheek." She turned her head helpfully.

Vernal rolled her eyes. Instead of a slap, she put her forearm on Nora's throat and leaned down on it slightly. Nora's breath hitched and she blinked rapidly, breathing wheezing ever so slightly as Vernal increased the pressure. "I don't think you're the one here giving orders."

Vernal felt every motion of Nora's labored swallow against her forearm. "At— at your mercies, I guess."

She really was. Vernal had two blades on her right now, but beyond that, she had Nora pinned. It wouldn't be hard to go for the throat. In fact...

Vernal just grunted and leaned back, giving Nora a clear breath, and then moved her hand to rest on Nora's throat instead. She felt the shaky breaths against it, and Nora didn't make a move to stop her. In fact, she shuffled her hands up to rest on the sides of her head, just watching Vernal expectantly.

It would be so easy. Just a twitch of the thumb would block an important artery. That much could happen just on an accident, too. With the fullness of her Aura, there were so many more violent ways of ending this in blood, too, and with Nora exhausted and vulnerable like this, there wasn't even a single thing she could do to stop it.

And yet, all Nora did was wait there. The thought of how dangerous position she was in probably didn't even cross her mind, and she was just enjoyed the feeling of someone on top of her.

It wasn't ignorance.

It was trust.

It hurt Vernal deep in her chest to keep the dumb smile off her face, but she managed, and she just gave Nora a nod, sliding her hand down her sternum and enjoying the resulting deep gulp of air. "Be good?"

"Never."

Vernal chuckled, flipping up Nora's top to expose her chest. "I'd be disappointed." As payback for being uppity, she pinched Nora's nipples and twisted them in opposing directions, making her bark out a swear. She reversed direction and tugged them upwards instead, drawing Nora's back off the mattress. Nora grunted, stomach taut until Vernal let her fall back down. She really was exhausted, based on how heavy her breathing was just from that.

All the better to not tarry, then. With only a toothy grin as a warning, Vernal raked her fingernails down Nora's body, scoring reddish lines all the way down to her hips. Nora hissed, arching her back into the touch, and she let out a surprised gasp when Vernal yanked her shorts down to her knees.

Vernal raised an eyebrow. Not at the lack of underwear, as she had expected as much, but at the smooth skin there. Nora wasn't one to bother shaving herself with any regularity, but she knew Vernal's preferences, and this was apparently a special occasion.

"See something you like?" Nora said, shuffling her hips from side to side.

"What I see," Vernal said slowly, "is someone who's all too eager for her own good." She looked up, fixing Nora with a stare, and shoved her hand between her legs none too gently. She ground her palm against Nora's clit roughly, taking in the reaction. Nora's eyes shot wide, breath escaping her lips, and her legs jerked reflexively. When Vernal twisted her wrist, the gasp turned to a moan, and she blinked hard at the ceiling.

"Gentle" was a theme which neither of them were often after, and Vernal couldn't get enough of the look on Nora's face when she was struggling on the line between pain and pleasure, moans intermixing with swearing. The constant gasps and twitches were something that Vernal could watch for hours, so she gladly indulged. Not giving her time to get used to it, she switched up and took Nora's clit between her fingers.

"Fucker!" Nora grunted out between pants, making Vernal smile. She wasn't made of glass, but that only made her sensitivity all the more fun to work with. She rolled the clit between her fingers, drawing out an unrecognizably high-pitched swear from Nora. The way it made her stomach flex was lovely, and as Nora tensed up, Vernal moved to press the pad of her thumb on it.

Nora let out a hiss, slamming her hips down, but Vernal followed the motion and rubbed her thumb in a tight circle to push her over. She could see a brief if intense struggle pass over Nora's face before her legs clamped shut and she stifled a moan, legs shaking and muscles tensing as the orgasm radiated through her, helped on by Vernal's continued rough treatment.

Vernal smiled and let it drag on past the point of pleasure, and when she finally let go, Nora fell down onto the bed in a limp, shaking heap, gasping for breath.

It wasn't often she showed physical weakness, so it was a given that Vernal would exploit it for all that it was worth. "You're wonderful," she said, straightening her back. "Call that a warmup."

A shiver passed through Nora's body, and flicked a lock of hair off her forehead. "Fucking slavedriver, that's what you are."

Vernal laughed and touched out with her Semblance, conjuring a translucent vine from her hand for just long enough to make it snap like a whip. "What does that make you, then?"

Nora blinked, considered a moment, and shook her head with a laugh. "Bring it, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember what this is a vague continuation for, hats off to you.  
> I love this setup, but I'm also in a lot of hurry now. This is one of the ones which I feel like could be polished into a standalone one-shot, but alas, time is a cruel mistress.  
> Man, Nora is just precious to write for.


	5. Take Her Singing Voice (Winter x Weiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, with the prompt being "incest," there's only so many things I can do. Sue me.

"Down."

Weiss whimpered, but obeyed quickly. She had been hard at work swallowing that dildo for almost twenty minutes now, and by now she was almost making it to the base. It was stuck on a mirror at waist-height, and Weiss was on her knees in front of it, desperate to not disappoint.

Winter... didn't enjoy being disappointed. She had made as much clear.

She smiled, reaching forward with her riding crop to give the small of Weiss's back the lightest touch. Weiss flinched and redoubled her efforts, clearly not eager to really feel the crop again, as her ass and chest had both been thoroughly disciplined from earlier mishaps. She had nothing but white on her, so the splashes of color contrasted it beautifully. Her pink tongue, occasionally peeking out as she choked on the toy, and her red glowing skin on her ass and chest standing out starkly against the white latex. Even her nipples, usually almost as pale as the rest of her skin, had been colored in by the crop and made to stand out.

Such a skittish little thing. Winter leaned back to enjoy the scene, taking a moment to appreciate her handiwork.

Stark white latex thigh-highs emphasized her legs wonderfully, and the matching corset had been strung taut to pull her waist in. It stopped under her breasts, pushing them out and leaving them perfectly exposed for teasing and abuse. Something that could keep Winter occupied for hours on end which showed both in the redness of the tender flesh there, as well as the sheen between Weiss's legs which was creeping down the thigh-highs. Her arms were behind her back, wrist-to-elbow, firmly strapped into a likewise white armbinder. The collar on her, a must-have accessory, was white leather which was locked in tight around her neck, signifying both ownership and submission in equal parts. Finally, as pretty as her eyes were when she was tearing up, they were hidden behind a white leather blindfold strapped around her head. Keeping her in the dark just improved her focus and sensitivity too well, so Winter simply had to keep the blindfold on her.

"Up."

Weiss lurched backwards, hacking out a cough and taking gasping breaths. A string of saliva strung from the toy to her chin as her chest rose and fell rapidly to ease the burn in her lungs.

"Down."

Weiss swallowed, hesitating for only a moment before plunging herself back on the toy. She coughed around it weakly, giving it a few shallow bobs.

Winter frowned and knelt behind her. Trying to take it the easy way just would not do. She reached out and threaded her hand into the back of Weiss's hair, making her lock up immediately on contact. "That won't do," Winter murmured and slowly pushed her deeper on the toy. "I don't want you to worship it, I want you to take it."

Weiss made a pitiful choking sound, stomach clenching as Winter pushed her on. Mesmerized by the strain, Winter put her other hand on Weiss's throat to feel the bulge of the toy slowly inch lower towards the edge of the collar. Weiss jerked, unable to breathe, but Winter pressed on past it and the muffled protest as the tip of the toy reached the collar and continued down.

With a final, steady push, Winter ignored the growing resistance and pushed Weiss all the way down so that her lips touched the suction-cup base which kept the toy on. It wasn't a short toy either, and Winter gently massaged Weiss's throat, feeling the length buried in it. She could feel the pulse hammering rapidly there, setting a desperate tempo.

"Would you look at that," she whispered, tightening her grip on her hair as Weiss tried to pull away. "When I started, you could take barely more than the tip." Weiss struggled, legs clamping together and her whole body jerking as she tried in vain to get rid of the intrusion. "You're so malleable. I don't even know what all things I could train you to."

Taking a deep sigh, Winter closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds. Weiss was desperately trying and failing to breathe, her protests reduced to just muffled coughs which only managed to send a trail of spittle trickling down the base of the dildo. She'd eventually get used to toys of this size, so Winter would have to come up with other things, but for now, it was perfect.

Case in point. She let go of Weiss's throat and took her crop again, tapping it against Weiss's inner thighs. Rubbing herself to an orgasm would not be acceptable, and so Weiss shivered and spread her legs again, presenting the wet mess there. Winter reached down and stroked her idly, drawing out a lovely choked sound.

"You're so excited." Winter smiled and tapped Weiss's clit once, making her entire body jerk. "It must be hard for you to stay like this. I know how much you like your training."

Weiss shook weakly, shoulders tensing. Her movements were growing lethargic, so Winter abruptly pulled her off the dildo by her hair. Weiss spat and took a sharp, rasping inhale, falling limply into Winter's embrace as breathing was all she could do.

"You're a good toy." Winter pulled Weiss close, one arm hooking around her throat and her other hand slipping over her mouth. There was a brief scream until her palm sealed her up and Winter pinched her nose shut with her thumb and index finger. Weiss jerked and threshed, briefly energized by the breath she had been allowed to take, but Winter's hold was too tight.

Her struggling was enthralling. Raw and desperate, pulse pounding against Winter's forearm. Winter could feel each twitch of it, each strained breath trying to get past her hand and every frantic spasm as the instinct to breathe took over and turned to panic.

Winter hummed quietly. "Air is a privilege, you should know." She took in the spectacle of the wild panic, feeling the threshing gradually slow down but still holding on tight. Weiss was trembling, weakly thrusting her hips a few times before falling limp with her head lolling to the side. Winter hummed contently and let go of Weiss, allowing her to fall on her back and take a deep, unconscious breath. Wouldn't take many seconds now, so she'd have to hurry.

She turned around and took out the vibrating wand she had prepared earlier. She straddled Weiss's hips and undid the few latches holding her blindfold in place, revealing Weiss's flushed. She leaned down for a closer look, smiling at how her hair was matted with sweat and tears. She looked so perfectly abusable when choked out like this, so Winter gave her a few sharp slaps across her face to wake her up with a jerk. Weiss gasped violently, eyes teary and blinking blearily as she came to, too dizzy to respond.

"Cum for me," Winter growled and pressed the wand on Weiss's clit, at the same time diving down to kiss her voice away.

Weiss might not have been all there, but that order she understood perfectly, and she screamed the hard-fought air from her lungs into the kiss, body convulsing as the climax was forced out from her through her delirium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But Quantum," you ask, "isn't hypoxia on such an extreme level a dangerous thing even for a healthy young adult!"
> 
> To that, I say, "How astute of you! It certainly is, as among other things, it can very easily lead to premature ventricular contractions which can cause cardiac arrest with no warning whatsoever! You should definitely contact Winter about that, and inform her that what she is doing is wildly irresponsible. Also it would probably do her well to be told that maybe she shouldn't be fucking her sister quite as brutally or often, but that's probably a lost cause."


	6. Control Is an Illusion (Neo x Trifa)

Neo wasn't sure how she ended up like this.

Usually, all she had to be was just keep her Aura active to keep people away. Even commoners could sense a certain kind of latent hostility reeking from her, so they tended to steer clear. If not, she just scowled at people until they left. If even that line of defense failed, she had perfected this very specific kind of smile which, she had been told, conveyed a disturbing combination of innocence and "I'm going to open your ribcage like a Christmas present" which usually spooked away any unwanted hangers-on.

If neither happened, it was usually a coin-toss whether it was because because they were in the process of being eviscerated or because Neo was sitting on their face. It was very touch-and-go when it came to that point, and it was just hard to find people who were interesting enough to be left unstabbed while within stabbing range for any length of time.

Neo hummed to herself as she rang the doorbell. Maybe the novelty was it. It was just so easy for her to cut off unwanted people from her life. And, well, cut them off from life as a whole, because who was going to tell her no? Well, the people she stabbed usually did, but begging didn't count. Either way, people didn't boss her around. Not after—

She moved on from that thought. She wasn't bossed around, and most people understood that well before they opened their mouths, so she had been honestly just shocked when yesterday, Trifa had walked to her table, pushed her chair back a bit and asked if she'd been lost. Not even the murder smile had scared her away, so Neo had played along, mostly for curiosity. Trifa had probably thought that the bartender's warning about "a few people disappearing" was an exaggeration, and she had taken it as a challenge of some sort.

The door opened, and Neo smiled at her. She was pretty, all things considered. A nice, round face, a cute short haircut to frame that, and a figure to admire. The spider veins running up her arms added an interesting touch to her, and the webbing ability they conferred had a plethora of uses. She was wearing the same black White Fang jumpsuit uniform she always did – a fashion choice which would've been somewhat disappointing if it didn't hug her just so – though she had left her mask off. Thank gods for that, as those things were as pretentious as they came.

"I knew you'd come back," Trifa said with a smile and leaned on the doorframe. "Felt something missing?"

She didn't seem to question how Neo knew where she lived, but maybe that was for the best. Neo just shrugged noncommittally.

Trifa chuckled. "You can stay quiet. I can tell." She winked and stepped inside, gesturing Neo to follow.

It was the novelty, really. Back in the bar, when they had retired to a private room, Trifa had taken initiative, and Neo had been just too confused to tell her otherwise. It was remarkable how terrible Trifa's self-preservation instincts were, especially when she had taken out that riding crop of hers. Not that a bruise there or a bit of blood there slowed Neo down, even if they were her own, but generally speaking, people just understood on an instinctual level that there were Things You Didn't Do.

Neo smiled. It was refreshing, really. Perhaps worth a smidgen of pity, as Trifa's nature probably wouldn't let her see a retirement fund, but for the now it was a fun experience. Most audaciously of all, she hadn't let Neo finish back at the bar. All that song and dance and rope and licking, and in the end she had stopped just as Neo was about to cum, only to send her packing and telling her to come find her later if she wanted the rest.

It had been confusing, and she didn't remember the last time she had been that conflicted between fucking and flaying someone. The cocky wink Trifa had given her had tipped the scales, so she had lived to see tomorrow. It was a weird feeling, that imagined loss of control. Being left strung-up like that had been surprisingly exhilarating. The lingering throb between her legs and the order – _order!_ – not to touch were both entirely new to her.

She found herself sitting down on the corner of a small sofa, with Trifa fetching something from the kitchen. It was a surprisingly comfy apartment. Tiny, as most in Menagerie were, but with no other occupants and rather tasteful furnishing. Open windows, too, for easy exits if need be.

"So," Trifa said, walking back with two glasses of something greenish-yellow in them. She put one down in front of Neo, ice cubes clinking in it. Neo nodded at her and took a sip. Lemon and lime, perfect for Menagerie heat.

 **"A lesser mind would've served hot tea."** Small pink letters splintered into existence in front of her, coalescing into readable words. Sign language was not something that people commonly knew – and man, she missed Hei already, hope he didn't die in Vale – so she usually made do with glaring and, if details were needed, her Semblance.

Trifa laughed and put her own glass down. "I figured an outsider would like something with a bit more chill to it." She smiled slowly. "Though I don't think that's why you're here."

Neo took another sip. On the other hand, it was pretty good. But on the other, she had felt this latent tension in her belly the whole day. It flared up occasionally if her mind drifted, but for the most part, she could ignore it if she wanted to.

If.

** "I think you owe me something from last night." **

Trifa dropped her smile, slowly, and got up to stand over Neo. Maybe she thought it was intimidating, but after you were loomed over by a second-grader, you tended to get used to tall people flexing on you.

"I don't think I owe you a damn thing, little one," she said in a low voice and leaned down, putting her index finger on the hollow of Neo's throat and tracing it up to her chin.

Oh, the audacity. Confidence really was the secret to looking attractive, even if it was misplaced.

 **"I could swear I heard you make promises before I left."** Neo held eye contact and took another sip from the drink.

Trifa smirked. "You know..." She got down to straddle Neo's legs. "For a mute girl, you talk an awful lot." She breathed close against her face, and leaned down to kiss her.

And there it was. Neo let the shiver building up in her grow loose, embracing the odd sort of vulnerability. She wanted to stab her so much to get out of here, but at the same time, she wanted to see where it went, and the sheer tension building up in her made her feel almost fuzzy. The weight laid on top of her restricted her movements, and in any other situation, it might have been enough for something bordering on panic.

Now, though, she just hummed quietly into the kiss as Trifa gave her lip a bite. Not even hard enough to draw blood, so all she got was a pleasant twinge which felt like it melted down her body, aided by Trifa's wandering hands which were currently moving up her sides and pushing her breasts up. It wasn't much, but it was enough to relight that lingering ache she had been feeling all day long. Much faster than normal.

Trifa pulled back, giving Neo's chest a slow massage and sliding her hands up higher, palming her shoulders and moving to grasp her wrists.

 _Danger_ , her instincts told her.

She held still, letting the tension spike and coil tight in her stomach as Trifa took a firm hold of her hands and toppled her over to the side, staying on top of her and pinning her wrists above her head. Neo took a deep inhale, staring into Trifa's pale gray eyes and letting the vulnerability soak in.

It would've been easy to get out. The hold wasn't that tight, and people never expected her to be as flexible as she was. Quick headbutt to daze and buy some room, drive her knee up into her stomach, then take advantage of the resulting moment of confusion to lunge out, either towards her sword or just to yank herself behind Trifa for a more direct takedown. Thumbs in eyesockets were a pretty quick way of disabling most people, or if Trifa was too slow on the draw, she probably could just snap a vertebra before Aura became an issue.

"You look pretty cute when you're all helpless like this," Trifa murmured. Neo just smiled at her, taking the compliment and staying silent. Trifa switched her hold to keep Neo's wrists there one-handed and tracing her other hand down her body. Neo blinked slowly, pulse quickening as Trifa briefly put her hand on her throat before moving down. It was so different it almost felt like she was drunk, just observing how her jacket was popped open and her leotard pulled down.

Someone else was stripping her down. Without her explicit say-so.

It felt like she should be feeling entirely differently about it, but she just swallowed thickly as Trifa brushed her fingers against her nipple and leaned down, pressing her own chest against Neo's. The pressure of someone on her felt just too good, and she didn't make a move to stop Trifa when she moved her hand down lower and dipped it under her waistband.

Neo bucked her hips on a reflex, getting a chuckle in response. "Oh, I can tell you've been waiting."

She had been. More than she had initially thought, but the damp spot on her panties which Trifa was currently gently running her fingers over was telling. Her body definitely hadn't forgotten how that mocking tongue had felt lapping at her, and it was quick to react.

"Such a good girl," Trifa murmured, and Neo shut her eyes and craned her neck. Even more vulnerable like this, her heart hammering in her chest. The feeling of danger, of being exposed was overwhelming, and it all swirled around between her legs in tune with Trifa's fingers. She gasped when she felt Trifa's mouth on her neck, giving her a short lick before biting down. It hurt, but it was the hot kind of throbbing, dripping pain which died down to a steaming hot ache.

She forced out her breath in surprise when Trifa pulled her hand off. The sudden lack of contact came as a starker shock than the bite had, and she hadn't even realized how close she had gotten just from that. Trifa brought her hand up and pressed her damp fingers against Neo's lips, pushing them in when Neo parted her lips to breathe in.

She moaned silently around the fingers, slowly blinking her eyes back open to meet Trifa's eyes.

"So sensitive. Again."

Neo drew in air evenly as Trifa undid her belt for easier access before pushing her finger against her clit through the panties, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure up into her stomach. She hadn't had time to cool down, so when Trifa started doing a lazy circle around her clit, Neo let out an uneven breath. The feeling of the cotton fabric against her was maddening, but even more so was the fact that she had no control over it. She was doing nothing, and she was still being toyed with and pushed around as Trifa pleased.

She gritted her teeth when Trifa pulled away again, leaving her throbbing.

Trifa licked her lips. "Again."

This time she took her time playing with Neo's nipples first, flicking them both into hard points before resuming her teasing. Neo could feel the flush on her face and chest, and the growing wet spot between her legs, only growing with each touch and spreading a warm ache over her body.

"Too fast."

Neo almost growled before Trifa smushed her against the sofa with a harsh kiss, playing around with her tongue until she deemed her ready again. This time she pushed her hand under her panties, and Neo let out a hollow gasp as the direct contact momentarily stunned her. It took her mere moments to get to the edge again, legs straining to stay open as Trifa pulled away again, moments too soon.

"Do you want to cum?" Trifa asked her quietly, lips ghosting over her cheek.

Neo didn't beg. She took what she wanted.

Only now, her thoughts muddy, she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted. She wanted to cum, of course, but she also liked the tense warmth that had spread through her body and made it hard to think about stabbing people. But also... She swallowed, looking at Trifa above her, she kind of wanted to ask for it. She blinked in a daze a few times before nodding slowly. The act sent a slow, prickling-hot wave of goosebumps down her body, making her throb. It was bizarre, but she didn't care.

Trifa smiled at her deviously and straddled Neo's chest, pulling the zipper on her cleavage down a notch. "We'll see about that. In time."

Neo shivered again as the sound of the zipper going down resonated with something deep in her, and the urgent throb between her legs told her that she couldn't wait. Or that she should, at this point she wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

"You did well tonight, dear," Trifa said and turned her back to Neo, stretching and showing off her back in her bedroom. This newcomer was an absolute cutie and basically putty in her hands. And to think that Yuma had looked at her like a madwoman when she had told him that she had bedded the tiny ice cream girl. Confidence was key, and apparently unlike most here, that she had in spades.

She finished with a yawn as she heard a small scuffle from behind her. The handcuffs held Neo in place so that Trifa could enjoy the look of that wonderful body a bit longer. "I'd like to make this a regular thing, too—" she said and turned around, trailing off. Neo had shimmied out of the handcuffs, but that shouldn't have been possible. They were tight enough that—

Her train of thought stalled when she watched Neo scowl at her hand, looking at how the thumb was hanging limply, and then just wrench it back into its proper place. She gave it a small shake and then did the same to the other one as a faint pinkish glow of an Aura radiated around her palms. Neo looked at the empty handcuffs at the head of the bed and kept working her thumbs in a slow circle until the frown died down.

"You..." Trifa blinked. "The key was... Right there." The picture of Neo casually dislocating her thumbs to get out early was taking too much of her brainspace right now, so she just stared dumbly as Neo shrugged and got up.

The atmosphere had changed suddenly, and as she watched Neo walk to the corner to gather some of her clothes, she suddenly felt a lot like she had been caged in with something she shouldn't have. Even as Neo wiped her forehead on her discarded bra, there was a subtle cold shiver going down Trifa's spine.

"I... er." She swallowed, suddenly losing her words as two mismatched eyes turned to her. "Had fun?" she managed to say.

Neo pursed her lips, thinking for a moment which immediately made the room a lot colder.

She then smiled and gave her a nod, turning around and walking out without a word, leaving Trifa on her bed, feeling a lot clammier than she just had.

Who... who _was_ she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine suggested that I should try writing the sub's PoV more often, and after getting started, I realized that maybe that would've worked a bit better if I had had Neo put the fear of God into Trifa instead, but alas, I had already started.  
> It was a fun experiment either way. Neo is always interesting to do.


	7. So Anyway, This Is That Burnout (Saphron x Yang)

_"Fuck!"_ Yang screamed as a clothespin bit onto her nipple. The pain was sharp and acute, heightened by the constant teasing touches, licks and flicks which had brushed her nipples into hard, aching points. Her back arched off the bed and she strained against the cuffs holding her spread-eagle to the all four corners of the bed. The uncomfortable pain of the clothespin slowly ebbed into something different, still painful but also a boiling-hot heat which dripped invisibly down her body, pooling in her and giving her a need to ask for more.

Every beat of her heart, growing faster by the minute, was ringing through her body and making the dozens of aches on her flare up and join into the dizzying mess that was her body. Her skin had been nipped all over, here and there by playful teeth, elsewhere with clothespins or meaner clamps, all of it working to heighten her skin to a raw state where even most casual touches consumed all of her attention.

"You have such a _wondrous_ voice," Saphron murmured somewhere to her right as Yang settled on her new high. Straining her hearing, she could hear Saphron take quiet steps around the bed, and Yang's breathing quickened as there was a ruffle of cloth she couldn't place. The thick blindfold strapped on her eyes meant that she was presented with only stark blackness, so her imagination filled in the gaps faster than she could keep track of. It was a chaotic mess: Saphron wrapping a collar around her neck to cinch tight, a light touch of fabric ghosting over her pussy, a gag pushed into her mouth to muffle her moans, a paddle to make her thighs quiver.

She swallowed and licked her lips, tension rising. Saphron's own breathing was steady and quiet, filling in the backdrop of the room.

"Hm," Saphron said after a moment. "Terra said that she'll be running late. Something about the CCT assistant."

There was a click of a Scroll collapsing, and Yang let out the breath she had been holding. "I know you damn well chose to check your scroll right next to the toy box." Saphron only hummed noncommittally in response, and Yang swallowed again. "Did she... say when she'd be coming?"

"She did."

Yang waited for a moment and was about to ask again, but she felt a piercing cold on her navel which drove her to inhale with a flinch and pull herself rigid against her bonds, making the bedframe creak. Her stomach flexed reflexively, and her heart resumed beating a moment later as Saphron gently glided the ice cube over the peaks and valleys of her stomach.

Saphron hummed appreciatively. A low, quiet sound which made Yang shiver where cold could not. "It is quite mesmerizing to see you quiver like this. Such a shame that the sheen never stays for long..." She slid the rapidly melting ice cube around in a lazy circle, leaving behind a burn that was neither hot nor cold. "Though seeing you literally steaming with need is something else altogether." She slid the cube lower, squeezing out a whine from Yang with the gentlest of touches. Yang's legs twitched as the cube slid over her clit, shooting a spike of pure intensity through her, and then it disappeared between her folds to soon join the damp mess between her legs and on the sheet.

Saphron made sure to push the remaining bead of ice deep in her to give her something to clench around, crooking her fingers and pulling them out slowly. Yang groaned, maybe out of frustration or pleasure. Probably both. The need to have something solid in her was gnawing at her reason, and her mind had long since grown fuzzy as she could feel her pulse on her clit.

Yang's head spun, and she consciously relaxed her limbs which had been trying to pull the reinforced bedframe into a crumpled ball. The constant straining left her feeling simultaneously weak and exhilarated, and she tried to regain some amount of control. She slowed down her breathing with measured exhales, hopefully to clear the setting light-headedness, but it was a vain effort. She had no control over her breathing as her chest locked up when Saphron's fingers pressed against her lips.

Saphron took great pleasure in painting Yang's lips with her arousal, and Yang managed only a wavering exhale when she felt her own need smeared on her mouth once again. The fingertips traced her lips slowly and she opened her mouth in an unconscious effort to just give more.

"I really can't have enough of these either," Saphron whispered. Right next to the shell of her ear, so that the consonants tickled her ear canal and forced a shiver out of her. "Such lovely sounds they make." She lowered her voice a touch. "Especially when set firmly on Terra."

Yang let out a choked moan, and Saphron took the tip of her tongue between her fingers, rubbing it gently. She was open and exposed in every way, and just the thought of Saphron's eyes raking over her body sent a fresh wave of heat down her face. Tied down, flushed, absolutely soaked and decorated with a selection of scratches, love bites and a few remaining clamps.

It had to have been a few hours. Had to. At least an hour.

She swallowed, math going slowly in her head. Twenty minutes? No, had to be more. Her body was nearing a breaking point, and Terra was still gods know how long away.

Saphron had let go of her tongue, and she had barely noticed. What she did notice was the feeling of hot wax splashing against her other nipple, drawing a sudden, short howl from her.

It was regular candle wax, too, not the variety that was normally used for this kind of play. It would've been excruciating, but Yang's Semblance flared eagerly and swallowed the burn whole, replacing the spike of agony with a deep-seated dull warmth in a split-second. It was still intensely hot, but it was wrapped up with her own fire which was threatening to set her pillow on fire.

"I don't think you really understand how beautiful you look like when your hair lights up like that," Saphron said, voice quiet but still filling the space. "Just that... pulse of soft light in a dim room while you strain and quiver." She sighed, tapping the other end of the candle on the blotch of wax which refused to harden, revealing a raw and hypersensitive nipple under it. "I really want to just run my hands through it, but I don't think our oven mittens could handle it."

Yang chuckled drunkenly, ears filled with the most pleasant kind of whine. The fireproof covers weren't the cheapest, but definitely worth it.

Her brain halted as the bundle of molten need radiating from her nipple unraveled in an instant with a sizzle, and her lungs emptied themselves with an involuntary, empty wheeze. Her head spun and for a moment she thought she was seeing shapes, and it took her long moments to understand that there had been a very brief flash of intense cold there, an ice cube vaporizing almost instantly as it made contact with her Aura which had been stoked to a frenzy.

"Oh," Saphron mumbled. "Wow. I think you should cool off a bit."

Yang's chest was tight, and she laboriously made herself breathe again, not trusting her body to do that on its own anymore. Her thighs trembled, and the cuffs were biting into her ankles and wrists.

A brief touch just below her navel, met with a jerk of her hips. Another, slightly longer touch, and then a hand pressing her down for a second.

"I think I'm good to touch you," Saphron murmured and splayed her fingers on her stomach again, pulling back after a second. "A little, at least." A few playful traces towards her hips, tickling the insides of her thighs. "Good thing I don't need more than that."

Yang whimpered as Saphron put her fingers on either side of her clitoral hood and gently pinched the skin there together and up, drawing Yang's hips off the covers.

"She's going to love seeing you like this," Saphron whispered and let go, letting Yang drop herself back down with an empty gasp. This time there was a pause between the touches, and the silence of the room started pressing on Yang immediately, coiling tight around her stomach and starting to feed into her imagination again.

She'd be dead long before Terra got here, she knew. Turned into little more than a puddle with a tuft of hair on top.

She let out a squeaky moan and pressed into the touch when Saphron put a single fingertip on her stomach, resuming the slow, hellish, heavenly torture.

* * *

`"Are you actually trying to kill her?"` Terra messaged on her scroll, leaning against the doorframe of their impromptu playroom. Her eyes traced the way the tendons on Yang's throat stood out as she strained against the binds, oblivious to the world behind that blindfold of hers.

Saphron looked at her phone, one hand resting on Yang's inner thigh. She frowned and looked back at Terra, silently tapping a response.

`"She's a Huntress. Don't be a buzzkill."`

Terra looked at the head of the bed where a few errant locks of hair had left blackened marks on the metal bars. `"I'm also not going to go anywhere near that mouth, as divine as it might feel, if it means needing skin grafts on my thighs."`

Saphron waved her hand dismissively, tapping a short reply. `"It ebbs fast. Probably wouldn't even boil an ice cube now."`

Terra frowned slightly, but didn't comment on that. It was a spectacle, she freely admitted. Especially the way her shoulders tightened when Saphron did her magic, which also made her back arch which pushed her chest out in a most pleasing manner. Terra had planned on hitting the bed earlier today, but the lightshow Yang was putting out was a compelling argument to stay a while.

`"How long were you planning on killing her like this?"` Terra messaged after Yang let out a particularly hoarse moan between panting breaths.

Saphron shrugged. `"How long would you like?"`

Terra pursed her lips. The way light played on Yang's thighs was more than eye-catching. `"Don't make me choose, love."`

Saphron smiled at her, giving Yang's neck a daring bite before pulling back, leaving Yang panting there. `"At least you should see what the wax does."`

Yang turned her head, warily licking her lips and swallowing thickly.

Terra gave Saphron a curious look and gestured towards the candle sitting next to them, and Saphron smiled widely, winking at her. `"So glad you could come early."`


	8. She's A Natural (Elm x Pyrrha)

"A...hm." Pyrrha cleared her throat, sitting on Elm's bed and looking her over warily.

"What do you mean 'a-hm'?" Elm smiled widely, hands on her hips in all of her naked glory. Naked, sans for that one detail that was giving Pyrrha a pause.

"That's..." Pyrrha swallowed. "Rather adventurous, no?" Toys she had used before, but none quite so... Purple. Or... bulbous. The thing was jutting out of Elm's crotch imperiously, glistening with menace. And lube.

Elm scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be a stick in the mud. You said you wanted to try something new!"

The motion made the toy wobble, and it was hard to not look at it. "I was expecting something like... I don't know, like a blindfold? Or edible panties, or something..." She swallowed again, imagining the toy in her with a muted shiver. It was, for the lack of a better word, Elm-sized, and Elm didn't do small.

"Bah, nonsense. Edible panties?" Elm scoffed. "Sure thing, just let me stop eating you out so that I can have a snack?" She took a step closer, and Pyrrha instinctively leaned backwards. "Besides, I know how often you've talked about wanting something big in you." She gave Pyrrha a wink.

"Purely hypothetically!" Pyrrha leaned farther backwards more as Elm approached, now almost tipping over as the tip of the toy was nearing her face. "And not like... Not like immediately!" Her eyes traced the bulbous base of the strap-on. "And probably not so... canine."

"No, it's great!" Elm gave the toy a slap, like she was trying to sell a conspicuously little-driven car. "And I notice that blush when I see it," she added with a smirk.

Pyrrha blinked when the toy touched her nose, leaving her with no more room to retreat. The flush on her face was making its way under her gorget, and there was a deep throb in her. It was just so _big._ She shuddered just imagining it sliding into her, millimeter by millimeter disappearing until nothing showed. Stretching her out and filling her up.

She swallowed nervously again. "Maybe, uh, just the first part?"

"Ha!" Elm smiled widely and patted Pyrrha's head. "That's the size queen I know. Bend over, will you?"

Pyrrha frowned. "I'm not a— shut up." She still reluctantly turned over to her knees on the bed and started shimmying her panties down. She knew that Elm had a knowing smile plastered on her face, but she opted to ignore that in favor of picturing the toy on her. The sheer girth of it made her throb again, almost an embarrassingly instinctive response.

"Oh, my dear," Elm said and put a hand on Pyrrha's flank, flipping her skirt up. "You look excited."

Okay, definitely an embarrassingly instinctive response. Pyrrha groaned and pushed her face into the covers, ass up and uncovered. The mattress dipped with a creak as Elm clambered on behind her, her hands going up Pyrrha's sides. Pyrrha knew that Elm liked seeing her keep her clothes on, and she wasn't feeling like stripping down right now.

She gasped in air when she felt Elm's fingertips slide up her slit. Elm hummed to herself. "And we barely even did forep—"

"Just get on with it before I die," Pyrrha mumbled into the covers. Feeling the wetness between her legs was bad enough even without Elm narrating her every reaction.

"Ah, you'll be fine. You're a strong girl." Elm chuckled, and when Pyrrha was about to tell her something ill-advised, a short thrust of the toy made her breathe out an exhale instead. The tip slid between her lips, lube mixing with her arousal, and then Elm pulled it back to push the tip into her.

Pyrrha let out a quiet moan, closing her eyes and feeling the toy part her. It was thick and filling her out wonderfully, and she pushed her hips backwards slightly when Elm pulled back. They settled into a slow, deliberate pace which let Elm start working the toy deeper into her with each thrust. Pyrrha bit her lip, breathing shallow, and she made herself relax.

"Easy there, champion," Elm said, pausing for a second to trace Pyrrha's cheek with her knuckle. "Your face looks like you're in a combat ring."

Pyrrha groaned. "It's not you— you who's, who's—" she clenched and gritted her teeth as the toy didn't budge "—taking the thing. Gods." It was barely even halfway in, nevermind the knot of it.

"Ah, but you like it!" Elm gave her a shallow thrust. "I can see that on your thighs. And a bit on the sheets."

Pyrrha let out a long whine as the toy slid in deeper. "It's— it's the lube, I'm sure."

"If you say so, dear." She pulled back, only to thrust back in almost immediately after.

Gods, the _girth._ Pyrrha bit her lip as Elm started to slowly build up the pace. The toy slipped in her easily, each buck of her hips loosening her up just a bit for the next part of the shaft to enter. It was solid and unyielding, and it made her toes curl every time it thrust in her just so.

She was in a haze, and she blinked blearily when she realized that Elm had stopped with the toy in her.

"I'll be. That was easier than I thought."

Pyrrha breathed out, refraining from telling Elm to not talk about her vagina like that. "It's... It's in?"

Elm pulled out slightly and thrust back in to emphasis her point. "I mean, not all the way, but basically. Really, I expected—"

Pyrrha smacked her forehead on the pillow. "Just please for the love of _gods_ just fuck me."

Elm gave her an amused huff. "As you say, ma'am." With that, she pulled out all the way out, leaving Pyrrha painfully empty, and then slid the length back in her in one slow motion, pushing the air out of Pyrrha's lungs as she did until the silicone knot pressed against her lips. She set a pace, guided by Pyrrha's own bucking, and Pyrrha fisted the covers on an instinct. It was overwhelming, but it scratched just the right itch in her. Every throb going through her body squeezed a dull wave of pleasure out of the toy, especially when it was nested deep in her, almost all the way.

She could imagine it. The shine on her lips as the toy touched them and slid in, swallowed bit by bit until the bulb at the base hit her, spreading her lips slightly as her clit twitched underneath. So big, just vanishing into her like nothing. All but the knot. She shivered and set her jaw. It was getting difficult to keep her voice down.

"Aw, don't do that," Elm said in a slightly patronizing tone. "I like hearing you."

Pyrrha leaned forward and tilted her shins up to push Elm against herself. The pressure multiplied and Pyrrha let out a low, wanton moan, thighs trembling and toes curling as she pushed herself onto the dildo fully, feeling with acute intensity how the knot spread her and popped in. She froze like that, breathing thinly as her body and brain were having trouble getting accustomed to the silicone bulb pressing against her G-spot and overloading her train of thought.

Elm didn't move. "Gods damn," she murmured, running her hand on Pyrrha's asscheek.

Pyrrha let out a thin whine, simultaneously proud, mortified and all too close to orgasming on the spot. "T—there," she managed, trying not to clench around the toy too much. She had long since lost the ability to track time, so she didn't know how long it took for Elm to ease the knot back out, giving her enough brain power to think in sentences again.

"That," Elm said slowly, "was a sight. I want a redo."

Pyrrha whimpered and spread her legs wider as the knot pressed against her lips again, this time even more insistently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bitch to write. The dynamic didn't catch me, and after the first few paragraphs the next two took me two hours to write. It picked up after that, though.


	9. Breaking the Mews (Lisa x Blake)

_"—but more about the Bad Grimm lawsuit at 11. Next, an interview with the neo–White Fang representative, Blake Belladonna. Back to you, Lisa."_

Lisa nodded at the camera. "Thank you, Berry."

Blake shuffled on the black leather sofa, giving it and the sparse equipment around herself a suspicious look. "Do you usually interview people on a couch?"

Lisa waved her hand dismissively, covering her mic with the other. "We're just running a bit low on staff and equipment. Don't worry about it." She uncovered her mic and nodded sharply. "Now – As the unofficially official figurehead of the reborn White Fang movement, how are you planning on tackling your position?"

Blake sat up straighter to compose herself. "The first step, of course, is spreading awareness. There is a great deal of baggage in the name, but we firmly believe that a firm, unilateral front will serve as a potent reminder for what the movement was always meant to represent."

Lisa nodded, tapping her lip with a pen intently. "Even with the ongoing heat epidemic?"

Squinting her eyes, Blake scoffed. "That is just a nasty rumor perpetuated by human supremacists."

"I see. What about the reform process? That must have been extensive."

"It's been exhaustive, and we've spared no expense in casting off the radicalized members. It is less of a reformation and more of a rebuilding." She cleared her throat and tugged at her collar, looking to the side. "Is it getting hot in here?"

Lisa shook her head. "Must be just you. How about the revised manifesto that was publicized recently?"

"We—ehm. We spent a great deal of time going over the details of it, and I strongly feel that the first three bullet points encapsulate our mission thoroughly. Equality, equal treatment, and equal opportunity." She cleared her throat again, seeming flushed. "Do you have any water here?"

"Oh, you do look thirsty. Pardon me, one moment." Lisa smiled at her apologetically and stood up to exit the stage, leaving Blake in the frame. The red light of the camera blinked at her, and she shuffled on her seat awkwardly while looking around the empty set. Somewhere to her right, the sound of running water could be heard, and Blake's ears twitched in its direction. As the silence stretched on, she cleared her throat again, loosening her collar and then sitting on her hands to keep still.

After a few minutes, Lisa returned with a VNN-themed coffee mug filled with water. "Here you go." She sat down, continuing as if nothing had changed. "Our sources tell us that you've had some internal friction with the change of management. Is that true?"

Blake took the cup and drank deeply from it, going too fast and ending up coughing. Her cheeks were flushed, and she managed to spill some of the water on herself. "We— ah." She put the mug down, hand trembling slightly. "Of course. With a, with a big change such as this, there's always going to be difficulties, both without and within." Her eyes wandered, lingering on Lisa.

If Lisa noticed it, she didn't react. "And how has the refilling of the ranks gone? The numbers we have indicate that you've seen quite a bit of growth."

Blake pressed her thighs together and tried to loosen her collar again, pulling the zipper down slightly. "We've, uh, we've been recruiting heavily from younger demographics to replace the antagonistic agents. We need a new breed me – I mean new breed of activists to effect change."

Lisa hummed, writing something down on a notepad that she had materialized on her hands. "Of course." Her eyes flicked up, making Blake stop her squirming. "Are you okay? You seem flushed."

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She swallowed thickly.

"I see. Ghira Belladonna also gave a rousing speech recently during the Menanima summit. I understand that you had a word in writing that?"

Blake nodded, wetting her lips absent-mindedly. "Yes, in part. The... The bondage of my race is a topic that has always been close to my heart. For too long, the human overlords have had us shackled and whipped at their leisure, our freedoms taken and our voices gagged to silence. Treated as little but property – pets, really – something to be collared, used and abused, with these sadis—"

Lisa cleared her throat. "Thank you, ms. Belladonna, that's probably enough." Blake blinked, having realized that she had stood up, and sat back down, mumbling an apology. "There are some rumblings about dissent in your own ranks, too, with some claiming that this new hierarchy you're establishing doesn't represent them appropriately, and is just another yoke for them to carry. Do you think these claims have any merit?"

"I mean, to a degree, course not." Blake exhaled heavily and pulled the zipper on her catsuit lower, fanning her face. "We've all been, all been under the boot of one master or another... squirming... I mean to say—" She cleared her throat. "—I mean to say that we've always had problems with the authority directed at us, so it's only natural for us to find ourselves defiled—I mean defying orders. Are you sure the air conditioning is fine?" She breathed heavily, hand rising to the zipper again, but she set her jaw and put her hand back down to grip the couch. She stilled her movements, succeeding in a few seconds until her hips bucked minutely.

"Mmhmm." Lisa eyed her up and down. "You've also been recruiting more and more humans. How has that worked?"

Blake let out a low hum, eyes unfocusing for a second before she snapped back. "Ah, well, very well. The cross-bree—the diversification has done wonders, and we have many great human allies in our ranks. It has done wonders to our morale to have them exploi—explore the extent of, of our relationship. As people." She bit her lip and reached for the water mug again, crossing her legs tightly.

"I... see. One of those being your teammate, Ms. Xiao Long?"

Blake moaned into the cup in assent. "Ah, for sure. She has been instrumental for the growth of the movement. I couldn't have done it without her."

Lisa nodded slowly. "We've also heard that—"

"I mean just her attitude alone has been a boon. That kind of confidence is difficult to find, especially in the spotlight, but she takes it like fish to water. Like, not even a blink and she's all up your face there."

Lisa blinked. "Of course. We—"

Blake barreled on. "And when in the limelight, not to sound superficial or anything, but appearances matter too. You saw her in that ball dress? Pulled off divinely. It's really difficult to undersell the effect she has had on everyone—"

Lisa cleared her throat.

"—curves too, and like they keep _going—"_

"I see, but please—"

"—stamina for days, let me just say that the Gods did—"

"Ms. Belladonna."

"—flipped me over like a pancake and didn't even break a sweat until she really got—"

"Belladonna."

"—could grate _cheese_ on those things, almost broke my nose on them one time—"

_"Blake!"_

Blake blinked a few times, hair disheveled and the zipper having slunk down between her breasts from the gesticulating. "What?"

"Do you need assistance? You seem distracted."

Blake stared at her for a second. "Ah. No, I'm just, fine, a bit stuffy wearing all this latex, is all... meant for cold weather of course, hugs a bit too close everywhere." She swallowed again, fingers twitching on her thigh before she slid them down and sat on them firmly.

"Of course." Lisa clicked her pen, crossing over something on her notepad, and continued. "Some of our viewers are interested in if spreading the word and being more invested in the political side of things has changed how sensitive you are to certain things and topics?"

"Oh, definitely." Blake uncrossed her legs, and crossed them again the other way. "You definitely become more aware of the... the intricacies of some words and the like. Also, my breasts as of late. Definitely really sensitive. Like, I can feel my nipples..." She blinked slowly, left hand rising to push her chest up. "What was the question again?"

Lisa huffed. "We'll go on a short break, thank you." She got up and started walking towards Blake, who was leaning away from her.

"Uh, no, I'm fine, I'm just fine, we can keep—"

* * *

"—and we're back, everyone!" Lisa sat down, exhaling softly and tucking a lock of hair away from her forehead. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and reached for her notepad, clicking the pen twice and making a few vigorous notes. "So, about your policies?"

Blake was sprawled wide on the couch, one leg set on the table. She was flushed and gasping for breath one shaking arm wiping her forehead. One of her cat ears twitched once, poking out of her messy hair which was sticking to her forehead. The zippers on her outfit were in various states of open, showing some of her bicep and thigh.

"Ha, what?" she mumbled, hips jerking once.

"Your policies," Lisa repeated. "I believe you had guidelines implemented for your troupe?"

Blake blinked slowly. "Uh. Yeah, guidelines. We..." She swallowed and blinked again. "We spent a fair amount of... time hashing those over. Mostly because the... the Menagerie representatives were, were adamant about the inclusion of the... heritage councils, which we feared would become a burden in the... long run." She wet her lips, still dazed.

"Fascinating," Lisa said. "Now, for a brief ad break, after which we return for a rapid-fire question segment and parting words. Don't go anywhere!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I was tired when writing this?
> 
> it's because i was


	10. Taste the Rainbow (Neon x Neon)

"So," Coco said, stumbling over her words slightly as she leaned on the table. "What even is your Semblance?"

Neon squinted and leaned towards Coco to hear her over the cacophony of the club. It took her a few moments to parse the words. "It's like a mood synchronization thing!"

Coco shook her head. "A what?" The noise of half a hundred people in varying degrees of altered states of consciousness yelling and stumbling around them made it difficult to hear anything.

"Synchronization! Like, you know!" She waved her arms around. "Sharing! I'm like an antenna!"

Coco looked confused. "What? You're not making sense." Someone almost toppled over their table, but Coco shoved him off with surprising dexterity before her drink was spilled.

Neon slammed her palms on the table. "You know what, watch me." She hadn't done it with this many people around, but she was feeling _great_ and it'd be awesome. She took a deep breath, centering herself, and focused on the well of power inside herself. The sounds of the club died down as she reached for it, and she felt it unravel in an explosion of

"what?"

Neon blinked, seeing only bleary whiteness around herself. It wasn't quite featureless, as there were shapes in it... or at least texture. Or taste? She wasn't sure, but it made her brain feel fuzzy. She thought for a moment. No, it made her _everything_ fuzzy. She tried closing her eyes, but she opened them quickly when it turned out that weird shapes in the darkness are very much not an improvement.

"I said what?"

Had she? She blinked again, seeing herself in the mirror.

"That's weird," the mirror image said to her, rubbing the back of her head.

Neon paused and stared into the mirror. It was uncomfortable to be out of sync with her, so she reluctantly rubbed the back of her own head to mirror the motion.

The mirror image frowned. "Wait, why are you lagging?"

"I'm not lagging!" To prove it, Neon waved her arm in a blur. So fast, in fact, that the rainbow tattoo on her bicep unraveled and was left smeared in the air behind. "Oh, fuck, I liked that."

"Aw man, look at what you did!" The mirror image reached for the colorful smear, but it slithered between her fingers and into the horizon. "That took ages to get inked!"

Neon squinted. "Oi, if you love them, you gotta set them free." It had been a pain in the ass to get, even if she didn't really remember where it had came from.

Probably the horizon, since it went back there. Hope it did alright. She looked after it, but her eyes unfocused as the shifting patterns of nothing washed through her and made her shiver oddly.

The mirror image opened her mouth to retort, but considered after a moment. "I... I guess. I just miss him."

Neon sighed. "Same."

A silence fell on them. "You owe me, though," the mirror image said after a moment.

"Owe you what? You're not even real." Neon stuck out her tongue, but after thinking for a second, amended, "Probably."

The mirror image shot her a glare. "How do you know, smarty pants! For all you know, you could be a figment of my imagination!"

Neon hummed skeptically, looking the copy over. "I don't know. I would've imagined myself with a bigger rack."

The mirror image scoffed and flipped her off. "And you definitely owe me for letting the tattoo go, for one! And, and!" she said, gesturing at her throat, "Making me wear this collar thing! I'm not a housecat!"

Neon smirked and tapped her own nose knowingly. "So you are the copy."

The mirror image blinked. "Wait, shit. Um." She paused, thinking frantically. "Ceasefire?"

"I don't know." Neon looked around herself, feeling the taste of carpet spread on her eyes. "I'm kinda bored. I like ribbing on you, I guess?"

The clone crinkled her nose. "I mean if you want, but it's a shitty position. Much rather do something like, idunno, sixty-nine?"

Neon paused. "Ribbing. R, not a T."

The clone paused. "Oh."

The pause stretched.

"Wanna do it anyway?" the clone said, looking up at her.

Neon shrugged. "Eh, sure. Should keep the carpet out of my eyes." She stuck her tongue out again. "Bleh."

"I know!" the clone said, waving her arms with a disgusted look. "That's the weirdest shit!"

It really was. The taste of a carpet didn't look good at all, especially now that she was thinking what sorts of things were usually absorbed in carpets, and – yuck.

Thankfully, the clone saved her from that train of thought, and pulled her in by the collar to kiss her. All thoughts about carpet evaporated in an instant as the lips met hers, blooming with warmth and lime and cashew nuts and fresh laundry and hot sauce and lazy afternoons. She moaned, a shiver so strong going down her spine that it felt like her vertebrae were spinning, all in opposing directions. They might have, she didn't care. She deepened the kiss, licking at the clone's mouth without particular grace and pulling her close.

"Mmmh, fuck," one of them said. Neon felt her tail wrap around the clone's, both of them twisting around one aother into a tight helix, the smooth fur of the tails rubbing against each other sending an almost paralyzing wave of frisson up her tailbone and directly into her stomach.

Breathing didn't feel necessary, but getting more of the clone – herself? – did. She moaned and fell backwards with the clone, ending up lying on something soft upside-down. Their breasts were touching, the tops having had the tact to leave on their own without prompting, and Neon could feel the clone's nipples pressing against her own. She sighed, pushing them closer, and slid her hand down the clone's back to squeeze her ass.

The effect was mirrored, and she breathed out a moan into the clone's mouth when she felt the fingers caressing her and pressing into her ass cheek. Here and there it felt like they were almost blending together, but she had no attention to spare for that.

"Someone's needy."

"Fuck you."

"Please."

Who said what didn't matter, only the fact that at some point, one of them had pushed down the shorts and raised her knee to press between her legs. She clamped her thighs around the knee with a short giggle, basking in the light of the small sun of pleasure between her legs. She was leaving the thigh drenched, and every slightest movement caused the most ecstatic wave of low, rumbling tremors to quake her to her core, winding her up and breaking her down.

They moaned, mirroring each other, and slowly sank to their knees with their legs interlocked so that both could grind against the other. A pinch, a kiss, a slap, a joke; vague impressions flowed between them, some physically and some not. She very soul throbbed in need as they sped up, arms splitting and melding to better coax out the mind-blanking pleasure, and they _screamed_ – just an atavistic sound that wasn't even a sound, only an expression of pure lust as the swirling white imploded around them, pushing them into one shared climactic singularity as the universe turned black.

* * *

"...and you let her do this," Flynt said evenly.

"Hey!" Coco said, scowling at him. "She just told me that she was 'an antenna' or something, and then..." She gestured at the table.

Neon had collapsed to her knees, head resting on the table with her eyes rolled up and tongue lolling out, drooling out a small puddle of saliva. She was twitching occasionally, and with a clipped moan, she started humping the table leg.

Flynt pinched the bridge of his nose, idly noting how impressive it was for there to be an awkward silence when the loudspeakers were nothing short of deafening. "I'll just... drag her out for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know at this point


	11. This One Made Me Read Up On Quasicrystals And Their Discovery, And They're Kind Of Interesting Actually TBH (Glynda x Nora)

"—on my desk by next Friday. For tomorrow's lecture, we're going over the synthesis demos, so make sure your schemata are pre-filled so that we don't have to go overtime."

_Come on._ Nora worried her lip, glancing at the clock.

"Again," Glynda said after a pause. "Class dismissed."

_Come one come on come on._

"Ms. Valkyrie, if you'd stay for a moment," she continued once everyone started getting up.

_Jackpot._

Nora tried to keep the smile off her face as she felt one of the students give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as they filed out. The wrath of Goodwitch was an awe-inspiring thing – to the point where a small Vacuan brewery sold a spicy chili beer brand under that label, which was gleefully imported to Beacon at no small cost or risk to your personal wellbeing. People took the command to stay behind after class at face value, so Nora put on her best uncertain smile for a few nonverbal well-wishers as she got up, the last of the students slinking out of the door and clicking it shut behind themselves. She got up, locking the door on her way down, and hummed a short tune as she walked down the steps of the auditorium to meet Glynda at her desk.

Glynda didn't even glance at her at first, just ordering her papers and tapping them into a neat pile. Only after she was done, she looked up, and Nora felt a familiar twist in her stomach. There was just something otherworldly about how Glynda could convey such an amount of undivided, authoritative attention with a single look.

"I graded your essay on quasicrystallic Dust exhaustion methods." She gave her a Look. Oh gods that Look. You never knew if it was just there as a tacit acknowledgment, or if she was disapproving you, your life choices, the miserable extent of your ability and your blood line as a whole. "You have impressive insight, Ms. Valkyrie, if you just put your head into it."

The praise didn't ease the knot in her stomach at all, so she just nodded. "I, er, use Lightning Dust a lot. I've had time to mull on it." Her breath hitched when the ribbon on her collar twitched and slid off.

Glynda nodded. "The Shechtman approach was quite novel. Crude, but effective."

The top button of Nora's shirt slid open, and she just gave Glynda a thin smile. "That's me!"

Glynda didn't seem amused, but Nora's jacket popped open. The clothing was growing loose on her, but she stayed still. "I think you should look into the material for course 507. The manifolds are probably too beyond your current level, but it touches upon the varying diffraction patterns which I think you could find applications for with your method."

It was really, _really_ hard to stay still when you felt your bra unhook behind your back and slide into your sleeve. "I'll be sure to look into it," she said, fixing her expression and with some struggling managing to not shiver too much as the last of her buttons opened, leaving her stomach and cleavage visible. "500 lectures sound really difficult, though—" She gasped as her panties slammed into the ground with a sudden surge of telekinetic power. "—and, ah, just keeping track of the math on this class is a..." She swallowed as her jacket peeled off her, flung off to some corner. "...hurdle."

Glynda hummed in assent, and the hem of Nora's shirt slowly floated up, at first baring her back and then her breasts. "I'm sure, but I think you can make use of the more practical examples in the course material. The diffraction patterns are related to the method you are using closely enough."

Nora let out a choked whine as her shirt bunched up behind her shoulders and then rolled down off her, leaving her in just her shoes, socks and skirt. Between Glynda's inquisitive gaze and the cool air of the auditorium, her nipples had already hardened to points, and she was acutely aware of how the wet spot between her legs was covered by nothing but the plaid skirt. Which was feeling abnormally floaty at the moment.

Nora cleared her throat. "I... see. I'll take a shot at it, at least."

Glynda nodded and got up. "See to it," she said and walked around the desk. Nora's throat went dry as she watched her rise. She had to be like ten feet tall. Minimum. Before those boots. Just look at those legs. It was a crime they ended at all. She had to crane her neck to meet Glynda's eyes when she stopped in front of her. Glynda stared her down wordlessly, letting the tension build while she swished her riding crop in her right hand.

The pressure on her grew, and it was almost impossible to not move when the shivers of excitement settled between her shoulders and stayed there. She flicked her eyes down at the crop, feeling a familiar throb. For all the jokes Glynda got for her weapon of choice, she knew how to use it dreadfully well.

The crop rose, and with it, so did her skirt. She let out a tiny "eep" as the tip of the crop touched her chin and tilted her head up, leaving her entirely uncovered when the skirt bundled up into a tight ring around her hips and then floated down to join her panties. Glynda locked eyes with her, and it was all she could do to not moan on the spot.

"Bend over."

Nora's body moved on an instinct with no conscious input from either her or Glynda's Semblance. She pressed her chest on Glynda's desk, and she spread her legs with the aid of a subtle telekinetic pull. She was flushed head to toe, and she pushed her ass out, gripping the edge of the desk. There was no imminent reaction from Glynda, and as the seconds ticked on, Nora closed her eyes and let out a breathy moan as a full-body shiver ran through her. She throbbed, imagining Glynda's crop on her, and she let out a sudden gasp when Glynda's fingertips brushed against the nape of her neck, sending another wave of goosebumps down her body.

Glynda worked in silence, just slowly gliding her fingers down Nora's back. Light caresses here and there, following her musculature down her spine, until they settled on her ass. Nora's heart pounded in her ears when the fingers slipped lower and spread her lips open. Being open and exposed – _appraised_ – like that made her clench, made only stronger by the fact that she knew that Glynda certainly saw her reaction. She moved to wipe a lock of hair out of her eye, but found that her hand had been clamped onto the desk by an invisible force. She experimented with the binds, finding them unyielding. Even when she strained as hard as she could without bringing out her Semblance and charring the desk – she was prideful, not suicidal – the telekinetic bands kept her in place, and all she managed was to shake her ass slightly.

She sucked in air when the tip of the crop tapped against her spread lips, making an embarrassingly wet noise in the silence of the auditorium. Glynda let go of her, taking a step back, and Nora felt the pressure of her own Aura at he back of her skull. She gritted her teeth and stiffened, only partially managing to muffle her moan when the crop came down on her ass, making a sharp sound which echoed in the room. Hot pain bloomed on the spot, and she held her breath as each rapid beat of her heart made it swell until it peaked and started dying down, leaving behind just an aching, warm spot. She exhaled slowly, blinking her vision back to clarity, and spat out a swear when another swat left a symmetrical mark on her other cheek.

Next time Glynda gave her less time to come down from it, following up with a rapid one-two which drove a strained grunt out of Nora. It hurt and she was squirming in her shoes, but every time she was given a brief pause, the uncomfortable pain receded and left behind a prickly-hot tingling feeling. Next two Nora managed without making noise, but then Glynda went low and hit her inner thighs, forcing her to moan. It was so close where she needed to be touched. Her clit was _aching_ for contact, and the sharp hits of the crop did nothing to curb that. There was a pause, and the crop tapped her pussy lightly, and just the contact was enough to make her jump and her knees buckle out from under her, leaving her lying on the desk.

She couldn't keep track of them. She was glad Glynda didn't make her because just counting past five was starting to get difficult with how cottony her head felt, and she just slumped down breathlessly when she heard the crop be lowered on the desk next to her. Her eyes were unfocused, and she just let out a weak moan when Glynda put her hand on her neck and slid it down, mirroring her earlier caress. This time it blended in with the throbs and aches of her body, lulling Nora into a pleasant daze until Glynda reached her ass with a firm squeeze, the tender flesh there rousing Nora back to some semblance of lucidity.

Not enough for her Aura to register anything, as she flinched in surprise when Glynda's open palm hit her there. A light slap, but amplified by the earlier barrage. The pain flared and dulled out in a second, and Nora forgot about it entirely when she felt Glynda's fingers trace their way back to her pussy and slide in, aided by the slick arousal smeared on her thighs.

She was so empty that it hurt, and she moaned shamelessly when Glynda's fingers saw to that. Just two, pumping into her with lockstep precision, crooking in her in just the right way every time she pulled out. Nora's head spun from the overload of sensation, and all she could do was buck her hips to meet the thrusts. She whimpered when Glynda pulled out, but the sound turned to a drawn-out groan when something unnaturally smooth pressed into her instead, simultaneously rigid and flexible. She could feel a faint tingle as her Aura met Glynda's, and she forgot how to breathe when the telekinetic dildo bent inside her. It filled her perfectly, twisting and turning in a way nothing else could, and she breathed out the air she was trying to hold onto when she felt Glynda drape herself on top of her.

Compressed against the desk, Glynda's bust on her back, she couldn't think. Just shiver and throb, legs shaking weakly as Glynda finally reached down and rubbed her fingers on her aching clit in a tight circle. Nora locked up, too wound-up to take another touch, and let out a tortured, choked moan as the orgasm seized her, shivering and shaking under the binds and pressure as her vision whited out under the stimulation.

She wasn't sure when Glynda had gotten off her, but after an amount of time, she found herself panting on the desk, free of the bindings. Her skin was clammy and she ached all over, but she put on a dumb smile when she imagined Glynda taking in the sight of her exhausted body presented in front of the auditorium.

"You really are a work of art," Glynda mumbled and traced her index finger down the dip of Nora's spine, sending a pleasant buzz up her body.

"Mmmhmm," Nora responded, closing her eyes briefly and resisting the urge to doze off. She blinked them open and tilted her head just enough to look at Glynda, allowing a trace amount of Aura flow past the chokehold she had kept it in, feeling it invigorate her body and clear her head. Not too much, of course, because being all fuzzed up was most of the fun. "But wouldn't you say that I'd look better on my knees, hm? Gross oversight on your part."

Glynda smiled at her and pressed her hand down on the swell of Nora's back, pushing her down. "Be careful, or I might just choose to want to keep you like that, all for myself.

_Gods, yes,_ was all Nora could think of as she rolled over, feeling the telekinetic grip wrap around her shoulders to pull her off the table.


	12. Essence of Elements (Summer x Amber)

"Is this really how they do it?" Amber looked uncertain. Most people did, finding themselves tied to a table buck-naked with Summer smiling at them, but she'd get over it.

"Of course. Don't be so suspicious about every little thing." Summer nodded resolutely and bent over Amber, putting a length of fabric over her eyes as a blindfold.

"I... uh, I'm not... Is it really necessary?"

"Of course it is!" Summer said, tying the knot tight. "How else would you learn the elements!" When Amber was about to reply, Summer just put her finger on her lips to shush her. "Now, focus on the moment and don't think too hard about the why. It's important for Maiden meditation!"

She took her finger off and smiled when Amber went to immediately retort, and with a flick of her wrist, she slipped a ballgag between Amber's lips to turn the protest into a muffled noise. "You talk too much," Summer mumbled and reached for the earmuffs, slipping them on Amber's head which drew an alarmed noise. "Now now, just focus on staying quiet. It'll work out."

Amber frowned, but nodded after a moment, and Summer slid the earmuffs on her ears, sealing her in darkness and silence. No distractions to keep her from focusing. It would be difficult to get the practice really going, but what did they have if not time. Summer hummed to herself, making sure that the muffs and the blindfold would stay on, and as a final touch, strapped the collar around Amber's throat. The collar was studded onto the table itself, so Amber couldn't raise her head without choking herself. Summer ignored the questioning groan, only tapping Amber's cheek sharply, and took a step back to appreciate the sight.

Amber was splayed on her back on a hardwood table, wrists and ankles tied to each corner. They were pulled taut enough to give her little room to move, leaving her entirely exposed. Her breathing belied her nervousness, as her chest was rising and falling rapidly. The motion drew the eye, and Summer couldn't resist placing her hands on Amber's chest and sliding them up to cup her breasts. Soft and full, and perfect for palming. Her light brown skin was smooth to the touch, and Summer took great pleasure in tracing her hands over it to brush her fingers against her nipples.

The rest of her body was worthy of admiration, too. Long months of trekking through the wilderness had shed off everything that was excess, leaving behind just a pleasantly toned body. A body which Summer currently had free reign in exploring. She smiled, feeling how the small circles she was doing with her fingers were making Amber's nipples harden.

She could finish with that. First, the meditation was more important, and they had plenty of time to burn.

She pulled away and left Amber alone for a few minutes. The waiting would intensify the feelings, so she was in no hurry when she went around the corner to fetch the small cart she had prepared. Telling Amber about it beforehand would have ruined the surprise.

She furrowed her brows as she pulled it back into the room. Maybe it didn't really _need_ to be a surprise in the first place... Oh well, it'd work out just perfectly. It had been just a few minutes, and Amber was already tensed up, her fingers fidgeting nervously and occasionally making fists.

Excellent. The loss of her senses had certainly heightened her sensitivity a great deal.

Summer hummed a tune to herself as she set up the tray next to her. A few jugs and pouches, some bowls and massage rocks, a set of candles, a metal pendant, a knife set—

She frowned, picking up one of the surgical knives. This wasn't where they were meant to be. She narrowed her eyes and brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply and recognizing the faint smell of disinfectant. _Fresh_ disinfectant. Raven had promised to clean them up right after their little session ended, and the scent here was definitely a recent one. If she had been shirking her responsibility and leaving them all dirty until _today_ —

She shook her head, bundling the knives back up. Raven would get an earful (and an assful) for that later, but she had more pertinent things to do. She set them aside and snapped her finger on the wick of the candle, sparking it alight. Maiden powers were... tricky to use. Sheer firepower was easy enough to conjure even with minimal training, and most people were naturally attuned to a particular element which was enough to let them level a small town right off the bat.

Sheer firepower which, as had been recently demonstrated in the failed assault on Beacon, was not quite everything. It was the precision and versatility which made all the difference, and having Amber just float around acting like a glorified leafblower just would not do. Some... practice was in order, and getting used to the fine details was a good first step.

She looked over Amber, watching how her nipples were pointing towards the ceiling and begging for attention. Perhaps later. She sighed and took the candle off the table, tilting it around in a slow circle and then holding it horizontally over the back of her hand to drip some wax on it. It was pleasantly hot on her skin. Definitely beyond warm, but nowhere near the aw-fuck-ow-my-skin of regular candle wax. She had a few of those too, but they were for more experienced use.

She turned towards Amber and put her palm on her stomach, making her flinch from the sudden contact. She massaged her navel briefly, running her hand up and down, and then dripped a few drops of wax just below the belly-button.

Amber gasped and stiffened, her stomach doing a lovely clench from the sudden spike of heat. It wasn't that hot, but with nothing else on her mind, the effect was more than intense. Summer smiled, watching the wax cool, and then dripped some more on her. She traced a loose circle around her stomach, the reactions slowing down and becoming more controlled as Amber got used to the heat. Dripping a larger glob right on her navel made her suck in air through the gag, though, and her breathing quickened as Summer took a detour towards her sternum. The cooling drops left behind a pretty line, and Summer paused for a moment to watch one splotch peel off and fall down as Amber sucked in her stomach.

Wonderful. She put her other hand on Amber's breast, and with slow motions, moved the candle in a slow circle around her other breast. The skin there was more sensitive, as signified by the shallowing breaths which only grew shallower as Summer tightened the circle into a spiral. Amber whined, a shiver going through her body, and Summer cut the last few rounds short, dropping a large globulet right on Amber's inviting nipple.

Amber yelped and arched her back off the table, straining against the bindings. She squirmed in place, holding her breath for a few seconds as the heat soaked into her skin, and then released with a slow huff, falling back onto the table. She was breathing heavily, and Summer gave her a few moments to cool down. It was the sharpness which was the essence of heat.

Summer traced her finger on Amber's skin, nudging a few spots of wax off as she wandered. Amber twitched when Summer flicked at the hardened peak of wax on her nipple to peel it off. The nipple underneath was rock-hard, and Summer just had to lean down and run her tongue in a circle around it.

Amber moaned, breathing uneven. As much as Summer would have liked to hear more of that, she had other things to move onto, so she regretfully let go of the nipple with a pop. After a moment's consideration, she dropped another blob of wax on it, eliciting a sharp inhale. She let the wax on, only lightly tracing her fingers back down Amber's body and letting her hand rest on her inner thigh. Amber swallowed uncertainly, and she took a deep breath as Summer slid her hand between her legs, cupping her. The warmth there was palpable, and Summer gave her a light massage, sliding her middle finger between her lips a few times before pulling away, making Amber slump back down.

No time to let her rest. Without a pause, Summer snuffed the candle with a snap of her fingers and reached for the chilled bowl to take a thick icicle from it. It was the size and shape of a cob of corn, and Summer weighed it in her hand experimentally. It was slippery when it started to melt, so keeping a good grip would be necessary. She took a step forward and lined the tip of the icicle on Amber's other nipple, pressing it down without a warning.

Amber stiffened and swore from the sudden jolt of sensation. Summer kept the tip of the icicle there, circling Amber's nipple and covering it with ice-cold meltwater. The sensation was sudden and would seep deep into her, growing to a dull, tingling chill as it settled in. Summer traced the ice over Amber's sternum and onto her other nipple, flicking the wax cap off and drawing out a choked squeal as the heated skin made contact with the chill of the ice.

Summer took a steadying breath and reached for her Semblance. Two hands were awfully few, and the replacements she could get were... finicky. Her Aura quivered and split under her cloak, reaching out in black-and-red tendrils. Maintaining good control over them took exhausting focus, so she didn't waste time directing them to curl around her hand. She snapped the icicle in half and let the tendrils carry the pieces, directing each to be pressed on Amber's nipple. There was a shiver as they made contact, but otherwise she managed to stay remarkably still.

Summer reached for the bowl again, retrieving a few ice cubes, and Amber definitely didn't stay still when she pressed them on her sternum. There was a confused groan, but Summer just moved past it, sliding the two ice cubes down Amber's stomach. She rolled over the droplets of wax which were shedding at a rapid rate from the occasional shivers the cold drew out. Summer slid the cubes over Amber's hips, dipping over her inner thighs and back up again, nesting one in her navel and taking out a replacement.

The onslaught of ice cooled Amber rapidly, and she was shivering in short order. One cube disappeared between her legs, stealing her breath away for a while, and the two blocks of ice on her nipples were making slow rounds on her chest. The evaporating meltwater drew out warmth and goosebumps alike, leaving her shivering in a puddle.

Summer hummed. Where fire was sharp and sudden, it was passing. Cold was dull and inevitable. But water, though – water was the essence of transition. Ice and steam, heat and cold.

She dispersed her Semblance with a relieved sigh, letting the blocks fall. One was left between Amber's breasts, staying there for a few breaths until it slid off too. Summer moved on and picked up a pouch of marble sand from the table, weighing it in her hand and calling forth a sliver of fire in her palm, heating it up. Soon, the pouch was hot to the touch, and she continued until it was close to unbearable, at which point she went over to Amber and poured a thin line of it from her hip to her navel.

Amber jerked, hips squirming away from under the heat which clashed with her cool skin, but Summer didn't stop. It would sting, but only for a moment before the sand cooled. She traced the line over Amber's stomach, smiling at how the muscles flexed to shake off the sand, and she stopped on her sternum, letting a small heap build there as a pocket of warmth. Amber let out a strained breath when she stopped, but Summer moved on immediately, grabbing a smooth black granite stone from the table. It fit her palm easily and cooled down in her palm fast with a small application of the aspect of frost. This one she didn't cool down too much, as she leaned over and pressed it on Amber's clitoral hood.

The reaction was immediate, and Amber shot taut in her bindings with a swear, casting sand off her where it didn't stick to sweat and water. Summer still kept the rock firmly there, heavy and cold, and rocked it around gently. Earth was solid and heavy, but could take in heat just as easily as it did cold. The slightly porous surface made Amber whimper as Summer slid the stone up, leaving it on her pubic mound. She leaned in to give Amber's clit a quick kiss, wrapping her lips around it and feeling it throb. She smiled, tracing a finger up between Amber's lips to spread the wetness, and gently blew air on her pussy, making her twitch.

Air went where it pleased and did as it wanted. She pulled back, leaving her panting.

Next, she reached for the decanter of water. Room-temperature, so she only warmed it a smidgen before she started pouring it over Amber's body in a thin stream. Neither warm nor cold, it was the essence of transition; washing away sweat and the shivers, the hot sand and the remaining cold of the ice. Amber moaned and bucked when Summer let the stream pass over her thighs, and she indulged her by directing it to fall right on her clit for a few seconds, making her gasp and jerk as the water mixed in with the arousal.

Once it was empty, she set it aside, admiring Amber for a second. Glistening in the low light, out of breath and squirming in need.

Summer smiled. Perfect for the second step... and some more personal fun. She reached for the tray and retrieved a small vial of peppermint oil. It was stark stuff, it really was – it wasn't easy to make Raven scream for anything – so she'd have to dilute it before use, but...

She glanced over at Amber's pussy, wet with her clitoris peeking out from under its hood.

Yes, she'd enjoy every moment of lapping the oil from that nub.

Her smile widened as she uncorked the bottle. Cold was blunt, but it, too, could have a sharpness to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YER THE AVATAR NOW, AMBER


	13. Those Five Words (Robyn x Pyrrha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today hopefully so that I don't fall behind, so stay tuned

"No no, we should be fine. Just hold onto the truck for a few days to throw them off. Lay low and then drop it somewhere in the B-sector to make them think that's where we keep them." Robyn switched her Scroll to her other hand to fish out her keys. "Sure you'll manage to keep it tucked for that long? We don't want an another acci—" She winced, getting a rather heated earful. "Fine, fine, I get it. Just making sure. Keep me posted if anything happens."

She twirled the keys in her hand before clicking them into the lock of her apartment's front door. "Maybe. If you're good." She smiled deviously. "She's not quite ready yet, though, but I might give you a sneak peek before the rest." She paused. _"If_ you're good. Alright? Okay. See you soon."

She clicked the scroll shut. Fiona was adorable when she tried so hard. Maybe she did deserve an early look at her new pet project. Though that would tick off the rest, May especially. She sighed. Underlings were sometimes so complicated. She opened the door and stepped in, quickly closing it behind herself, the smile returning to her face quickly.

It was good that at least some things were simple.

"And how are we doing?" she asked, taking her time to appreciate this pet project.

Pyrrha scowled at her. So determined, but the threatening look was quite thoroughly undermined by the fact that she was kneeling and wearing nothing but her collar and the cuffs holding her forearms together behind her back. She did have the leash on, too, which was currently held in her mouth just as she had been instructed to do. The deep-red leather matched her hair perfectly, and going by how deep her teeth were pressing into the handle of the leash, it was working quite well as a bit gag at the moment, too. For all her defiance, she still found herself greeting her mistress coming from work as she had been told to: presenting herself with her wrists crossed behind her back, chin high and legs spread which put her body on display.

A body which was as close to perfection as her moniker was. Toned thighs which could be made to quiver in the most satisfying way after a long session of playing, the defined stomach which flexed so wonderfully when in the throes of pain or pleasure, the firm breasts which were so exquisitely sensitive that Robyn had hard time not just spending all her time on them. Not to mention the slender neck and clavicle, so perfect for biting, and the soft, full lips which just demanded to be soothed into a reluctant moan whenever Pyrrha drew them to a snarl.

Robyn smiled. And, of course, the throbbing heat between her legs that was so endlessly fun to toy with. One of Robyn's – many, many – orders was that a slave should be excited when greeting her mistress, so she put that to a test and crouched in front of Pyrrha, meeting her eye to eye. "So," she said in a low voice, "let's see how you are doing."

Pyrrha bit on the leash harder, breath quickening, but she knew not to respond. She just set her jaw when Robyn reached between her legs and gave her a long, slow stroke with her index finger, drawing it up between her lips and over her clit. Pyrrha's legs twitched from the sudden, direct contact, and Robyn nodded slowly as she spread the arousal on Pyrrha's clitoris in slow, deliberate movements.

"You've been a good toy." She resisted her grin when Pyrrha huffed at her indignantly. That pride, oh gods that pride was just the most precious thing. Even when she was being toyed with in the middle of the living room, having just had to rut some piece of furniture to make herself up to Robyn's standards. The Invincible Girl was as tenacious as they had made her to be, and right now she was in the sweet spot where she knew she had to obey, but still had all of her fighting spirit left.

Perfect to leverage. "I see you've also learned to not bark so much. Or have you?" Robyn slapped her cheek, getting just a grunt and a strained inhale in response as Pyrrha breathed through her teeth and turned back to glare daggers at her. "Good girl," Robyn said and patted her on the cheek she had just slapped. The collar was working wonders, it seemed. Not only did it vent all of her Aura away before it could be used for anything underhanded, but it also came with a shocking mechanism. An exceptionally configurable shocking mechanism, that is, which allowed for all kinds of things. Such as giving her a zap if she tried to vocalize her protests. Or raise her head anywhere in the house outside of this specific spot where she was to present herself, or even just _be_ anywhere she wasn't meant to be outside of her schedule.

Wonders of technology. She hummed cheerfully and took the leash from Pyrrha's mouth and got up, giving it a tug. Pyrrha swallowed thickly, lips set, but she eventually followed the pull, bowing her head low to avoid the shock. Robyn walked to her sofa and fell on it unceremoniously, stretching widely and watching how Pyrrha was snarling and crawling her way to her. They both knew what was coming, but it was still as satisfying as always to see Pyrrha's expression flicker between apprehension and disgust as Robyn undid her belt and threw her pants off.

Pyrrha stopped a little ways away between Robyn's legs, looking at her furiously as she removed her boxers and spread her legs. The hesitation was honestly most of the fun, so Robyn didn't hurry her up, letting Pyrrha just kneel there and fight her nature. After a few long seconds, Robyn gave the leash a tug as a reminder that she did have manual control over the collar too, and Pyrrha shook her head in disbelief, shuffling closer.

"There we go," Robyn murmured as she grasped Pyrrha's ponytail when it entered her reach, pulling Pyrrha between her legs. The livid look she got was just icing on the cake as Pyrrha's tongue made contact, and she started obediently lapping at her like she had been told to. As obediently as one could, while still glaring daggers at her owner with full murderous intent.

Robyn sighed and leaned back, basking in the impotent fury nestled between her legs. There was something especially demeaning about her not being able to lift her head any higher than was necessary to eat her mistress out. It was a good reminder of her place. As were the casual shows of dominance. Robyn crossed her leg, putting her shin behind Pyrrha's head and clamping her in place like that. Pyrrha winced and closed her eyes as she was trapped, and Robyn frowned.

"What did we talk about the clit?" she asked slowly, and Pyrrha blinked herself back to present, quickly pushing forward to wrap her lips around Robyn's clit and giving it a suck. Robyn sighed and pulled Pyrrha closer by the ponytail, pressing her there. It was difficult to tell if it was the way she used her tongue or the way her expression couldn't decide between humiliated and livid, but Pyrrha gave, bar none, the best head she knew. Such a strong champion, reduced to just a glorified sex toy.

Robyn yanked sharply at the ponytail, pulling Pyrrha off her for a second, leaving a strand of saliva connecting her mouth to her pussy while she caught her breath. "Now now, don't be greedy. _Savor_ it." She grinned and pulled Pyrrha back, feeling that world-class tongue lick at her labia before pushing into her.

Robyn took her time. As much as she would've liked to just ride Pyrrha's face until suffocation became a threat, it was even more satisfying to drag it on and smear her own arousal on Pyrrha's face. Coating her skin in a lewd sheen and making sure the scent and taste stuck to her. Watching how time and time again, Pyrrha caught her breath and swallowed, trying to keep to her dignity, only to be pulled back in. It was so mesmerizing that Robyn didn't even realize how close she was until she throbbed urgently, and she had to pull Pyrrha in with force to plant her mouth on her clit. She swore under her breath and tightened the headlock she had Pyrrha in. The message that sent was clear, and Pyrrha did her best to suck and twirl her tongue.

"Fuck—" Robyn groaned, clamping around Pyrrha and staring her in the eyes as she went over, each reluctantly eager lick pushing her higher. A high-class champion put so low was an aphrodisiac in and of itself, and Robyn's toes curled as Pyrrha looked to the side, face red from the use.

She sighed as the throbs started to die off, and she shoved Pyrrha away from herself, sending her on the carpet. The sudden climax had left her thoughts muddy, so she just sat there, coming back from her high and watching how Pyrrha got to her knees. Her red hair was disheveled, and with a clenched jaw she tried to rub the slick off her face onto her shoulder, hunched over to avoid the collar.

"You're doing good, pet," Robyn said and wiped her forehead. "I could start sharing you with a showing like that."

Something passed through Pyrrha's face. Either fear or revulsion, it was hard to tell, but both were equally entertaining.

No matter. Robyn got up and wrapped the leash around her hand a few times, towering over Pyrrha. She smirked and started pulling the leash up, making the collar go taut around Pyrrha's neck as she neared the point where the height would cause the collar to trigger. Pyrrha huffed between clenched teeth and pushed down against it, breath coming in strained gasps.

Robyn continued the pull until Pyrrha's breaths became panicked, and then she put her foot between her shoulderblades, pushing her down. She kept the leash snapped taut and slowly lowered Pyrrha down until she was pinned against the carpet.

"Good. Now, present."

Pyrrha shuddered against Robyn's foot. She didn't move, only stayed there and took forceful breaths, but when Robyn gave the leash another tug, she let out a small, choked grunt and started shuffling her knees forward. Like she had been trained to, she kept her head low and got on her knees, spreading them a shoulder-width apart and raising her ass up in the air for appraisal. It was the position she was always the most reluctant to get into, so it was all the more enjoyable to watch her do it anyway.

As good as Pyrrha did feel under her heel, Robyn had to step off to get a better angle. Pyrrha glared at her darkly as Robyn walked around her a few times, eyes roving on the sculpted body before her. A slight shiver could be seen going down Pyrrha's back when Robyn crouched behind her and leaned in to just breathe against her pussy which clenched reflexively from even the small stimulus.

"Let's see how you're really doing," Robyn murmured and raised her hand between Pyrrha's legs, pressing a single finger against her clitoris. The touch made Pyrrha flinch, and Robyn moved on undeterred, sliding her finger up and into her pussy. Warm, wet and throbbing; just primed to be filled up and teased until Pyrrha collapsed. She crooked her finger in her, tracing the pad along her inner wall and feeling how it made Pyrrha tense up. The angry looks she gave could mask only so much, and as Robyn pushed a second finger in, it was impossible to miss the connection between the sudden throb and the sharp nasal exhale as Pyrrha tried her best to make it look like it didn't feel good.

All too pliable. With her arms locked behind her back, it was next to impossible for her to stimulate herself, especially when the collar made sure that she had very limited areas she could move in. That gave Robyn almost exclusive access to teasing her which was certainly paying off. The constant teasing and arousal had heightened Pyrrha's sensitivity to a different level which showed in every twitch and flinch of her body as she was conflicted between her needs and her pride.

She used her other hand to press her fingers on either side of Pyrrha's clit, sliding them back and forth and making her clench around the fingers in her. And best of all—

"Well, now," Robyn murmured and crooked her fingers in her again, pushing a sliver of her Semblance into them. "Do you want to cum?"

Pyrrha growled, straining against the armbinder, but Robyn paid no attention to that. She was entirely focused on the subtle ripples of purple light radiating between her hand and Pyrrha's pussy. The color wavered for long seconds, occasionally pulsing towards red, but when Robyn pressed her fingers together against Pyrrha's clit, the light trembled and slowly colored in green as Pyrrha let out a strangled, desperate moan.

Robyn wet her lips, taking in the clear color. "Very good toy," she said quietly and pulled out, making Pyrrha slump down breathlessly. That was a first... but it most certainly would not be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay her Semblance doesn't actually work like that BUT THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE'D WANT YOU TO THINK


	14. Break-in Room (Neo x Willow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today! Check the previous chapter if you missed it when published.

Neo held her breath and focused on her Semblance again, turning herself invisible. It was a slow, sluggish transformation, as it was fiendishly difficult to show nothing instead of something, and she had been burning through her Aura like this over the night one time too many already. The illusion settled on her uneasily, and she dashed across the manor hallway. The damn place was _littered_ with cameras for some reason, and no disguise of hers would explain her skulking around these parts, so invisibility it was.

Her Aura lurched in her – a phenomenally uncomfortable feeling – and she gritted her teeth, forcing the cloak of nothing around her to stabilize. The exertion made her stumble, and she realized she was never going to make it to the office like this. She consulted the schematic of the camera system she had memorized, trying to remember a blind spot, and then beelined towards a door to the right which was luckily ajar. Her head pounded with the Aura overuse, and she sucked in her stomach to inch her way through the doorway without making the door creak open any further. There was a camera watching it from the outside, so she held onto her Semblance just long enough to slip inside before letting go of it.

It creaked and splintered around her, leaving her woozy as the suddenly released Aura washed through her. Her vision swam, and she had to lean against the wall for support, ending up sliding down it to sit and catch her breath. She'd wait for the worst of the headache to pass, and then she'd make her way to the main office. She closed her eyes and leaned on the wall. Fucking Schnees. Just walking all the way through the place had taken most of an hour, and she was keeping a pretty good pace.

Her eyes shot open when she heard a sound from the room. Someone mumbled, and in a blink, Neo had kicked herself off the wall and hopped to her feet, sword in hand. She scanned the room frantically. Closet, bookcase, dresser, bed, liquor—bed. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her sword a fraction, taking a closer look at the room. It wasn't just a storage area which she had thought it was, and the clothes and liquor bottles made it look like lived in. She nudged a tipped-over bottle which she recognized as Lopatka vodka, and she crinkled her nose. That was swill without a peer. Following the sound she had heard, she saw a lump on the bed which made another grumbling noise and shifted under the sheets, making a half-empty bottle roll off the bed and thunk on the floor, rolling towards Neo and leaving a half-circle of red wine splatters on the carpet. The smell of alcohol was palpable, and Neo after taking a cautious look at the sleeping person on the bed, she tooka few steps closer. With the tip of her sword, she flipped the top of the blanket off to reveal the person's face.

An older woman with white hair, half-dressed and clearly conked out. Neo blinked. The Schnee matriarch? She glanced over at the room again, now noticing a row of wine bottles in the bookcase, each of which was worth more than Neo's would have made in a month back in Vale. Maybe the rumors of her being estranged weren't as far-fetched, then.

The woman snored. What was her name again? W something. Wilhelmina? Wilma? Whismur? No, it was... She hummed. Right. Willow. That. As if responding to her pondering, Willow frowned in her sleep and rolled her head to the other side, drawing Neo's attention to how her shirt was half-off and revealing her shoulder. The silence deepened in the room as Neo considered her options and cast a glance at the door. She had a good fifteen minutes to burn at the very least to recover her Aura, and based on the amount of bottles here, Willow would not much mind her company.

She eyed the bare shoulder again. _She_ wouldn't really mind Willow's company, either. And it's not like Cinder was ever up to anything fun...

She smirked and sheathed her sword. She could have a bit of fun. She hopped on the bed, pulling the cover off Willow who didn't respond at all, just lying there with half of her clothes pawed off before she had passed out. Neo opted to help her there, undoing the few last buttons and pulling her shirt open, revealing a black bra.

Huh. Weird. Winter had everything in white, so she had somehow expected that to be genetic. She shrugged and pushed the bra up to let her breasts out. Yes, these were very much more genetic. Full, round, and still fairly perky. She smiled and palmed palmed them, rolling the nipples between her fingers and watching how that made Willow mumble something into her pillow. Not even pinching them managed to rouse Willow, who just frowned in her sleep until Neo let go.

Really, for a woman of her age, her figure was quite remarkable. She bit her lower lip and pushed a hand down her own pants, eyeing how Willow's chest rose and fell with her slow breaths. It had been a while since she had had time to... indulge, and while doing so while on a gig wasn't exactly the most professional thing, it was hard to resist.

The decision was made for her when she saw Willow wet her lips in her sleep. She took the cue and undid her belt buckle to shimmy down her pants. She silently cursed her choice of boots since they took forever to undo, so she left them on and just pushed her pants and panties down below her knees, and awkwardly hobbled over Willow's face. With a huff, she sat down and pressed her pussy against Willow's lips, sighing quietly as she started grinding her hips. It wasn't the most pleasurable way of going about it, but there was something exhilarating about literally rubbing herself on the face of one of the richest people on the planet. She would lie if she said she didn't enjoy dominating people, but this was something altogether different.

She smiled at the thought. All those billions of lien, and still she was muffled under Neo like any tavern wench. In fact... She turned around to face Willow's body instead. Lying down, she managed to shimmy Willow's pencil skirt down, and just to add insult to injury, she took Willow's hand and shoved it between her legs. She wasn't sure if it was just coincidence, but she held back a giggle when she felt Willow's tongue unconsciously brush against her pussy. It was getting her close abnormally fast, and she clamped her legs together, intent on coming onto her face.

Footsteps.

Neo's brain switched gears immediately, forgoing the arousal and launching herself off the bed. She swore mid-air as her bunched-up pants tangled with her legs and made her topple over the other side of the bed awkwardly to hide out of sight, just in time for the door to creak.

"Mom, are you in?" came a quiet but assertive voice from the hallway as the door opened. "I need to use Fath— _WHAT THE—"_

There was a shriek and a tumble as Weiss, half-stepping into the room, saw the scene and halted her entrance with a reflexive glyph, flooding the room in a flash of light and sending herself falling back into the hallway. "I—Nevermind!" she piped and scrambled to her feet, turning to a run and slamming the door shut with another glyph.

Her running footsteps weren't audible for long, leaving Neo back in the silence of the room, still with her pants down. She built up the courage to swallow after a minute or so. The commotion had evidently not been enough to rouse Willow, who just mumbled something about vanilla, her hand still stuck in her panties.

With a deep breath, Neo got up and fixed her hair back into something less embarrassing. The beam of light which was cast through the crack of the door crept over Willow's stomach, highlighting her pale skin nicely, and Neo turned back to her.

Then she squinted and turned back to the door. It hadn't cast a beam like that before, and...

Oh.

Her face fell, and she hobbled over to the door, pulling her pants halfway up to ease the distance.

It was busted in its frame. Whatever it was that Weiss had done to slam it shut hadn't been exactly measured, and now it was skewed with the edges biting into the doorframe. She tentatively gave the handle a try, but the door didn't budge and the bolt of the lock was pinned. A firmer push on the door didn't make it move any more, and with a closer look, even the hinges seemed twisted. Kicking this thing out would _not_ be quiet.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was not her night.


	15. How Was Your Day? (Emerald x Weiss)

Weiss bit her lip and shifted on her knees when she heard the lock turn behind her. Her pulse had been through the roof for the long, long, torturous minutes it had taken for Emerald to get from the driveway to their front door. It didn't help that Weiss had been nervously hovering about the apartment for the last two hours, and the last half-hour already prepared. That was to say, buck-naked and with a blindfold on her forehead. The moment she had heard Emerald come back, she had rushed to the foyer and knelt with her back facing the door. She almost vibrated in place, part from the chill and part from the excitement, and at the last moment she remembered the blindfold and flipped it on her eyes, placing her hands on her thighs.

Seconds ticked by, but the door didn't open. There was some more ratcheting of the key, followed by a swear and a thump on the doorframe, and finally a creak as the door opened to Emerald's mumbling.

"...million-lien apartment and we can't have a working fuckin—" Emerald trailed off.

Weiss smiled to herself, and she shivered as the pause dragged on. Emerald had expressed her appreciation for Weiss's back more than a few times – and gods the massages alone were more than worth it – so Weiss was trying her best to indulge her. Propping up her ass on her heels also probably helped.

Emerald managed to break the spell, and the door slammed shut. "I... I was expecting a 'how was your day?', but I am entirely at peace with this."

"How was your day?" Weiss asked, turning her head as if to look at her.

Emerald snorted, and her footsteps moved closer. "Suddenly not at all important in comparison." Her hand landed on Weiss's head, slowly petting her and sliding down. Weiss tensed as it closed in on her neck, and as much as she tried to suppress it, she went into a full-body shiver as Emerald pressed her hand heavily on the nape of her neck. Her lack of sight made everything so much more intense. She let out a thin moan when Emerald slid her hand down her spine and started tracing her fingers on Weiss's shoulderblades. Her hands were always warm, and it was hard not to press into the touch.

Emerald hummed in appreciation. "How was yours?"

Weiss sighed when Emerald settled her hands on her shoulders and squeezed slightly. "Bored, honestly. But mostly lonely." She paused. "Maybe a bit horny towards the end."

She could hear Emerald raise an eyebrow. "A bit?" She squeezed tighter, and Weiss bit her lip.

"Your schedule is terrible so I had to... get ready rather early."

"Aww. Poor thing." Emerald crouched so that Weiss could feel her breath tickle her ear, and she shivered again from the presence. "All alone in a big house." She slowly moved her other hand over Weiss's collarbone and onto her throat, and Weiss's pulse jumped. She swallowed thickly, and Emerald chuckled. A low, rich sound, which so close to her ear resonated with something so deep in Weiss that it made her heart leap.

"You know..." Emerald said slowly and tilted her hand up to brush over Weiss's chin with her thumb. "You look just wonderful on your knees like that. And all just for me, too."

"A—aha," Weiss managed to reply as Emerald slipped her thumb higher and petted her lower lip, prompting her to open her mouth. It was just so easy to follow the cues, and she couldn't even find herself thinking before sticking her tongue out to meet Emerald's finger.

"Good—" Weiss moaned, thighs tensing "—girl," Emerald murmured and pushed her thumb into Weiss's mouth, tracing a slow circle on her tongue while holding her chin.

She _loved_ being a good girl.

Control... it was such an easy thing to give. All she had to do was nothing. But still – she inhaled sharply when Emerald's other hand grasped her ponytail and tilted her head back – it was the trust that made all the difference. Emerald took her tongue between two fingers and pulled it out slightly, leaving her panting.

There she was: stripped down, blinded, on her knees and presenting like a common slut. Vulnerable to anything. And so very demeaning... if it weren't for the amused huff behind her signifying Emerald's presence, and the sudden kiss on her open mouth.

Weiss moaned into the kiss happily, leaning back to make the angle easier for Emerald. She _wanted_ to give all that to Emerald. She wanted to lay herself bare and show weakness and vulnerability because she trusted her. That for all some part of her brain was screaming at her that she was in danger, she _knew_ that Emerald would never misuse her trust, and all the chills running down her spine and the tension knotting in her stomach didn't have the faintest tinge of the fear of unknown, only excitement for what might come.

Emerald pulled back, all too soon, and Weiss craned her neck to follow, only to be left panting with her tongue out. She only let out a short whine when Emerald gently stroked her tongue and traced her fingers up to her cheek. Weiss leaned against the palm of her hand, magnetized by the warmth.

"Such a good girl," Emerald murmured, and Weiss smiled when the words made her throb. Emerald walked around her, feet quiet on the carpet, and Weiss made sure to spread her knees a fraction when Emerald walked in front of her. The silence was suffocating, and the pulse pounding in her ears was almost deafening. She closed her mouth and swallowed, trying not to squirm. She could feel Emerald's eyes on every inch of her. Tracing the swell of her breasts, the edge of her collarbone, the dip of her stomach and the small rectangle of pale hair she maintained between her legs. She bit her lower lip. She herself preferred the feel of a full shave, but she knew Emerald didn't, and just knowing that Emerald knew that it was all for her made her feel fuzzy. It was... almost like a sign of ownership, only freely given.

She jumped when she felt a finger touch her pussy, and it took her a second to remember how to breathe. She exhaled and settled back down, feeling how Emerald dragged the tip of her finger between her lips.

"...a _very_ good girl," Emerald whispered, and it was all Weiss could do not to hump against the finger. "You know how much I like seeing you all excited and ready?"

Yes. Yes she did. Which was also why she wanted Emerald to see her so excited and ready. She nodded shakily, breath wavering when Emerald dipped her finger in for her to clench around. She _needed_ more, but this was all she wanted.

Emerald pulled out, and Weiss deflated with a strained exhale. The ghost of the feeling still lingered, and even that made her toes curl.

"Now." Emerald stood up. "I think you deserve a reward."

Weiss perked up, looking up at where she thought Emerald was, and nodded quickly. Speaking was hard through the fog.

The footsteps receded, and Weiss was left alone. She wanted to look around. Or get up, or squirm, or just do literally anything to let even a little bit of the tension out of her, but that wasn't what good girls did, so she stayed put, hands in tight fists. Soon enough, the footsteps came back, and Weiss let out a breath of relief.

"Turn around." The authoritative voice struck some chord all the way down in her brainstem, and she was following before she could parse the words, turning her back to Emerald.

"Chin up."

Weiss exhaled, heart jumping. She knew what this was for. There was a jingle of steel and leather behind her, and it brought with her such a cavalcade of splintered memories that she clenched involuntarily.

Emerald took a step closer and crouched down.

Weiss could feel her breath on her neck, the tension of goosebumps building there.

Something soft pressed on the nape of her neck and Weiss bit her lip.

Emerald wrapped the collar around her neck, the suspense building, until she made the ends meet just over the hollow of her throat and pressed the halves of the latch together to wrap it snugly on her.

Weiss breathed out a tiny moan as the faint metallic click sealed the collar on her, making the building frisson erupt from her back and spread over her body all the way to her curling toes.

The pressure around her throat was almost paralyzing, and it overloaded her already muddled thoughts as Emerald leaned in and nibbled on the shell of her ear. "I'm going to _make_ you my good girl," she husked out, and Weiss could feel the last shreds of her will to resist just float away.


	16. Moonlighting (Cinder x Neon)

Cinder walked down a Mantle alley, fuming. She had a Plan, but it was a barebones one. She had nobody but Neo to trust, and she didn't trust her half as far as she could throw that murderous little shit. Not only that, but the scheme was in a holding pattern where she was just waiting for Ironwood to blow everything. In the meantime, all she had to do was pace in their room and sleep with one eye open to make sure that Neo didn't eat her eyeballs.

Eyeball.

She scowled.

She hated Atlas. She genuinely did, every last brick of it, and being cooped indoors didn't help. She glanced around the decrepit buildings around her, and schooled a sneer. Poorly maintained and poor by design. The entire dual city was an affront. Why had she even thought that taking a walk here of all places would clear her head?

She sighed. Being stuck in the same room with Neo was also no way to live. That bastard was a natural at annoying people, and there was no chance of privacy whatsoever. If she weren't just so godsdamn _useful,_ she would have had her neck snapped months ago. Cinder breathed out forcefully and made her clenched fist relax.

Patience was a virtue, but she had never been virtuous, and right now it was pulling her to her limit. She just needed some way of venting her frustration, and much as she would have wanted to just batter down the anti-gravity core keeping the city aloft, that wasn't on the cards.

"...like, two rounds? She hits like a truck, and I was sore for hours!"

Cinder turned her eyes to the noise, seeing a Faunus prostitute standing under a streetlight, speaking to a scroll and looking at her nails. Bright orange hair and a star tattoo on her shoulder, like she was calling for attention. She had a small vest that did nothing to hide the bra underneath, a tiny pink skirt and a collar around her neck. She even had kneepads on to better kneel on.

The prostitute laughed into the phone. "You kidding me? Barely lasted ten minutes, but still left me all bruised on the floor. I'm telling you, don't take a timeslot with her."

Cinder narrowed her eyes and flexed her human fist once. Yes, this one sounded like a perfect outlet. "Hey, you!" she called out, starting to walk up to her.

The prostitute frowned and looked at her in confusion, gesturing at the phone.

As if she was one to turn down an offer. Cinder rolled her eyes. _Eye._ That still stung. "Yes, you," she said firmly. "You have a place nearby?"

The prostitute blinked slowly a few times, moving the scroll away. "I, uh, I really don't know what—"

Playing hard to get. Cinder didn't care, so she just pulled out a swath of stolen Lien cards, jamming them into the prostitute's bra. There was an indignant yelp, which died down quickly as she looked down, mentally tallying the stack. It wasn't a small sum, but Neo was very good at getting them what they needed. "I..." The woman trailed off. "You know what, yeah, sure. Sounds great." She brought the scroll back to her ear. "Uh, something came up. Talk to you later bye."

Cinder stared her down as she fumbled the scroll away. "Well?"

The prostitute pulled the lien out, eyes widening. "Shit, ma'am. Uh, yeah, just round the corner. Not a big place, but big enough."

Cinder grabbed her shoulder and shoved her in the direction. "Get on with it." She had ran out of patience yesterday.

* * *

"Uh, so, this is my casa," the prostitute said as she unlocked the door and gestured at the tiny apartment. "I'm Neon—"

Cinder shoved past her, pushing her against the wall and kicking the door shut. She had no intentions in indulging whatever it was that this woman – Nyan? Could she even be any tackier. – had in store. Cinder pushed past the surprised squeak and pressed their mouths together harshly. She took control of the kiss, pinning the woman against the wall and adding a bit of teeth into the kiss when she tried to resist. Feeling someone squirm against her was invigorating, and Cinder snarled as she pulled off the kiss and wrenched Nyan's head to the side to expose her neck.

"You said you could take a bruising," she murmured. "I'm getting my money's worth."

"I didn—oh _fuck,"_ Nyan started, tapering off to a half-moan when Cinder bit down hard on the juncture of her neck. The hiss of pain was music to her ears, and just for a moment, she could almost imagine that it was Neo doing the squirming.

"Oh yes," Cinder said, pushing her forearm against the hollow of Nyan's throat to feel her pulse. "You're a fast learner. Scream for me, whore." She didn't wait for a response, and just pushed Nyan to the side so that she fell down on her back, losing her breath. Not giving her time to recover, Cinder just stepped in and planted her boot between Nyan's legs. She twisted her sole and put on some pressure, and much to her surprise, all she got in response was a sudden moan.

Cinder raised an eyebrow, and she leaned down, increasing the pressure and feeling how Nyan twitched. "Not just a prostitute, but a slut too. Obscene." She sneered and twisted her foot again, making Nyan gasp and buck her hips once. No wonder she was selling herself. Cinder could have probably _charged_ her for this. Cinder smiled slowly. Oh, she'd get her money's worth, one way or another.

Nyan lay there, blinking rapidly with her legs spread, and she swallowed thickly when her eyes met Cinder's. She was ruffled already; hair a mess, one shoulder strap of her bra fallen off and her skirt hiked up, showing her skintight spats which Cinder's heel was currently digging into. Just passively and without a question taking whatever Cinder was doing to her.

A good stress toy, it seemed.

Cinder stepped off her, but leaned down immediately to grab the her collar to hoist Nyan up so that they were eye to eye. "On all fours," she growled and dropped Nyan back on the floor.

Nyan obeyed, turning around with her tail swishing eagerly. Cinder sneered and pushed Nyan's face down on the carpet to leave her ass up in the air. She flipped up the skirt and unceremoniously tore down the spats, leaving her with a pale white ass and an already damp pussy. Already aroused just from being manhandled and stepped on? Clearly a masochist. Cinder pulled her arm back and gave the ass a harsh slap, the resulting clap and yowl briefly filling the room. Nyan squirmed in place, legs shaking, and Cinder smiled as a red handprint started to form on the pale skin.

"Know your place," she snarled, and struck the other cheek, leaving a matching print there. She then pushed two fingers into her, drawing out a strained moan, and roughly thrust them in and out a few times just to make a point before wiping her fingers on the red ass. The pleasure of this slut was secondary. Though with the ass wiggling in front of her, she started to get ideas. She smirked to herself and called forth a touch of her Semblance, drawing from the pouch of sand on her waist to sculpt a glass protrusion, and with just a thought, the Dust in her outfit flared in response to tie it to her crotch. End result was a sleek black dildo jutting out of her, which Nyan just caught a glimpse of as she turned.

"Where'd you get that—" she started, only to be interrupted as Cinder pulled her back to her knees.

"You speak when spoken to," Cinder growled and for good measure, shoved Nyan's top down to uncover her chest. "Now, polish it, or you'll regret it."

Nyan let out a quiet _eep_ as her breasts bounced free, and as the dildo poked at her cheek, she looked up to Cinder and swallowed. "Y—yes, ma'am."

She stuck out her tongue and licked the length of the toy. She held eye contact and did the same on the other side, pausing to suck at the tip until Cinder grasped her hair and pulled her down on it slightly. It was solid glass so it didn't bend into her throat, but it thrust in deep enough to make her choke. Cinder smiled and kept her there, pointedly nudging her lower a few times until she saw Nyan tear up, at which point she let go.

Nyan coughed and pulled back, taking deep breaths, and then resumed slobbering on the dildo. She put on a show of it, too, looking up to Cinder while pushing her breasts together. She was messy, like a bitch in heat, and saliva was dripping off the toy and her chin.

Cinder huffed and grabbed Nyan's hair again. This time she braced for the pull, but not for the throw as Cinder shoved her back on the ground.

"Look at what you did, slut." Cinder pulled at her collar and pointed at the floor where the saliva had dripped down. "Clean." Nyan licked her lips and hesitated, but she leaned down after a prompting shove from Cinder.

It felt good to be in control, and Cinder breathed in the air of dominance. This slut was wrapped around her finger in no time at all, ass wagging in the air and tongue rubbing against the filthy floor to clean her own spit. Gods know how much semen she had dripped on there before.

Cinder reached to grab the base of her tail, making the whole appendage stiffen when she gripped it. "Now," she said slowly and nudged Nyan's head with her boot as she tried to protest, "I don't want to see your tongue leave that floor. Understood?" To emphasis her point, she tugged at her tail.

Nyan nodded weakly, making a show of pressing her tongue down.

Cinder smirked, resting the dildo between Nyan's asscheeks. "Good." Without any other warning, she pulled back and thrust the slick dildo into her ass.

What she didn't expect was an unabashed moan as the tip slid in, so Cinder scowled and thrust in harder, making the moan peak. Of course this whore was into anal too. She had hoped for some crying and begging, but those seemed to be a touch harder to get.

Not that she had ever had much difficulty in doing that. She started thrusting the rest of the toy in, setting a rapid pace which didn't give Nyan time to get accustomed to it. She writhed and yowled, legs shaking and ass twitching as Cinder filled her up and pulled her back by the tail. The toy slammed into her with relative ease, sinking all the way to the hilt hilt which made the tail whip around wildly, occasionally wrapping itself around Cinder's arm. She could have made the toy bigger too, but it was too late for that now, sadly.

She pulled out, watching how Nyan's asshole twitched rapidly. Most impressive was that she had managed to keep her head down, and she was currently panting breathlessly in a daze with her cheek smearing a spot of saliva on the floor. Cinder leered and slid her fingers between Nyan's pussy lips, making her jump from the contact.

"Sopping wet just from getting your ass brutalized." Cinder spread her fingers and let the arousal between them stretch, and she leaned down to smear it on Nyan's face. "Lucky whore," she murmured and gripped Nyan's collar, making the bell on it twinkle. "Maybe you'll have even cum by the time I'm done with you."

Nyan whimpered, mascara running down her cheeks, and Cinder grinned as she yanked her up by the collar, choking her out and thrusting the toy back in, spearing her ass again.

* * *

"No, Yang, I'm telling you. She even stuck an extra five hundred on my clit before leaving!"

"...firstly, please for the love of gods, when I said 'too much info' the third time, I meant it. Secondly, you made _how_ much?"

"Like two grand, total! A do-over like that would cost me half that in a good establishment, and she just _paid me_ for it!"

"Crazy Atlesian socialites."

"Yeah. I think she had self-esteem issues or something. Half of her face looked burnt, and her other arm felt... I don't know, skeletal. Maybe it was genetic? It was hard to say, but she tried to cover it up a— Yang, you okay?"

"...I think I forgot something in Ironwood's office, gotta run."


	17. Shearing is Caring (Miltia x Melanie x Fiona)

Miltia grumbled as she walked back into their room. It was a wonder that Hei had pulled through and managed to make contact with Mother, and they have been even more surprised that Mother had offered them a job somewhere which wasn't a festering hellscape, but after seeing Mantle, she wasn't so sure it was a significant improvement. Maybe she should have listened to Melanie more because she didn't want to be anywhere near Mother's little web of blackmail and skulduggery, but at the same time...

She sighed. Hei had liquidated all of his assets in Vale to move with them, and he had latched onto the shady side of Mantle like glue, like he had always been a part of the city. Much as she would've liked to stay in Vale, she just couldn't bear leaving Hei high and dry after everything he had done. Mantle did have a lot more opportunities – "Interstices are where the profit is!" Hei had told her – but it still rubbed her the wrong way. Especially being beholden to Mother and her informant circle.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. Maybe she was too focused on the negatives. Downtrodden as Mantle was, there were definitely upsides, too. Far fewer Grimm on the streets which meant that the commerce and people flowed more freely which also meant that it was easier to skim off the flow. And speaking of... She smiled as she reached their room, clicking the door open.

"Hey, Mil," Melanie's voice greeted her from the room, underlay with the faint sound of a rumbling vibration.

Miltia frowned as she opened the door fully. "Mel." She paused. "What did we talk about not touching my stuff?"

Melanie only stuck out her tongue from the middle of the room, kneeling behind Miltia's newest acquisition: a cute sheep Faunus. She was stripped down to just a blindfold, a ring gag and an Aura-suppressing collar, and she was currently straddling a Sybian which was rumbling between her legs. She let out a whimper, ears flicking in Miltia's direction, and tried to squirm away, but between the straps holding her limbs down and Melanie's hands on her, she couldn't progress much.

"Aww, I was just prepping her for you!" Melanie drawled and slid her hands up Fiona's body to push her perky breasts up. "I know how long... _rough_ days you put in..." she murmured and pinched Fiona's nipple, making her squeak. "So I wanted to be a good sister and help you unwind." She winked for good measure.

"Unwind? By running her to the ground?" Melanie was always too irresponsible with their toys, and it showed. Fiona was out of breath and struggling with the vibration, legs flexing against the saddle she was pressed on.

Melanie snorted. "No, I'd never. Just keeping her... wired-up for you. Haven't made her finish once, just for you!"

Admirable. Miltia raised her eyebrow and closed the door behind her to give them some privacy as she walked to the middle of the room, crouching in front of them to better see Fiona.

She was flushed heavily, hair messy and forehead damp from the straining. The ring gag kept her mouth open, so drool had dripped all over her chin and stomach which Melanie was currently spreading around to give her skin a slight sheen which continued all the way down to her thighs, where splatters of arousal stuck her to the black leather of the saddle. Her cheeks were damp under the blindfold, and she whimpered occasionally as Melanie played with her hardened nipples which, based on the red handprints on her chest, were particularly sensitive now.

Miltia hummed and tilted Fiona's chin up with two fingers, feeling her tremble. "I must say, she does look irresistible like this." She leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, smirking when that made Fiona inhale and quickly dart her tongue out of the way of Miltia's. Still not used to that show of affection. Miltia huffed and traced her lips towards Fiona's ear, giving it a soft nibble before Melanie joined in, both of them tracing their tongues on the soft fur of the sheep ear before pressing together into a much more pleasant kiss.

It tasted like home. They sighed as one, tongues languidly moving in unison as they luxuriated in the feeling. Miltia reached over to cradle Melanie's neck, who in turn let go of Fiona and wrapped her arms behind Miltia's back to pull her in. She could do this for hours. Had done, too; bodies and minds melding together until they breathed and came as one. Soft and fleeting touches, perfectly mirrored, pushing and pulling until there was little difference between one and another.

Others wouldn't understand. They never did.

Without a cue, they both pulled back a fraction, just enough to taste each other's breaths. They knew the words, but it was Melanie who spoke them. "You have too many clothes on."

Miltia nodded, and with practiced ease, she shifted towards Melanie and started undoing the lace of her corset, shuffling around so that Fiona wasn't in the way. She knew the knots and they unraveled easily, just as Melanie did the same for her, their mouths meeting again. It was needy, this time, almost feverish, and Miltia moaned into the kiss as Melanie unhooked her bra. The feeling of the pressure lessening around her was exhilarating, and each tug of the lace made the outfit grow looser until it fell down around her hips. Melanie's followed suit soon after, and they had to part for a moment to shrug the clothes off properly. Wearing a thong paid off, and she smiled against Melanie's mouth as she heard an appreciative hum when two tugs of a string made her panties fall off entirely.

"I want to see those on you next time," Miltia whispered and slipped her thumbs under the waistband of Melanie's panties.

"I'd love to." Melanie stood up slowly, letting the panties peel off her, and Miltia stayed kneeling to trace her tongue down to Melanie's thigh as she rose. While there, she gave her inner thigh a nibble, and dragged the flat of her tongue over Melanie's slit.

A taste she whole-heartedly would agree to be addicted to.

Melanie sighed and caressed Miltia's head. "We do have a guest, you know?"

Sometimes, they almost felt like an obstacle. Miltia glanced to the side where Fiona had pushed herself up to her knees as much as the straps holding her down let her, leaning forward and giving herself some breathing room against the rumbling dildo which still had its tip inside her. The way she bit her lip was rather adorable, though, as were the panting breaths she was taking.

"Mmm." Miltia tilted her head. "Can't leave her out, can we?"

Fiona shook her head weakly, and she whined when Melanie knelt behind her again, this time with Miltia at the front. They moved in unison, Melanie grasping the back of the collar while Miltia put her palm on the hollow of her throat, both tilting Fiona back to an upright position. She was trembling, and Miltia smiled as she reached to unclasp the gag. The begging was the most beautiful part of it.

"Gah"—Fiona worked her jaw—"ah, no, please, don't!"

Such a lovely voice. She put her hands over Fiona's ass, resting them there and pulling herself into a kiss with them, silencing the pleading and swallowing the words. It tasted of fear and desperation, which was just the combination to send a wave of goosebumps down Miltia's arms.

"She's such a strong little thing," Melanie whispered right next to Fiona's ear. "I want to see what breaks her."

Miltia smiled and tilted her head to meet Melanie's eyes. "You will. I promise."

Fiona whimpered. "N—no, just let me go, they'll—they'll find me!"

Nobody ever did.

Her rapid breaths and frantic mumbling filled the room for a moment, both of them enjoying the sound, until Melanie shuffled forward an inch. Miltia followed, straddling the edge of the saddle, and they both crept forward until they were all on top of the Sybian, Fiona sandwiched tight between them. Her panicked breathing made her fidget a lot, and the mixture of sweat, drool and arousal covering her front made her slide against Miltia's body most pleasantly, legs trembling to hold her off the buzzing toy. They were so close that Miltia could feel Fiona's pulse thrumming with her trapped between them.

"I... I won't tell, please!"

Miltia only stared into Melanie's eyes, feeling how their shared toy whimpered and squirmed between them. Melanie reached behind herself with one hand, and the Sybian started rumbling more forcefully, startling Fiona.

At once, they both smiled, and Miltia could feel Melanie's hand slide to the front, brushing against her stomach. Fiona stiffened and shook her head as Melanie's hand reached between her legs, two fingers pressing on either side of her clit to peel back her hood.

"N—no!" Fiona shrieked and redoubled her struggling, but Miltia just grabbed her collar with her other hand to hold her still. Slowly, with perfect synchronicity, they started to press Fiona down. Her pleading reached a fever pitch, but they didn't relent, just slowly lowering her back down on the buzzing pad on the saddle.

_"Please!"_ she shouted in panic, and Miltia snatched Melanie's discarded white panties to push them into Fiona's mouth, muffling her cry. Just in time when her exposed clitoris made contact with the vibrating pad on the saddle, resulting in an explosive scream into the wad of cotton Miltia pressed into her mouth.

Fiona shook and trashed, whimpering and crying out, and Miltia found herself floating towards Melanie's approaching lips.

They made contact, and she closed her eyes, sighing deeply as Fiona's scream peaked, her body clenching and vibrating between them. She could feel every throb, every twitch and every choking breath as the orgasm tore through the poor little toy between them. The struggling turned irregular as the orgasm dragged on, but neither felt like moving an inch. Miltia kept her hand clamped over Fiona's mouth, who was all but sobbing against it, and Melanie held her fingers tight, keeping Fiona's clit firmly pressed against the pad.

Miltia sighed into the kiss, feeling Melanie's lips on hers as Fiona clenched her way through another orgasm with a muffled wail. Mantle definitely did have its upsides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working title was "The S In BDSM Stands for (lamb) Sauce" but that was too terrible even for me.


	18. She May Fall (May Zedong x Thirsty Moms)

Atlas was weird. It was kind of... terrible, honestly. Especially Mantle. Sure, the heating was nice, but when the alternative was to just literally freezing to death, that seemed like kind of just the bare minimum. Most things were old or at least scuffed down here, and people still had this weird kind of superiority about it. Like, Vacuo was a dumpster fire, but it was the kind of dumpster fire that people got around to roast marshmallows on because it was _their_ unapologetic dumpster fire. Meanwhile the whole Atlas–Mantle shebang was about as much on fire as Vacuo was, but they just insisted that it wasn't and when asked about it, usually got off on a tangent about how it was Ironwood, the SDC, the Faunus, the bourgeoisie or the rest of the world who were to blame. Or, as had been the case with one particularly opinionated person, all of the above to varying degrees.

May kicked herself mentally for the hundredth time. Go catch some shuteye in a crashed Bullhead for a few paltry hours between cleanup shifts in Vale, and _bam_ you wake up halfway across the world because the ship you napped in was apparently not crashed at all, and bound for Atlas. Even worse, they didn't listen when she told them that she wasn't the May they had in their database, so they had just ignored her because the System was never wrong. So here she was now, issued with an ID card that didn't say Zedong in it and trapped in a bureaucratic pit doing tedious busywork while she banked enough lien to slip out.

She sighed and tugged her beanie slightly lower on her bad eye. She leaned into her Semblance a smidgen, the world sharpening to an overwhelming clarity for a second as she double-checked that there were no dangers around her. No cars coming at all, though her Semblance pinged off one of the gutters up above, drawing her attention to the rusted bolts holding it up. It'd be a problem soon, but not for her, and certainly not for the bunch of pre-schoolers at the other side of the road to cross which she then waved across. Hopefully the rest of BRNZ was alright. They had gotten all mixed up in the chaos, and they probably thought her dead. Who knew where they even were, now. Hopefully bound for Vacuo, so they could meet up there.

"Oh, thank you for your help!" a woman said next to her, shaking her out of her thoughts after the kids had filed past her into the building housing their preschool.

"Um." May looked at her. In her thirties, probably, with a purple vest and a matching beanie, very similar to the one May herself wore. She had a similar haircut too, short strands poking from under it. "No, uh, problem. Part of the job." Her eye trailed down the woman's cleavage, and she quickly blinked herself out of it. No, wrong reflex.

The woman smiled at her. "Ah, don't be so coy," she all but lilted. "You Huntresses are so brave for keeping our young safe!" She reached forward and put her hand on May's shoulder, massaging her bicep.

She had a soft touch. May swallowed and took a sudden step back. "Uh, it's really not—not that big of a deal. I do get—" fuck the woman got closer "—paid for it."

"Ah, nonsense," the woman said, chasing her against a building. "I and some of my friends would be _most_ happy to show you our appreciation for your hard work, hm?"

May pressed against the wall, trying to ignore the pleasant, flowery fragrance coming from the woman. She blinked again. "No, no uh, no thank you," she stuttered as the woman leaned so close that May had to suck in her stomach. "Quite close enough, thank you." Almost close enough for them to touch, basically just centimeters away from a full embrace, hands roving over each other's bodies—no, bad thought, don't.

"Aw." The woman pouted. "Why so shy? You're our hero."

Think quickly.

Not about her breasts. No. An excuse. Now.

Her brain felt muddled, but she managed to kick it to gear. "No, thank you, I have a girlfriend."

Yes.

_NO._

_BAD THOUGHT._

_WRONGTHINK._

She stumbled over her words. "I mean boyfriend! Boyfriend! A man! Have to go!" She slipped into her Semblance vision as a reflex, locating a solid handhold in the brick wall behind her, and pulled herself away with it to bound around the corner and get away from that... that... _seductress_ and her taunting curves.

No, not taunting. Normal. There was nothing to taunt. That would require some kind of gay thoughts. None of those. Just normal, heterosexual urges. She looked over her shoulder while speeding through the alleys, finding herself alone, and slowing to a halt to catch her breath.

Too... Too close. She swallowed and leaned against the wall. Goddamn these Mantle harlots.

* * *

Beryl watched the girl launch off like a scared rabbit and fling herself around a corner, footsteps echoing from the alley. She smiled and fished out her scroll to dial in the group frequency.

"Yeah, it's Beryl here," she said. "Give up on the banana boy, I think I got a better bite."

 _"Stop calling him that,"_ Kelly mumbled from the speaker. _"It's not that bad, and I swear I have him hook, line and sinker with this casserole."_

Coral's laugh sounded from the phone. _"Look, hun, those have not_ once _worked. Beryl, meet us at the clubhouse so that you can fill us in. I think Xanthe is still at the candle-making class."_

 _"Uh, sorry,"_ Kelly said. _"I have to go take Clementine to his hockey practice, so I can't make it."_

Beryl sighed away from the speaker. Like herding cats. "Well, I have yoga in an hour, and after that I should be already putting Sanni in bed, so today won't cut it. What about Tuesday?"

There was a pause before Coral spoke up. _"That's the parents' meeting day, remember? We can't skip that!"_

She pinched the bridge of her nose. How was she going to scheme anything when just being a single mom ate up all of her schedule!?

* * *

How was she going to do her job when these people kept hounding her!?

"Ms. Marigold!" one of them shouted, waving some baked thing in her direction from a nearby intersection.

"Not my goddamn name!" May shouted back, skidding to a halt and turning around in a hurry. It was the cute one too, the one with the short blonde hair and the—No! She flared her Semblance to distract herself, almost tripping over a pothole as it suddenly popped into focus in front of her. She lurched over it and avoided a stumble, even as her eye darted to her right where a familiar purple vest drew her attention.

The bastards were boxing her in!

She sped her steps, the street burning into her mind. Dust discharge on the ground to the left, probably slippery to run over. Fire escape on the other side of the street, easily scaled with some Aura, but that was cut off by the woman in purple. Car coming down the street, here in less than ten seconds, an overhand, and— another one of them, peeking around the corner diagonal to her.

Shit.

She slowed, hesitating. Gum on the pavement, but not sticky enough to matter. A small dip in the road which would turn into another pothole in a month or so, the manhole cover on the street was shaken loose, the neon sign had faulty insulation which made it flicker, the guy who had painted the wall had ran out of greenish-gray and had had to finish the rest with only almost identical grayish-green— She shook her head to let her Semblance fade before she burst a blood vessel. Too much detail.

"There you are!" one of them said right in front of her, and May flinched to reality. While she had been overloading her brain, the tall one in the coral-pink coat had rounded the corner in front of her, and was now blocking her way while the others closed in.

"Sorry, I'm... uh," May started and got distracted by how tall the woman was.

"I just had to tell you that I just _really_ appreciate you helping find little Petteri—" May stepped to the side, and the woman mirrored her perfectly "—so I'd like to extend an invitation to one of our gatherings."

May shook her head and took the card the woman was offering. "No, thank you..." Wait, she hadn't meant to—

The woman beamed. "Lovely! We'll see you then!" With that, she turned and walked away, the rest of her cronies slinking away into the shadows, leaving May befuddled on the street. She looked down to her hand and turned the card around.

It was just cheap printer paper, folded over for thickness, and someone had penned an address on it in handwriting that was so flowery that it was difficult to read. There was even a heart at the end of it.

May sneered, ignoring her blush. A cheap tactic. Maybe they'd leave her alone once she ghosted them. She crumpled the paper and threw it on the sidewalk, leaving it there.

* * *

May looked at the building in front of her. Ropemaker's Street 162. She looked down at the crinkled card in her hand, spelling the letters out to make sure she was at the right address. The number two at the end was suspect, but the twirl didn't look like it'd belong to a seven. Should be correct, then.

She took a deep breath and pocketed the card. She'd tell them to their face that they should back off and stop bothering her. She had work to do. Right now, in fact, but she was _forced_ to put that on hold to deal with these people. The audacity!

She raised her hand to knock on the door, but it creaked open and the blonde's head poked out. Kelly was her name, as May had made sure to study them close to come prepared. Her expression brightened immediately as she saw May. "Hi! We were expecting you!"

 _"Does she have the beanie still on? It was cute!"_ someone whispered from behind the door, and Kelly turned to hiss something at the speaker, punctuated by a thump and and a muffled curse behind the door. Kelly turned back to her and opened the door to let her in. Next to her was Beryl, the one with the beanie of her own, who was rubbing her side and glaring at Kelly.

"Come in, come in!" Coral said – the one in the coral-pink outfit, of course – and gestured her towards the main hall. "Ebony is running a bit late and Xanthe is setting up the snacks, but we can get started!"

May looked at them firmly. "Just so that you know, I'm here for one thing, and one thing only. No... funny business of any sort." She squinted at each of them for good measure.

They looked at each other, and Kelly shrugged.

"Wait, is she here?" came a voice from deeper inside, and Xanthe, the one with dark skin and gray hair, skid to a halt in the doorway leading to the foyer. "Oh, wonderful! Just in time! I _just_ got the ladyfingers out of the oven, and..." She trailed off, smiling slightly and biting her lower lip as she looked May over in a _thoroughly_ inappropriate manner. She coughed. "...anyway, they're right this way. I promise they're at their best when hot!"

The nerve. The absolute nerve of these... these... _perverts._

May set her lips and made her hands into tight fists.

But, like Xanthe had said, the ladyfingers would be cooling, and as... disgusting... these people were being, it would be terrible manners to turn pastries down like that. Especially if they had been baked for her, too. And the apron did look really, _really_ nice on Xanthe, especially if she hadn't been wearing anything else under it.

Not that that latter thing changed anything. Or was even true, really. May looked away. It was all dirty anyway, and definitely should be torn off her posthaste.

"...fine," she said and crossed her arms. She'd just taste the ladyfingers. Just to be polite.

* * *

"Haa—" May breathed out around Xanthe's fingers in her mouth. She could taste her own arousal on them, but that was secondary to the everything else she was feeling. Most of her energy was spent on keeping her Semblance from spooling up and popping an aneurysm from all the sensory input, so she was helpless to resist the combined, naked assault against her.

"Oh look, she's tensing up again!" Coral murmured, pulling away from between May's legs and licked her lips, only for Ebony to dart in to give her a lick instead. May flinched from the sudden change in stimulation, pressing against Xanthe behind her, but with all the hands roaming on her, she couldn't move much. The horror. Coral looked miffed at losing her spot, but she leaned down to nibble on May's inner thigh instead.

Beryl let go of her nipple with a wet pop, breathing against the hard nub. "Oh, please," she breathed out, sliding her hand over May's stomach and pressing it down on her mons, where Ebony was lapping at her feverishly. "I _looove_ how she flexes when she cums." She shivered and twirled her tongue around May's nipple. "Huntress bodies, mmm."

"I know," Kelly drawled as she licked and nibbled her way up May's body, kissing her on the mouth. It was degenerate, every last bit of it, but May could just moan as Xanthe's fingers and Kelly's tongue played with each other in her mouth. It was making her feel too good – it had to be wrong, only stood to reason – but the amount of breathy moans and soft breasts pressing against her was overwhelming her ability to react.

Xanthe hummed against May's ear, hooking her mouth and pulling gently. "Kissed by the sun so much... Vacuo seems like heaven, if it has more people like her." She ran her hand up and down May's side, settling on her breasts and kneading it gently. "Such a tight package, all slim curves and heroism."

Kelly ended the sloppy kiss and licked around May's lips. "Ungodly cute, too. I just want to see her eyes, proper—"

May's stomach dropped, and without a conscious thought, her hand shot up from under the pile of woman to snap on Kelly's wrist before she could reach for the beanie. Kelly yelped at the ironclad, Aura-empowered grip, and the sudden blur of movement interrupted the others. Beryl, though, intervened before May could do anything else, and she frowned at Kelly. "Hey, the beanie _stays_ on. She said it herself, didn't you hear?"

Kelly grimaced apologetically, glancing at her wrist nervously. "...sorry, yeah. It's just such a pretty color, is all."

May swallowed, heart hammering, and she slowly let go, letting her Aura sink back under her skin. She tugged her beanie down a notch to cover her bad eye better, and lowered her arm again.

It just... didn't look good.

"Knobhead," Xanthe mumbled and rapped her knuckles against Kelly's head. Kelly glared at her in response, and May missed the rest of the exchange when Ebony ran the flat of her tongue up her slit and pressed it against her clitoris, doing a small circle. May moaned, bucking her hips, and Xanthe slid her fingers out of her mouth to caress her cheek instead.

Beryl threaded her fingers into Kelly's hair and hauled herself up by the grip, shoving Kelly down against May's chest instead. "I just need to have those sounds in me, though... please?" she said, clambering up.

May nodded. She had no choice! She was pinned in place and helpless! Also held by social conventions. With all they had done to her – against her will, she might add, as nodding certainly wasn't consent! – she was all but forced to reciprocate, or she'd be violating their hospitality!

Xanthe all but purred, doing her part and pulling back to lower May's head closer to the floor as Beryl let out a gleeful noise and knelt over her face. May opened her mouth, tongue sticking out, and she shuddered at the sight of the pair of warm, inviting, glistening, delectable pussy lips in front of her... Which she was forced to lick.

She closed her eye and let out a drunken moan as Beryl knelt on her face, her taste filling her mouth. Her toes curled and she throbbed, hard, as yet another orgasm was coaxed out of her, this one heightened by Coral's finger crooking inside her and massaging her slowly while Ebony's lips brushed against her clit.

The women sighed in unison, slowing their pace to watch May shudder and tremble between them.

It was the worst kind of torture, and worse yet, she'd have to be paying back _all_ of them, individually, all night long, with Beryl being just the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dread them. Run from them.](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/036/998/2f8.png)


	19. Swan Song (Raven x Cinder)

"...then maybe you'd remember to watch your back."

Raven watched impassively as Cinder, thirty years too early, inhaled the bait and turned her back to the actual danger. Vernal did her distraction admirably, and Raven was already moving as soon as she was outside of Cinder's field of view, anticipating her movement slightly as she was coming from Cinder's blind side. The Grimm symbiote was clearly interfering with her Aura sense, and she realized what was coming all too late as Raven manifested her last remaining composite Earth blade, hardening her sword to a brownish-purple rock.

Cinder attempted a parry which was an admirable effort, but the sheer momentum of the Gravity-infused blade didn't slow an inch, and it shattered against the back of Cinder's skull with a crackling sound, casting shards of rock in a wide arc and slamming Cinder against the floor where the last of her Aura erupted the impact, leaving her unconscious.

That had been close. Unacceptably so, and Raven frowned at the Grimm arm lying limply by Cinder's side. Underestimating Salem was something she hadn't thought she would have been capable of, after everything that had happened, but yet here she was, Aura dangerously low with Vernal out for the count.

Vernal coughed, and Raven turned to her with an eyebrow raised. Not quite as out of it as Raven has thought, as Vernal spat and gritted her teeth.

"Motherfucker—" Vernal groaned, wincing and gingerly touching her stomach where a layer of translucent green vines was wrapped around her midsection under her clothes, bearing deep gouges from Cinder's claws. Her hand returned back unbloodied, and she just shivered as the vines evaporated. It was a difficult Semblance to control, but she had gotten very good at manifesting the vines on a reflex. Which had probably saved her life.

"You'll be okay?" Raven asked.

Vernal nodded shakily. "Running a bit thin, but..." She swallowed and grimaced. "Yes, ma'am."

Raven nodded. "Good." She turned back to Cinder. Briefly, she considered just kicking her off into the chasm and topping that off with a heavy freezing charge to frost her over, but as enjoyably anticlimactic that end would be for a pretentious control freak like Cinder, deep-freezing and freefall were not the most lethal of things to a flying pyrokinetic.

There were other, better things she could do to knock her down a peg. That arm would cause some problems, unless...

Raven smiled and snapped her fingers at Vernal, who flinched to attention. "You have the usual kit with you, no? Hand me the collar. Also, make sure that this..." She wrinkled her nose slightly and tapped her boot against Cinder's Grimm arm. "... _thing_ will stay put."

Vernal blinked and looked at Cinder, then back to Raven. "Uh, of course." She fumbled with something behind her back and pulled out a simple collar, throwing it to Raven who caught it mid-air and knelt down behind Cinder.

Cinder seemed to stir, so Raven didn't tarry a moment longer and just clamped the collar around Cinder's neck. It ratcheted closed and made a series of progressively higher-pitched hums until it vibrated slightly and clicked as it activated, bonding with Cinder's latent Aura and sending it swirling.

"What—" Cinder croaked, blinking blearily, as Vernal took a deep breath and made her hand into a fist to call forth a series of Aura vines around Cinder's shoulderblades, packing them into a tight weave and sending them snaking down Cinder's arm. The ones going around her Grimm arm were double in number, forming a cross-hatched texture which covered all of the inky black Grimm matter and compressing her forearms against her biceps. Vernal panted, and Raven just nodded her again, prompting her to hiss and repeat the gesture, this time around Cinder's pelvis to lock up her legs so that she'd have to move on her knees and elbows.

"Good," Raven said and nodded at Vernal, who wobbled in place and sat down from the strain. The vines would hold once materialized.

Cinder shook her head and strained against the sudden bindings. "What..." she repeated, slowly realizing what had happened. "What—You." She snarled at her. "You will suffer," she said slowly and took a deep breath filled with indignant fury, focusing intently on something.

Wind blew in the cavern, and Cinder blinked in confusion as nothing else happened. "How..."

"Rather simple, really." Raven crouched in front of her, keeping her face neutral. "As I'm sure you are aware, the Maiden powers are intrinsically linked to one's latent Aura. You don't need an active Aura field to wield the power, but it is ultimately manifested with the same Auric vector as a Semblance is."

Either this was news to Cinder or she didn't understand what that meant, so Raven just spoke over her protest. "So, while a normal law enforcement Aura-blocking collar would not work against them, an Aura scrambler would. You can keep what shreds of Aura you still have in that body, but none of them are going to do anything you want them to do." She smiled. "I'm sure you looked into what, exactly, Ironwood was researching with all that manpower poured into the P.E.N.N.Y. project."

"Let me go," Cinder growled.

Raven allowed herself to smile slowly. Cinder was used to being in control, and right now she very much wasn't. And by the look of her face, she hadn't expected her Maiden powers to be as easily neutered as they had been, either. That front of hers was crumbling, and now she was defaulting to threats, however empty they might obviously be.

Raven let the silence speak for herself, as Cinder stayed helpless on the floor. "I think it's time for you to learn your place." She looked at Vernal behind Cinder and waved her hand, mentally connecting _here_ to _there_ and tearing a portal into their camp, which Vernal quickly hopped through.

It was just _so_ nice to have underlings which knew what to do without having to say a word. Raven turned back to Cinder to meet the angry glare.

Cinder bared her teeth at her. "I think it's time for you to stop playing around!" She grunted with effort, and the vine bindings holding her Grimm arm twitched slightly before compressing back down, much to Cinder's wide-eyed astonishment.

Raven looked at the binding. Vernal was not focusing on it right now, and still the weave had barely even budged despite the strength of the Grimm arm. It seemed like that arm of hers was using an Aura interface too, much like the Maiden powers and Ironwood's pet project did, and was thus also neutered by the scrambling collar. She hadn't expected that, but she wasn't about to let the opportunity slip by.

"Oh, Cinder," she said almost sweetly. "You really have no idea what you are toying with, do you?"

The panic started to set in, and Cinder looked around, as if trying to find an escape. "You—no, you just can't—"

Raven slapped her across the face, silencing her immediately. The sound of her finally shutting up was more divine than the actual God-forged artifact chamber next to them, and Raven just tilted her head at her as Vernal hopped back out of the portal behind Cinder's back with a small package in tow. "I can. And I most certainly will." She flicked her eyes to Vernal, holding the look for a moment, and then turned back to Cinder. "And I think I'll start with fixing that mouth of yours."

"You bitch!" Cinder screamed, in perfect timing for Vernal to loop a ring gag over her head and into her mouth, pulling it in and strapping it tightly. Cinder shrieked, shaking her head to try to get rid of it, but it was trapped behind her teeth.

Raven harrumphed amusedly. "Speech was never a strength of yours. Let's see what else we have." She put her hand to the hilt of her sword, ratcheting the selector to a familiar red blade, and enjoyed how Cinder's eye widened.

Raven closed her eyes, just for a second to center herself, feeling her Aura flow through the blade. Between her heartbeats, she found her balance and drew the blade, feeling it flow through the air as her breath would.

It clicked back into the sheath quietly, and Raven allowed herself a satisfied smile as Cinder's dress fell apart around her, followed by a confused scream through the gag as she tried to cover herself.

"There we go," Raven murmured over the frantic, garbled whinging Cinder was making. "Pets don't have clothes, do they?

Oh, that word hit a nerve, and Cinder screeched at her, her bound limbs flailing uselessly. The only thing her struggling accomplished was to make her chest bounce rather attractively, and when Cinder realized that, her face went red and she resumed attempting to cover herself.

"Oh no, pets aren't shy either." Raven reached to palm Cinder's breast, but she backed away. Raven frowned and grasped the collar instead, pulling her closer by it. "No, that's a bad pet."

Cinder glared at her furiously, filled with pure, unadulterated anger, and she spat at Raven. The gag made it hard, but the glob of saliva still made it out, landing on Raven's chest.

Raven looked down at it slowly, and she scowled. "You know..." she said, tilting Cinder's face up. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you. Vernal." She looked at Vernal, who had been just standing around there. "Fill her in, would you?"

With that, she pushed Cinder's head down on the floor, leaning on it with one hand. There was some squirming, but between the collar and the bindings, they were mostly just entertaining. Especially the way her ass shook as she tried to get her knees under her.

"Yes, ma'am," Vernal said and pulled out a tail plug from the package. The plug was rather large, which Raven was more than happy with, and it was attached to a bushy black tail which would match Cinder quite well.

Cinder's squirming intensified as Vernal got within touching range, and it turned panicked when the glistening tip of the plug touched her ass, but Raven's hold on her kept her still. Vernal pushed the plug in, slowly and steadily, entirely ignoring Cinder's keening wail and threshing until it popped in to rest snugly inside her.

"There you go, slut." Raven spanked Cinder's ass for good measure, making her wave her tail against her will. "Now that you're properly equipped, we can start training you. First, apologizing." She grasped Cinder's collar and pulled her up, throwing her at Vernal's feet who jumped backwards in surprise. "You clawed her. Show her you're sorry."

Cinder shuddered and stayed there, just glaring daggers at Raven. Vernal smirked – and that was a good, cocky smirk, guaranteed to infuriate people – and sat down in front of Cinder.

A moment passed as Cinder refused to look forward.

"Well?" Vernal asked, looking at Raven for confirmation.

Raven nodded. Vernal could have free reign as far as she was concerned.

Vernal smiled and reached towards Cinder's head, fisting her hair and pulling her closer by it. "Hey. Bitch." She slapped Cinder on the face. "Are you sorry?"

Cinder fumed, breathing rapidly, and after a long moment, she mumbled something through the gag which may have been a half-hearted apology. Seemed like she was trying to play along to find an opening, but that just wouldn't be enough.

"No, pet." Raven reached over, putting her own hand in her hair, and pushed her down against Vernal's crotch. "Not good enough. _Show_ her." She looked at Vernal who got the message, smirk widening as she shimmied her pants and panties down. Cinder hissed something through the gag, but it made little difference as the rest of it was muffled by her being pressed against Vernal's pussy.

"She's not very good at it," Vernal murmured and pressed Cinder's face closer. "You need to use your tongue, you know?" Cinder shook and screamed, a mixture of frustration and disgust. She struggled with all her might, but the vines held fast, as did Vernal's hold on her.

A light touch wouldn't do. Raven let out a disappointed scoff and leaned back, shoving Cinder's knees wider. She couldn't move away if she wanted, as the vines forced her ass up, and Raven took full advantage of that by roughly drawing her fingers through Cinder's pussy. That got another shriek in response which only egged Raven on, and despite the violent struggling, she managed to expose Cinder's clitoris.

"Let's try that again. Are you sorry?" Raven asked and gave Cinder's clit a gentle squeeze. Cinder bucked her hips, but she just didn't have enough room to shake Raven's fingers with the vines forcing her to arch with her ass up. The shaking redoubled along with a keening cry when Raven started rolling the clit between her fingers, and she increased the pressure until she heard Vernal let out a pleased sigh.

"Oh, there she goes." Vernal smiled and patted Cinder's cheek patronizingly.

"Wasn't that hard, now was it?" Raven let go for a second and then pressed her thumb back against the sensitive nub to drive the point home, causing a pitiful choked cry to emanate from between Vernal's legs. "All you had to do was let go of some of that _ridiculous_ ego you have." She twisted her finger around, feeling how Cinder throbbed against the rough touch. "I don't know what tales Salem spun about you having a silver tongue, but I can guarantee you that it's in much better use when buried in my underling."

Vernal moaned. "Not that great, honestly... Eager, though. Few months should shape her into something useful."

"Oh?" Raven grinned and tapped Cinder's clit directly. "She must be really sensitive down here if she's that eager to please. Or she's just a natural slave." She was being intentionally careless with her touches to make sure that they were far too rough to be pleasant, and all Cinder could do was writhe and take it. Now that she certainly was a natural in, and the way her thighs jerked against the bindings when Raven ran her finger around was such a refreshing sight after all that empty posturing.

Vernal yanked her forward by the hair and fixed her position. "Her tongue is most of what she has going on for her... She's kinda crispy on the edges, and that mask makes her look like a cheap knockoff opera villain."

Raven chuckled and pulled back to give Cinder a moment to breathe, and then grabbed the tailplug. Cinder froze, and Raven started working the toy, first twisting it around and then pulling at it slightly. "A good blindfold should cover at least half of it. She has no need to see whose pussy she's eating." She pulled the plug almost out, drawing out a strained groan, and she let its widest part stretch Cinder out for a few seconds before she pushed it back in and threw the tail to rest on the small of Cinder's back.

"She'll make a good bitch. Won't you?" Vernal grinned and crossed her legs behind Cinder's head to clamp her in tight.

Vernal was a bitch herself half of the time, but now Raven was happy to let her be. For an egoistical megalomaniac like Cinder, there was nothing better than an uncouth, barely educated underling to put her in her proper place. It would sting more than having just Raven do it, and Vernal in particular had a knack in playing the whole high-school bully part.

"Getting used to eating from a bowl and drinking from a pussy will probably take some time. Delusions of grandeur take a while to wear off." Raven smiled and stroked Cinder's pussy. "Daily walks around the camp should drill it in her soon enough. Her cunt is property, just like the rest of her." Raven pushed a finger into her again, almost idly, and she froze at the same time as Cinder did.

She was wet.

Raven pulled her finger out slowly in disbelief and inspected it, seeing a sheen on it. That was something she hadn't expected, at all, so she was just left blinking for a few seconds until Vernal spoke up.

"Is that... Is this bitch _wet?"_

Raven shook her head with a smile and jammed her finger back into Cinder, twisting it around. "Unbelievable." Cinder let out a desperate whine, a first one with real emotion in it, and Raven pressed on. "You're getting off on this? On _this?"_ She laughed and slapped Cinder's ass, leaving a red handprint there and feeling how it made her clench around the finger. "Tied up, abused and insulted, forced to eat out someone I keep around as a decoy." She waved at Vernal to allay her glare. "I treat you like trash and an animal, and where does that get you? It gets you wet." She sneered and shoved another finger in, crooking them and pressing them against her G-spot.

Vernal's laugh was light and cruel, if breathless. "What a fucking slut," she groaned and pressed her thighs together harder. "F—fuck. Take it."

Raven reached around to shove Cinder's face down onto Vernal, just for show as Vernal bit her lips and threw her head back. She rocked her hips and pulled at Cinder's hair harshly, choking out a laugh as she heard Cinder try to say something.

"No no, pets don't bark." Raven pulled her fingers out to press them against Cinder's clit again, making her twitch. "Now be a good girl and lap it up."

Vernal slowed down her bucking and let out a long sigh, slowly unwrapped her legs around Cinder's head. "Not the best, but worth the effort." She smiled and gave Cinder's face a parting slap before leaning back off fully.

Cinder coughed and took deep breaths, head hanging in Raven's grip. Flipping her around to her back was easy, and Raven couldn't help but smile as she saw Cinder's state as she lay there panting through her ring gag. Her eye was reddened, either from crying or lack of oxygen – or both – with her face and chin covered in a sheen of spit, tears and cum. Her mascara, surely put on with great care, was smeared in a black blotch on her cheek, and her rapid breathing was causing her breasts to rise and fall invitingly.

"Used, aroused and abused." Raven huffed through her nose. "Better get used to it." She looked at Vernal, opening her mouth, but then closing it as she thought. She had intended to just bail out now after leaving the door open for Ozpin's crew to deal with, but...

She wasn't one to do things half-heartedly. "Vernal, put your pants on. I think we have an audience upstairs waiting."

Cinder's eye went wide, and she shook her head, letting out an unintelligible noise. Such a lovely, pathetic song that was.

Raven felt herself throb then and there, straddling over a cocky upstart brought so low. Oh, she'd have so much fun showing her off every chance she got.


	20. Power Struggle (Winter x Glynda)

Winter was a calm and collected person. She thrived in the rigidity of that, and by boxing all errant thoughts in her mind into clinical, neat little compartments, she could ignore them and focus on what mattered, unperturbed by any emotional charges they might hold.

She didn't lose her cool. A sharp quirk of an eyebrow, at worst, was more than enough to have people scurrying and stammering to fix whatever problems they had caused. An emotional investment any deeper than that was just waste of energy, and would serve no purpose whatsoever.

She took a deep breath, feeling the unbridled fury boil over in her stomach hard enough that it almost got out as a growl.

"Have them sent over," Glynda said to a soldier across the hall. "The north-northeast octant is a disaster, and that's after my sweep over there."

The soldier stammered. "But ma'am—"

"It is untenable," Glynda snapped, silencing him. "The amount of manpower we're pouring into that drain is ten times what we'd need to if it had been under control from the start. Peel off from the perimeter patrols if you have to because having untracked Grimm in a _residential area_ is not sustainable."

The soldier saluted hastily and turned around, running off.

Winter gritted her teeth. They may have turned Salem away for now, but Atlas had been in a state of emergency even before her visit which had left a quarter of Atlas and a good third of Mantle in ruin. They had been running themselves to the bone to stabilize the situation and control the damage, all but begging for temporary aid over the recently propped-up CCTS. She was tired of poring over statistics of how many people had been eaten on the streets while she had been asleep, and day after day she had had no choice but to get up and make more hard decisions on which course of action would result in the least long-term deaths.

And now, well over a month after the communications resumed and they could resume contact over the whole Salem situation, Glynda fucking Goodwitch shows up, still carrying the full air of an overqualified professor who's disciplining teenagers. Acting like she was the only authority on how to deal with disasters like this just because she had been babysitting Beacon, and like all of the blood, sweat and lives they had spent on these streets counted for nothing.

The slight roll of Glynda's eyes was the last drop, and Winter had to flare her Aura because her jaw hurt from the clenching.

"I don't recall you having the authority to reassign patrols," she said, keeping her voice level and making a brisk walk over to Glynda, who turned to meet her.

"I don't care about your red tape. It has to get done one way or another."

That red tape was the only reason they even could keep this shambling mess of a command structure in a workable state. Winter's eye twitched and she reined herself in. "Listen, Goodwitch," she said, struggling to keep her voice level. "You do not have the authority to come here and run over everything we have set up just with your so magnanimously donated presence alone."

Glynda's face tightened. "I apologize, but I seem to recall you people begging for aid. Are my powers not to your liking, or would you rather have another broad-range psychokinetic come over to fix your infrastructure for you?"

"Aid, not governing," Winter spat out. "Your work as Beacon's glorified janitor should make you more than qualified for fixing up the barricades without jamming your nose into our systems which you know nothing about."

Glynda took a step closer, and Winter didn't back down, meeting her eye to eye. "A few weeks at the helm and you think you're the only one who matters. You're an upstart twenty years too early to be talking to me like that."

"That is General to you," Winter gritted out. "And I've been here long enough. Just because you've been running in Ozpin's shadow for as long as you have doesn't give you some mythical ability over us 'normal' people."

Glynda narrowed her eyes. _"Acting_ General," she said like she was spitting out a snail. She sneered and started to walk away, but Winter was not having it. Her Aura strummed and she flicked her wrist forward, pulling out her rapier and ramming it into the wall in front of Glynda, close enough that the blade pressed against her throat as she was forced to stop.

"Do not use that tone on me," Winter said slowly as Glynda pulled away from the blade to glare at her.

"Or what? You'll wait for me to kick the bucket too so that you can take my place as well?"

The taunt stung, but Winter refused to let it show. "Like you didn't go from licking Ozpin's boots to filling them." Ironwood's downwards spiral had not been easy to weather. Least of all for Winter who had given her life to the military and the upholding of order. Seeing James's descent from a paragon to a villain had been nothing short of heart-breaking, and Winter had been there to see every torturous compromise on the way. And now Glynda was acting like she knew anything of it.

Glynda scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "Specialist talking about boot-licking. What next? Are you going to teach me about racial tensions too?"

"I should teach you to keep your mouth shut when your superior is speaking."

"Funny." Glynda leaned forward, leveraging her slight height advantage to stare down at Winter. "I don't remember signing up here. Now, be a good dog and go arrange your patrols."

Winter growled and shoved Glynda against the wall, one hand gripping her lapel. "I have only so much patience of insubordination," she said slowly, close enough that she could feel Glynda's breathing against her face. "Either get in line, or get out."

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "Acting tough only works when I can't call your bluff. You need me, and I'm not heeling."

"I'll just have to find another use for you." Winter pushed her knee up between Glynda's legs, and watched with smug satisfaction as that broke through the blasé mask of indifference which Glynda always had on, her eyes widening with a gasp.

"Don't act up, whelp," Glynda snarled and slapped Winter across the face. It sent her reeling as the stinging sensation set in, and she turned back to see Glynda smiling derisively at her. Winter's nostrils flared in anger, and she lunged back to retaliate. She shot forward with her elbow, catching Glynda in the stomach and making her spit out her breath, but she couldn't capitalize on that as Glynda grabbed her shoulder and spun them around, smashing them against the wall hard enough to make the plaster crack.

Winter bit back a grunt as her Aura flared at the impact, and she used her grip on Glynda's shirt to yank her forward to a headbutt. Glynda resisted enough to make the impact barely an annoyance, even with the unfavorable angle, but that produced a satisfying tearing sound as her shirt couldn't take it and a few buttons ricocheted off Winter's Aura.

Glynda sneered and took the chance to grab Winter's brooch on her collar, tearing it off and baring her collarbone. Her grip held even as Winter fought it off, and she managed to tear the shirt open enough to bare her shoulder until Winter could shrug her off with another headbutt, this time pointed enough to send Glynda reeling. Winter swore and pressed on her assault, tackling Glynda against the opposing wall and trying to wrestle her to the ground.

"Uppity—" Glynda snarled, gripping Winter's shoulder and pulling her around so that both of them were off-balance.

Always so superior. Always so indifferent, like it was her job to be disappointed in everything. Watching that bored mask get wiped off her face was the only thing Winter cared about right now, so she pressed closer and bared her teeth to bite her on the side of her neck where the shirt had been pulled off.

Glynda spat out a high-pitched curse, entirely unlike her, and tried to push Winter off, but they were tangled too much to buy that distance. Or so Winter thought, until she felt a hand in her hair pulling her head back painfully, coupled with an elbow to her midriff which forced her to gasp for air. Momentarily dazed, she failed to push aside Glynda's hand as she pulled half of Winter's coat off, scoring a few errant lines on her skin with her nails.

Hissing out a swear, Winter shoved Glynda back, only to be pulled along with her, both of them rolling along the wall to try to get an upper hand. Winter managed to shoot her foot forward to tip Glynda, who had to rely on her Semblance to right herself. Winter's smirk at that minor victory was short-lived, as Glynda shoved them both off the wall to hit the opposing one, pinning Winter there.

If she was about to say something, it was drowned out by a yelp when the wall behind them gave way, sending them falling through the doorway into a barracks room. Winter tried to twist away, but there was just not enough time, and Glynda fell down on her heavily. She grunted from the impact, but even without seeing, she managed to slide her fingers under the waistband of Glynda's pencil skirt, and she pushed it off hard enough to make the zipper pop open with a sharp tear.

Glynda huffed and looked down in anger. "So that's how it is." She glared at Winter and in one smooth motion, grabbed the part of the coat still on Winter's shoulder and pulled it down. The fabric was strong, so it yanked Winter's arm with it, tangling it behind her back.

"Bitch—" Winter spat out, wrangling herself out of the suddenly labyrinthine coat, and the door slammed shut behind them with a flash of purple telekinesis. That act of privacy gave her enough time to wrestle herself out of her coat and half of her bra, so she retaliated by grabbing the front of Glynda's half-open shirt and pulling it all the way open, sending another few buttons flying and revealing the black bra she was wearing.

"Shut up." Glynda let herself fall down, dazing Winter with the sudden impact, and then she repaid the earlier favor by leaving a harsh bite on Winter's shoulder. The pain flared and she grunted to weather it, fruitlessly trying to hoist Glynda off her. She managed to find Glynda's hair bun, and she yanked that harshly, pulling her off with a grunt and more or less accidentally mashing their lips together. It was less of a kiss and more of an extension of the fight, with Glynda trying to spit in her mouth and Winter biting down on her lip.

She tried to push them over again, but Glynda was immovable. Winter snarled against her lips. If she used her Semblance, then Winter could too. She reached out with her Aura, her focus crystallizing on the small shard of Gravity Dust bundled somewhere under her in her coat. She focused on that, and a large glyph bloomed under them and pulsed once, briefly reversing gravity and sending them flying.

Glynda muttered a swear in surprise and tried to right herself mid-air, but Winter had been prepared and they started falling down with their positions reversed, Winter now on top. She took her chance and pulled Glynda's shirt off before they landed, managing to also hook the bra to make the strap snap, revealing her breasts which, for a split-second, floated in the air before the gravity disturbance passed. She almost made a note of that, but that came out as a surprised yelp when she felt Glynda's fingers pinch her nipple. It stung, the pain doubling as Glynda twisted her hand, and Winter reached down with her hand to slide it under Glynda's pantyhose.

Glynda stiffened and inhaled sharply as Winter cupped her pussy, clamping her legs together. It didn't help, and Winter pressed on to press two fingers into her, feeling the wetness. She snorted. Pent-up hag.

Her eyes went wide and she bit back a sudden moan when Glynda snapped her knee up to knead it between Winter's legs. She lost focus for a second, long enough for Glynda to push her over to her back.

"Horny slut," Glynda said and leaned forward to grab Winter's belt, yanking it back with some force to drag her pants and panties to her shins. They rolled over on top of her boots into a tight tangle, hobbling her for the time being. She didn't have time to pull them up, unlace her boots and then take the lot of them off, so she sat up to meet Glynda halfway, not intent on letting her get the upper hand again, and they met in another angry kiss, this one cut short as Winter pushed herself to the side to leave a bite mark on the side of Glynda's neck.

Adrenaline rushed in her veins as she heard another angry grunt. She hissed when Glynda raked her fingers across her back, and she responded in kind, using her other hand to pull at Glynda's hair. She gasped when Glynda shoved her hand down between her legs, and managed only token resistance as Glynda pushed her over and rubbed her fingers in a tight circle around her clit. It was rough and intense, but also exactly how she liked it – not that she'd ever say as much aloud. The damp spot left in her discarded panties hinted at it, though, and she throbbed when Glynda pushed two fingers into her to wet them before resuming the almost painfully rough rubbing.

She spat out a swear as Glynda brought in her thumb. No, definitely not just "almost" painful. On the knife's edge between pain and pleasure which she knew was carefully measured out. She was close, but she refused to play into it like this, so with a grunt, she heaved herself to the side, catching Glynda off-guard and sending them tumbling. Her hair was a mess and her glasses askew, and Winter throbbed intensely at seeing her usual poise so scuffed. She didn't stop, and she went low, tearing a hole in Glynda's stockings – gods, was there a starker sound – and yanked her plain panties down.

Glynda scoffed in anger and tried to get her bearings, but Winter wrenched her legs spread and leaned down to give her pussy a long lick. That seemed to daze her, as they had just been fighting for dominance, but Winter refused to be strung along. She'd _make_ Glynda cum and do it on her own terms. Her snarl was buried in her pubic hair, and she set a rapid tempo, pushing her tongue in as deep as she could.

Glynda gritted her teeth, conflicted on whether or not to play along, but she settled for a sharp huff and grabbing Winter's hair to push her in. Winter just glared at her, making a point of smearing the arousal all over her inner thighs and leaving a sharp bite on one of them, earning herself a painful pull of the hair in return.

She didn't go easy on her. She spun her tongue around roughly, twirling its point around Glynda's clitoris and licking it out of its hood before abandoning it to leave a few none too gentle bites nearby before returning. She smiled viciously as she felt Glynda's clit throb against her tongue, coinciding with a sharp inhale from Glynda, and gradually the responses got more acute, her thighs flexing around Winter's head.

Pursing her lips, Glynda held her breath and fisted Winter's hair hard, pulling her close. She was clenching, and Winter pressed her lips around her clit to suck hard and fast, coaxing out the throbbing until Glynda hissed out a swear and tightened her hold hard enough to force Winter to flare her Aura to prevent her hair from tearing.

She could leave her just here. Just stop sucking and watch how many seconds it takes for all the frustration to turn to anger, leaving Glynda high and definitely not dry. It'd be easy, too. All she had to do was stop, and when she narrowed her eyes, Glynda seemed to come to the same conclusion.

Winter twirled her tongue on her clit, forcing her over. It was more satisfying this way. Watching her clench and shudder with the orgasm she had been _given_. Glynda bucked her hips against her face, and Winter wrapped her arms around her thighs and stomach to keep her down, continuing the licking. The motions grew more frantic with every lick, and Winter made sure to focus her efforts on the clit which was so eagerly throbbing in her mouth. Glynda huffed out a strained breath and tried to push Winter off, but she stayed there, keeping an eye contact and continuing the stimulation even as Glynda's legs shook and she cursed, pulling at Winter's hair.

Only when she heard the telltale tingle of her telekinetic Semblance fill the room did Winter let go, making a popping sound and rising up to her knees to wipe her mouth. She smiled smugly at Glynda who was panting and out of breath, her legs occasionally twitching and her hair even more disheveled than before.

"Had enough?" Winter asked and spat to the side, enjoying how the flustered look on Glynda's face turned to irritation.

"You haven't screamed enough," Glynda growled and flicked her finger, a flash of purple force pushing Winter forward by her shoulders and throwing her on all fours.

* * *

"I'm just... tired."

"I know."

"I'm tired of being tired."

Glynda sighed. "It's..." She trailed off, letting the silence settle in until it was broken by the quiet sound of distant gunfire from the window. The barracks was empty, save for the scattered beds, two of which were occupied.

"Every day," Winter said quietly, "I just wake up a little bit more tired. Every fucking day, I'm just that much _less._ I spend just a bit more of myself on this... this whole disaster, and it's just barely making a dent."

Glynda sat up on the bed, turning to look out of the window. "When Beacon fell, it was... Well. You saw the news." She paused. "It was bad. It _is_ bad, and the only thing I can do about that is just... Keep going."

"It's awful."

Glynda exhaled through her nose and shook her head. "It is. I'm so sick of having to choose what kind of mortality rate I'd prefer when sending the emergency squads out. It's just not right."

"Does that get easier? The... death-sentencing."

Glynda laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound in the gloom. "No. And I hope it never does. Ironwood—" She stopped herself, letting the silence drag on for a while. "We can't harden ourselves. We can't."

"And it's just going to be like... like this? Until we all die?"

"The reason why I keep going is the hope that it's not. Salem, the gods, everything – this is a turning point, for better or worse. And if we do nothing, it'll be the worse. Maybe it is all pointless anyway and we're just destined to be snuffed out, but we can't know that. To me, the choice is clear when put like that. If we don't fight, we die. If we fight, we might not."

"That's a pretty arithmetic take on 'hope,' Glynda."

Glynda turned around to look at her. "I'll take what I can get."

"Slim pickings."

"Absolutely."

Silence set in again.

"Just..." Glynda started, searching for her words. "Remember that you're not the only one in this. Others are pulling their share of the weight too, and if you take all of the work and all of the blame upon yourself, you're going to just crumble."

"Can I afford not to?"

"You have to. Trust me, I... I tried. It didn't work. That cost me, and it cost others." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, starting to work it back into the bun she usually wore it in. "One woman, no matter the vim and vigor, just isn't enough to keep a city afloat on her own, as much as I tried to prove otherwise."

Winter clambered up to her elbows herself. "Well. It looked like one wasn't enough to knock this one down either."

Glynda laughed, and this time the sound didn't feel quite as ugly. "I think that's the chance we need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang looked at Glynda, who was telling some soldier off in front of the cafeteria. Then she looked at Winter who had just rounded the corner. She saw her gloved fist tighten, and Yang looked between them, plotting the social trajectory.
> 
> "Nora," she murmured.
> 
> "What."
> 
> "Ten lien on them fucking."
> 
> Nora looked up from her scroll, looking at the two.
> 
> _"That is General to you!"_
> 
> "Mmm," she hummed, weighing the situation. "Fifteen on them doing it under five minutes."
> 
> "Deal." Yang offered her fist to her, which Nora bumped.
> 
> "Please perish, both of you," Weiss groaned, head in her hands as the ceiling lamp shook gently when a crash sounded from the other side of the wall.


	21. Maiden? I just captured 'em! (Raven x Pyrrha)

"Let me go," Pyrrha growled, glaring daggers at Raven.

It was quite the valiant effort she put out, given how she was collared in Raven's private tent, stripped naked, on all fours and with her head and wrists stuck in a metal pillory, forcing her into a straining position with her head low. Maybe the Maiden powers gave her some confidence even if it was undue.

Not that they helped her any more than that. The collar made sure that the powers stayed put. The problem was, however, that they really didn't want to budge from her, so Raven was left with the choices of recruiting her – that hadn't gone well – just killing her – which would be a headache and a half of the powers shot into that Cinder bitch – or figuring out a more gentler kind of way to extract the powers from her.

Well. 'Gentle' was a relative term. They were tied to her Aura which drew from her soul, so anything messing with those was bound to be pretty intrusive. More intrusive than a sword to the throat would be, depending on how you looked at it.

"I don't think I will," Raven said after a moment. "Getting you in here was so much effort that I'd hardly want to waste all of it without getting something in return."

Pyrrha snarled. It was quite cute, all things considered. "I won't work for you. Never."

Raven sighed. Ozpin's insistence on ideals over pragmatism was bad enough on its own even if he wasn't cramming that into the heads of every spunky teen who found their way into Beacon. "See, Pyrrha," she said, leaning towards her but keeping herself outside of spitting distance. "I don't need you to work for me. I'd prefer not to waste good potential, but I'm going to get what I want regardless."

Pyrrha spat at her anyway, but the angle was too tight so it missed by a margin. "So kill me, then. You had your fun humiliating me." The corners of her eyes tightened. "Stop posturing around, you _wench."_ She said the word with vitriol and fire in her eyes.

It really was a shame what Ozpin was doing to these people. Barely of age and already conditioned to give her life for the nebulous Greater Good Ozpin was so fixated on. Raven didn't bother responding, as that was clearly a lost cause, and she just walked around to be behind Pyrrha.

She was in good shape, Raven had to admit as she looked over the curves which were currently moving rather hypnotically as Pyrrha struggled against the bindings. Her ankles were chained to the floor, spreading her legs to a wide stance, and the two bands around her thighs were charged with Gravity Dust, pulling her backwards and forcing her to stay in an uncomfortable ninety-degree angle with her back arching beautifully to prop her ass up.

Raven gave it a slap, smirking at the resulting jiggle and the scream Pyrrha so laboriously didn't vocalize. She ran her hand over the full cheek, massaging it while the red handprint slowly etched itself on her skin. She struck her again, leaving a matching mark on the other cheek, and when she struck the first one again, it was sensitive enough to draw out a choked scream. Pyrrha squirmed, thighs twitching and back flexing as she tried to get away, but it all amounted to just a display of muscle definition so spectacular that Raven had to stop to admire it. The countless hours of training and quite generous genes made for a rather stunning show, and Raven hummed to herself, running her fingers down Pyrrha's back to see how the wave of goosebumps made her shiver.

"Nnng—" Pyrrha grunted, stiffening when Raven reached her breasts and palmed them. "You—you psycho!"

Raven just smiled and twisted her nipples, drawing out a squeal. Her chest was a bounty, too, and she took great pleasure in toying with her nipples and letting her soft breasts fill her hands. She chuckled to herself when she felt Pyrrha's nipples start hardening, and she didn't stop until she had flicked and rubbed them into hard points.

Pyrrha was breathing forcefully, mostly from trying to keep her breathing under control. Raven couldn't see her face, but she could see a blush light up even the tops of her shoulders on her side of the pillory. She was proving to be quite sensitive, and Raven reached for the nearby table to retrieve two bobby pins from it. Pyrrha sagged in relief as she pulled away, but she shot right back up when Raven clipped the pin on her left nipple. When Raven moved to pinch the right one into position, Pyrrha resumed her struggling.

"You—you—disgusting— _fuck!"_ She screamed out the last word as the pin bit onto her nipple, making it stand out.

Raven laughed, letting it go on a few seconds longer than necessary. "Dear," she said and twisted the pin she had just placed, "you do understand that the more you squirm and spit, the better it is?" She abandoned her breasts for the moment, tracing her palm down Pyrrha's side to give her ass another spank. "It's going to happen whether you want it or not. It's going to _keep_ happening whether you want it or not. And I'm going to enjoy every"—She spanked her again—"little"—And again— _"twitch"_ —A third time, this time harder, leaving Pyrrha straining but giving her a moment to breathe—"of it along the way. Do you understand?"

Pyrrha breathed through her teeth and began to answer, but Raven flicked her fingertip up her exposed pussy and replaced the retort with a sudden scream.

"I don't think you do. Your life amounts to just being entertainment now, so please, by all means, squirm for me." Raven circled around and crouched in front of Pyrrha to look at her eye to eye. Her face was beet-red, mouth twisted to a snarl and her eyes filled with hatred. Raven smiled, keeping her hand lightly on her knee. "So I look forward to every single squeak, moan and half-baked insult that comes out of you."

Pyrrha spat at her again, but Raven was ready, and she slapped her palm against Pyrrha's mouth to catch it and rub it against her face. Pyrrha flinched and sputtered, shaking her head away to escape it, but she couldn't get away from Raven smearing the spit all over her face.

Satisfied with her handiwork, Raven pulled her hand back. Pyrrha was now even redder than before as the sheen of saliva emphasized the color, and she was all but vibrating with fury from the humiliation. Raven smirked and patted her cheek wetly. "Be a good toy now." She got up and wiped her hand in Pyrrha's hair before going around her again.

No acerbic reply this time. Pyrrha had probably swallowed the bait and was trying to not react, but that just made it better, as every little twitch and flinch would be hard-earned and something Pyrrha had fought against.

Raven traced the tips of her fingers from Pyrrha's shoulder and down the side, smiling how that made the fidgeting stop. She detoured to brush them over her armpit which made a suppressed shiver go down her back, and she followed that down all the way to her tailbone. Her ass was round and inviting, the red handprints overlapping and together and asking to be turned to an uniform red. Raven resisted, for the moment, and just kneaded the ass instead, spreading her and exposing her fully.

Maybe she could use some more red on her after all. Raven grinned and let go, watching how the cheeks bounced back together. She left Pyrrha there for a moment to dip through the flap leading to a side tent she used for storage. There were all sorts of odds and ends around, but she settled on a silver buttplug with a rather large red ruby set in the middle. She had been intending to have it melted down for bullion, but it could have an use after all. She uncorked a lube bottle and slathered it thoroughly, holding it up and returning to Pyrrha. She put her hand on Pyrrha's ass to spread her again, and then she tilted the tip of the plug to rest against Pyrrha's asshole.

"What the—" Pyrrha shouted, shooting ramrod straight as much as the bindings let her when the cool metal made contact. "Don't you—" She struggled, remembering her vow of silence again. Her hips shook as Raven increased the pressure on the plug, and when it started pushing in, Pyrrha let out a long, frustrated groan. She was so tense she was close to snapping like a rubber band, pushed to her tiptoes, and Raven took her time spreading Pyrrha's ass around the plug until it slipped in. That produced a lovely, dejected squeak, and Pyrrha slumped down, gasping for breath with the red gem nested right against her skin, the glint peeking cheerfully between her cheeks.

"There you go." Raven pressed her thumb against the jewel and pushed it around, jostling the plug inside her. "These decorations fit you so nicely. I wonder what other things I could put on you." She smiled. "Or in you," she said, tugging the plug slightly and letting it fall back in. "Maybe a tattoo. Would fit nicely on your mons, I think." She put her hand there, pressing her palm against Pyrrha's lower stomach. "Or maybe I could have that collar welded on you. Keeping your powers from you for good."

That got a response, and Pyrrha twitched, turning her head suddenly. Raven imagined her mouth open, almost saying something she'd regret, only to bite down on the words and just take the insults.

"That sounds like a good idea," Raven said, pressing the anger point. "I could even let you crawl around once you got trained enough to not be a menace. Maybe add a nice leash too so that you can be pulled around to submit your services where they're needed."

She brought up her hand, drawing two fingers over Pyrrha's pussy and settling onto a slow rhythm there, sliding her over and through her labia. The reactions were muted and all the better for it; subtle flinches, the shoulders going taut, the curling toes. "This body of yours... Oh, it's going to be used. I hate unfulfilled potential, so with you refusing to work with us, I'm certainly not going to let this go to waste. Just the display value alone... If you weren't so entertaining, I could just prop you on a pedestal and keep you like that."

That ticked off something, and Pyrrha's arms shook in the pillory. She let out an almost inhuman sound, just pure frustration and rage which culminated in a scream and renewed threshing.

"Just let me fucking go!" she screamed, kicking against the bindings. "You bitch! Just get on with whatever you're fucking doing instead of— instead of acting like some pompous fucking mistress! Like you're anything more than a— a petty thug who got lucky and ran!" She seethed, shaking against the bindings and breathing deeply.

That had taken a while. When the struggling died down and Pyrrha exhausted herself, Raven moved back and resumed rubbing her pussy lips. Pyrrha breathed out, shaking her head and bracing herself again. "There we go," Raven said slowly and slid her index finger into her. "Let it out. Can't have any of that left in you when I turn you into a bedwarmer."

Pyrrha stayed silent, so Raven reached lower and put her fingers around her clit. She stiffened, and when Raven started pulling back her clitoral hood, her thighs went taut, knees buckling against the restraints to cover herself. It was of no use, of course, and Raven took her time playing with her clit to expose it.

"And I haven't even touched you here yet," she murmured, brushing her thumb over the sensitive nub which made Pyrrha jump. "You have just so much to play with." She smiled, exposing the clit fully, and she pulled out a third bobby pin. Pyrrha inhaled sharply when she felt it sliding against her skin, and when Raven set it on the base of her clit, she flinched and let out a short scream. Raven let go and just watched Pyrrha thresh, legs shaking and hips bucking to dislodge the pin. It held fast, regardless, pushing her clit out and making her pulse thrum through it.

"Just like that." Raven brushed her finger against the engorged clit, getting another scream in response. She was cracking already, that much was clear, and the only question was how long she should drag it out before she would have to, as Pyrrha herself had put it, "get on with it" and start working on the Maiden power extraction.

She could decide later. Right now, she could use some food, and leaving Pyrrha to stew like this would prepare her nicely. Raven smirked and gave Pyrrha's ass another slap, making her jump and cause the bobby pin to flick again. "You have fun. I'll be back soon, and then we'll have some time before I'll get you ready for our... guest."

Pyrrha swallowed thickly, breathing thin, but she didn't respond.

Good. She was learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be a potential continuation for this at some point in the future, depending on how things play out.


	22. Lightning Lizard (Nora x Ilia)

She'd be home at any moment.

Ilia worried her lip. She was being an idiot. Weiss said it had been a good idea and that it had worked for her, but Weiss was also a kinky idiot who wasn't to be listened to. Nora would just laugh at her.

Her stomach turned until she shook her head. No, Nora wouldn't. Not like that. At worst, it'd be just a lukewarm response, and she wouldn't try to do something like this again. Then they'd cuddle and watch a movie.

She sighed and turned, looking at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time. The whitish-blue lingerie stood starkly against her skin, at least where it hadn't turned pink from embarrassment. She scowled and chased the color away, leaving her in her natural tan beige. The outfit was intricate, mostly lace, with the straps of the top crisscrossing over her and wrapping around her back to circle around her throat, almost like a collar. It was sheer fabric, soft on the skin and nonexistent when it came to covering the bumps of her nipples.

She frowned. It wasn't pushing her chest out as much as she had wanted it to. There wasn't that much to work with, granted, but being all trussed-up with no cleavage to show for it felt... odd. She turned, looking at her bottoms. Not that much to show off there either, but the panties clung close to her quite nicely. And they were held at the sides with just two sets of lacing which showed her thigh off throughout, and the way that made them feel so... un-panty-like was pleasant. Like they weren't clothing at all.

Not that they were, really, but—

The lock of their door clicked, and Ilia's heart froze. Fuck, Nora was here already, and she wasn't prepared at all! The hour of waiting hadn't been nearly long enough. She panicked, whirling around, and seeing how her only escape was to jump through the window, she just settled for freezing in there like a deer in headlights, wishing for the swift, cold and uncaring embrace of death.

Nora groaned and walked in, stretching out with an inhumanely wide yawn. "The north-northeast octant is a fucking _mess,"_ she said, eyes closed and rubbing her face. She turned around to hang her coat there, leaving Ilia standing in the middle of the room. "Something about the patrols being fucky. You hear any of that?"

Ilia swallowed, her throat in a tight knot. "I, uh... No?"

"Bleh." Nora kicked her shoes off. "Just a bunch of mooks running about. Like, I appreciate the effort, but when one of those wooly fuckers shows up, I have to go play babysitter because what are they going to do?" She barked out a laugh and spread her hands. "Run about like headless chickens, apparently."

"That's... bad." Oh god, just kill her already. Something. A lightning bolt. Please.

Nora shrugged and started unclipping the harness she wore to carry Magnhild. "I mean they all made it out. I would've been angry if they hadn't. It's just that putting those big ones down is like a half an hour's worth of work, and—"

She turned around, finally seeing Ilia, and she trailed off.

Judgement day, please come already.

Nora blinked, and Magnhild fell from her grasp, hitting the floor with a loud _thunk_ which shook her from her stupor. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat. "I, uh, I didn't..." She swallowed, eyes roving up and down Ilia's body. "...yeah."

Ilia couldn't breathe. Did she like it? Pretty please? Gods, she didn't want to blow this.

"Um," Ilia said, rubbing the back of her head. "Is it fine?"

Why was she like this. She was good with words! She was! And she had made a living out of stabbing racist pricks, so why was this one adorable stupid little ginger making her lock up like a dainty schoolgirl?

Nora wet her lips and took a few steps forward, putting her hands on Ilia's shoulders. "I..." She traced her hand over Ilia's shoulder and onto her chin, feeling the straps on the way. "I think I'll need a good hour or so before I can give an assessment." She tilted Ilia's head up, and Ilia grinned, shooting forward to kiss her.

Nora hummed into the kiss, stepping backwards to keep Ilia's momentum and spinning them around a few times. Her stomach was a hot knot of raw emotion, and she couldn't help but laugh against Nora's lips, pecking a short series of kisses around her lips before giving into it fully, letting Nora's tongue press against her own. She breathed out, not having even realized that she had ended up against the wall with her limbs wrapped around Nora, hips grinding against her midsection.

"Fuck," Nora breathed out, hiking Ilia up slightly to rest on her knee to free up her arms, palming her breasts. Ilia inhaled and swallowed thickly as Nora ran her thumbs over the hard points of her nipples poking through the thin fabric. "Where'd you get this?"

"Haa—" Ilia shivered, suppressing the urge to go magenta. "The— the one place in Mantle, with the, the half-moon." She sucked in air when Nora leaned in to trace her tongue down her jawline and over her neck, leaving a wet, hot kiss there.

"Remind me to keep that place up even if the rest of the place turns to dust," she murmured and ran her hand down Ilia's side, grasping her ass through the fabric. She raised her head and gave Ilia a side-eyed look, still breathing against her cheek. "I need to keep you in these, but I also want to tear them off you. We're going to have to compromise."

Ilia leered at her, sticking out her tongue and slipping her own hand lower to flip Nora's skirt up and slide her hand into the back pocket of her spats. Nora pushed her hips forward on a reflex, and Ilia's salacious reply died down when she felt something against her fingers. She squinted and pulled it out, bringing her hand up between them, holding a few empty candy wrappers. She smiled and shook her head, giggling to herself, and Nora joined in after a moment, pushing their foreheads together.

"You know," Nora said, "It's not very nice to pickpocket people like that." She smiled that stupid, lovable grin which had Ilia's stomach melting into a puddle, and Ilia closed her eyes, throwing the wrappers to the floor and leaned in to breathe against Nora's lips, feeling the feather-light touch as their breaths mixed, and then Nora leaned forward, taking her in a slow, languid kiss.


	23. Careful What You Wish For (Jinn x Winter)

"So answer my goddamn question!"

Jinn rolled her eyes. This particular mortal probably didn't even know which god she was supposedly referring to. "As I told you," Jinn said slowly, "Wait another seventy-three years and you'll have your next question. Rules are rules."

Winter narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm not letting go that easily. I know you can work around those rules. So I'm going to keep asking."

Gods' sake. That Rose girl must have told her about the little time dilation stunt she pulled off, and now this one had gotten in her head that she could get around any of the rules. She had tried this over and over again, even after Jinn had stopped giving her the benefit of the time dilation. Always the same boring questions in the same boring cell.

"Same answer as last time. No."

And it wasn't even like Jinn didn't like answering questions. She did. It was the thing she was made for! The only thing she even could do. The gods weren't so cruel as to make her not like the thing she was meant to do, so if it were up to her, she'd answer anything Winter had on her mind. Idly, she angled her perspective of reality away from the present, seeing the threads of fate blow backwards. While she couldn't tell the future, omniscience of the past was as good as omniscience of the present which told her enough of what Winter would want to ask her. _ How can I fix all this. _

She frowned, snapping her view back to the immensely limited present. Such a shame. That last one, particularly. And really, she'd be halfway there if she just hadn't projected her views on her father onto her brother, and if she had had a honest talk with that Robyn—

"Tell me," Winter snarled.

This was getting tiresome. "For the last time, no. No means no. Nada. Can't do. Not on the cards." She leaned forward, casting a shadow over Winter with her bulk. "Nope. Impossible, infeasible, outside of the operational parameters, not ok, not within the bounds of causality. Forbidden by a literal divine decree."

She slipped her perspective back again, then rolled her eyes with a sigh when she saw that Winter had not an inkling of an intention of stopping.

"I know you can!" she almost shouted, anger flaring.

"Look, missy." Jinn gave her a fed-up look. "I'm omniscient, and I can tell you that I am painfully aware how little you know." Winter bristled, but Jinn spoke over her. "So just get over it, cut your losses and figure it out on your own. I'm going for a nap."

She turned around and started to meld into the lamp, but the tug of attention kept her outside as Winter muttered her name. She scowled. She could not answer another question, but the same rules also meant that she'd have to respond if she was called.

"I might not be omniscient, but at least I'm not a glorified 8-ball stuck in a lamp!"

Jinn glared at her. Being annoying was one thing, but being rude was another. A lesson was in order. "Strip," she said, turning to face her suddenly.

Winter blinked. "What?"

"Do you want your question?"

Winter opened and closed her mouth in disbelief, before venturing a hesitant "Yes?"

"I'm sure. Strip."

"N—no. Why?"

Jinn smiled and leaned over her again. "I can't answer that yet, you know."

An astute observer might notice that she hadn't promised anything – she couldn't lie, was one of the rules – but while skirting the letter of the law grated against her very being, it was worth it to see the thoughts bouncing in Winter's head.

"I... You'll answer the question?"

"You'll get your question."

The "you" meaning "you people," of course. And they'd get it in exactly seventy-two years, ten months, sixteen days, five hours, forty minutes, twenty-five seconds and a handful of transient fractions thereof.

Winter looked conflicted and confused, and taking a peek into the present, Jinn could surmise it was because she didn't know why the recapitulation had come so suddenly. Jinn just smirked at her smugly, and she could see the change in expression make the blocks fall in order and make Winter come to the conclusion that the reason was because she had became annoying enough that Jinn would be willing to break the rules if it meant that Winter would be punished.

Well, it was close enough, but "price" implied an exchange.

"Fine," Winter eventually said, setting her lips and starting to work her outfit off. Jinn smiled and watched her, appraising the showing skin. She had seen her fair share of bodies – literally all of them, in fact – but there was something to be said about being in the here and now. Winter's figure was definitely an exemplary one, even if it was only mortal. And all pale. And not twelve feet tall. Or, as had been brought up and demonstrated, at all omniscient.

Jinn grinned. But, in all fairness, for something made of meat, Winter was doing fairly well. As she reached down to pull her pants down, Jinn got a good look of her ass, though it was still covered by a practical pair of boxers. Winter turned around, flushing, and Jinn just nodded at her.

"...kidding me," Winter mumbled and popped her bra open, shaking it off and then pushing her underwear down.

Jinn hummed and stepped forward, turning herself to mist halfway there to materialize behind Winter. "You know, you stack up fairly well," she said, putting her hands on Winter's shoulders and keeping her from jumping.

"Are you done?" Winter asked through her teeth, and Jinn took great pleasure in giving her her answer nonverbally by just sliding her hands down to cup Winter's breasts. The resulting stiff inhale was entertaining, and Jinn took her time massaging Winter. Mortals were so small, so it was difficult for her to really give her nipples a good pinch – though a glance at the thoughts of many, many other people told her that sliding her finger _just so_ achieved more than enough, and Winter took a sharp inhale as Jinn brushed against her hardening nipples which only became more sensitive as a result. Jinn hummed and paused, squeezing Winter's breasts just long enough for the next touch to be heightened by the anticipation, and she flicked her right nipple.

"S—hit—" Winter gasped, biting her lip right after. Arousal, Jinn noted with amusement. Rather deep-set, too. Looked like she had a thing for taller women. A quick browse of reality verified that, and Jinn chuckled to herself. Too bad that Winter herself was taller than average, but at least she'd be indulged now.

"Such a wonderful chest," Jinn murmured and put her hand on Winter's head, her palm easily fitting around it. "Let's see what else you have." As she said that, she took in some more details of how things were. Ah, she was into bondage. Not overly so, and definitely in denial about it, but... Definitely something to work with. Information flooded in and she let the details pile up, building into a comprehensive image of Winter.

Future was beyond her sight, but, well. If omniscience of the past was as good as omniscience of the present, then omniscience of the present was good enough of a substitute for just plain omniscience. Call it an educated guess.

She didn't let Winter answer, and she just moved her chains with a thought. Two slithered up around Winter's legs, not tying her up but applying some pressure, and two more wrapped around her wrists, these ones pulling her arms behind her back firmly.

"What—" Winter started, turning her head in panic, but Jinn just shushed her and drew her close, pressing their bodies together with Winter's head reaching just under her breasts.

"I thought I told you," she said with amusement, "that I wouldn't answer your questions yet." She weighed in whether Winter would appreciate being called a 'good girl,' with the answer being a resounding no, so she continued, "So just stay silent before you slip something important." For good measure, she splayed her hand on Winter's midsection and pushed her in. She could almost wrap her hand around her waist like this.

"I—I—" Winter swallowed, shivering as Jinn put her other hand on her neck and tilted her head up, meeting her eyes. "—fuck..." was all she managed before Jinn pushed the tip of her index finger into her mouth, smiling coyly. A slight oral fixation worked in her favor, and Jinn took advantage of that by flowing around Winter to her front and lowering both of them to the ground with Jinn looming over her. She didn't need her powers to tell that the whole 'looming' thing had quite an effect on Winter, as her breath hitched when Jinn pressed closer.

Not quite close enough to kiss, but almost. She pulled her finger out and trailed it down Winter's body, checking her pace to make sure it was as maddening as possible. It paid off, and Winter whimpered audibly when Jinn traced the damp finger over her pussy. Wet already, but Jinn spent some time teasing her. Slow circles, steady pressure, just enough on her clit to work her up, but not enough to satisfy. Which was exactly what was pushing Winter's buttons.

Jinn kept a steady stream of information flowing, focusing entirely on Winter and her responses. Not too effective, that would be uncanny and offputting, but just barely imperfect enough to be better than 'perfect.' Winter stiffened, groaning, and just as she was about to speak, Jinn leaned down to kiss her.

Winter moaned, almost shaking, and Jinn smiled into the kiss. A subtle, yet calculated show of dominance, doled out with precision. She slid her tongue around, pushing Winter's aside and claiming her mouth, and she pulled back, leaving her gasping for more. And just before Winter could vocalize that, Jinn pushed her little finger into her, driving out a breathless gasp.

Just big enough to fill her up, but not painful enough to take away from the feeling. Jinn's skin was made of smoke, and it slid frictionlessly against Winter's folds. Lowering herself down, she engulfed Winter's head between her breasts and put an amount of weight on her body, spread out with the aid of the fog she was made of to give a steady, uniform pressure on her to emphasis the difference in size. Jinn gave her a few slow strokes, lulling her into a rhythm, and then fixed her angle to _really_ fill her, just a touch deeper than Winter thought she would have liked and pressing against her G-spot. A finicky thing, that one, but Jinn had a lot of experience at her disposal.

"God—" Winter spat, eyes unfocused, and Jinn pressed her advantage, not giving Winter a moment to focus. She turned to smoke, flowing around her, and embraced her from behind. The sudden change threw her for a loop, and Jinn resumed pumping into her. She pulled her close, wrapping one hand around Winter's throat to pull her in snugly – something that would have been forward at the start, but was now only subconsciously noticed by Winter – and she used her own legs to spread Winter's, exposing her fully. The change between being pressed against the floor to suddenly having her entire front be bare to the air amplified her arousal, and Jinn slowed down to drag it on further.

"There," she murmured, pulling Winter closer between her breasts. When she saw that Winter had lost track, she reached for the fog form a new appendage, something approximating a hand. "So exposed..." Jinn smiled, charting the possibilities as she directed the hand to press down around Winter's clitoris. "What would your sister even say?"

She pressed the fingers on Winter's clit, massaging it gently, and every part clicked together as Winter _screamed._ She arched her back, toes curling and she came harder than she had in her entire life. Jinn smirked to herself at the knowledge.

Winter convulsed and shook almost violently in Jinn's tight hold, squirting clear liquid across the room with her eyes rolled back, lost in the climax which Jinn kept prolonging. Steady thrusting, timed around Winter's throbbing, combined with the steady rub on her clitoris was overwhelming her. Just as she thought it would peak, Jinn tweaked her just right to send her higher, her body trembling from the pleasure until it became too much and she fell down limply.

Jinn sighed and put her down. Mortals were so squishy. Winter babbled something in her stupor, still twitching occasionally, lying in a puddle of sweat and various other fluids. Well, it had been a good show. Although... Jinn stretched, showing off her curves, and then looked at the camera surveying the room.

Might as well make it a two-for-one.

She winked knowingly at the lens, holding the look just long enough, and disappeared.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck—" Weiss mumbled, biting her knuckle with one hand and furiously rubbing herself with the other. The CCTV room was empty, so she had free reign over the various cameras, all of which were trained on Winter's writhing body. She was moaning, spasming and bucking on the screen, full of raw _need_ which was unlike anything Weiss had seen on her before. The enormous shape of Jinn loomed behind her, engulfing her with those frankly _obscene_ breasts of hers.

Winter was calm, cool and powerful, and Weiss _throbbed_ at seeing her dominated and played with like a toy. Her heartbeat drummed in her ears, eyes glued on the screen as Winter unmistakable came, those long, toned legs of her tensing and shaking from the force of the climax. Weiss whimpered, palming her breast and pinching herself through the bodice, getting closer and closer.

She shouldn't have, she absolutely fucking should not have, but she couldn't _not._ Not with Winter like this, all of her fantasies realiz—

Jinn looked at the camera. At _Weiss._

She squeaked, a sudden wave of shame rushing through her, and she came then and there, harder than she ever remembered as her vision danced with white and blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with that formatting gimmick near the start.


	24. Extended Negotiations (Kali x An Ren)

"No, by all means, I'd be _delighted_ to have you go refresh yourself with a nice, hot, steamy shower. We did arrive entirely out of the agreed-upon schedule, and negotiations are simply such a pain if you are not appropriately... Relaxed and taken care of, no?"

An smiled warily. Maybe noting her exhaustion after a day's work hadn't been the best way to disengage because Kali had redoubled her flirting as a result. At first she had thought it had been just one of those Menagerie customs she wasn't privy to, but it was increasingly difficult to write those mentions off as anything innocuous. Especially when she put a clear emphasis on any word which could be taken in even remotely lascivious light.

She kept glancing at Ghira, a mountain lion of a man towering on a chair which looked comically tiny under his bulk. At first she had thought he was just being dense, but he seemed to be just nodding along as if everything Kali said was perfectly normal.

"Yes," he said in a gravely voice, taking a sip from the teacup An had given him. "We can hardly blame you for not being prepared when we arrived here days early, so by all means, don't feel obliged to..." He cleared his throat. _"Accommodate_ us." He looked at Kali pointedly, clearly intending that last part for her. "I'd be happy to push the talks to a time more suited for you, as we are in no hurry in the moment."

"Ah," An said, choosing her words carefully and ignoring how Kali's feline ear perked up. " I still have some paperwork I'd like to go over before we get into the details... The town is still a bit of a mess, you see." She smiled thinly. It wasn't a lie, not really. It was hard to keep a fringe town afloat, and the whole Nuckelavee incident had left a lot of mess to deal with. She sighed to herself. Li being here would make things so much simpler, but alas.

"Oh, I apologize if we've intruded," Kali said, almost purring. "Would you allow me to make it up to you?"

An glanced at Ghira who sipped at his tea impassively. "I... Er." Weren't these people married?

Her response was cut off when someone ran into the door leading to the room they were in. A tiny moan of pain could be heard through the door, and An frowned, getting up. "Excuse me, one second."

She hurried to the door and opened it, seeing Nora sprawled on the floor, blinking blearily, with Lie standing next to her sheepishly.

"We, um," he started, trailing off.

"Went too fast," Nora mumbled and sat up, feeling her forehead. "Ow."

An sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Kids. "Please, mom has guests now. Could you go to see how Yu is doing? I heard that he was working hard on that new mallet of yours."

Nora's expression brightened, and An felt a pang of guilt at pawning them off to pester him like that. "Was he! Oh man! Lie, let's go!" she said, scrambling to her feet and dragging Lie off, who gave An a short wave before running around the corner.

An closed the door and exhaled slowly, snapping to present when she heard a teacup clink behind her. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she said, turning around to her guests. "It's just... been a very long day."

Kali smiled at her, but for the first time, it didn't seem to have anything to do with innuendo. "Kids," she simply said, and Ghira chuckled. "I know how it is."

An smiled back at her. "Precious little menaces. Nora is a force of nature at the best of times, and the local blacksmith made the mistake of hinting that he could make her a real weapon one day." She shook her head. "I didn't have the heart to tell her that she wouldn't be getting one after that, and I just dread the property damage to come."

Ghira laughed again, this time louder. "We have a similar situation back home. Our Blake made her own weapon out of a butter knife and an old angle iron we had had lying around. She's been zooming around the house with that in tow for weeks now."

An laughed, imagining a tiny version of Ghira roaring and jumping around a sofa. "She sounds like she'd get along with Nora well. Maybe if you'll ever end up on the same continent again."

"We'll keep that in mind," Kali said.

Ghira made a point of finishing his tea and putting it down with a clink of finality. "Well. I have some paperwork to busy myself with too, so I think I'll head over to see to that." He muttered something about speeches under his breath, drawing a chuckle from Kali, and then pressed a kiss between her cat ears before getting up. "Thank you for your hospitality, and I'll look forward to our talks in the coming days." She looked at Kali, then at An. "You two have fun."

Fun?

Kali nodded at him, smiling. "Of course. I'll be there tonight."

An blinked, formulating a response until Ghira was already almost out, and then hurried to speak. "I—uh, glad to have you, and see you then?"

Ghira walked past her with a nod, leaving her alone with Kali. The way she was lounging on the small chair seemed benign, but it was hard to shake all of the definitely-not-incidental innuendo that she had been oozing for the rest of the meeting.

"So," Kali said slowly, reaching for the tea set on the table. "Tell me about this Nora girl. She seemed lovely."

An looked at her warily, but walked to the table. A bit of small talk should be fine, right? Just mom to mom.

* * *

"Nnngh, fuck—" An moaned as Kali licked her way up from her clavicle to her cheekbone. "When I—fuck—said that I could use a shower, I didn't expect you to—"

She was cut off when Kali nibbled on her ear, making her shudder. "I told you, An," she whispered, pressing their bodies close against the shower room wall, "that I'd make it up to you." She chuckled and ran her hands down An's body, throwing off the last few bits of clothing on her. Kali herself had shed her outfit somewhere between blinks, and was now making sure to press all of her curves on An. Curves which, An had to note, were exceedingly generous.

She palmed Kali's breast, kneading it gently in her hand and bit her lip, shivering from the feeling of the cold tiles pressing against her back as Kali maneuvered them into the shower. Those cat ears of hers were flicking constantly, and the motion kept drawing An's attention to them and the short, black fur covering them. They were so expressive that is was mesmerizing.

Kali separated herself, wetting her lips and meeting her eye to eye. "Love, my chest is down here."

An blinked, stammering an excuse, only for Kali to chuckle and press their lips close. "No no, by all means. I do think they are my best quality." She winked and flicked a cat ear at her. "Feel free. It feels quite nice – just watch the piercings."

An swallowed, deliberating for a moment if she should, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she gently took Kali's left ear in her hand, rubbing the soft fur there. "They're... so expressive."

Kali smiled and flicked the ear against her hand in affirmation. "So I've been told, but I'm not one to take the spotlight." She smiled deviously and leaned in for a kiss, reacing behind An to turn the tap on. Cold water started blasting from the showerhead as they made contact, making An jump with a squeak, but Kali only hummed into the kiss and pressed them closer together as the stream warmed up.

A shiver ran down her back as the shock of cold eased into her, and she pulled away slightly with a shallow breath. Kali leaned in, following the motion, and licked around An's lips. Without breaking contact, she started kissing her way down An's body, and one of her hands shot up to grab An's wrist when she was about to let go of her ear. She looked up, winked and let go, continuing to kiss along the rivulets of water running down her stomach.

"Oh—my," An managed to say, kicking herself mentally for being so frazzled. She kept her hand on Kali's head, gently rubbing the ear and feeling how she lowered herself down to her knees. Kali hummed, smiling against her inner thigh, and left a gentle bite there before moving up and pressing a kiss on her mons.

"Watch the water, dear," she murmured, flicking her ear. "I'd rather not get it in these ears."

"Sorry," An mumbled, reaching up to tilt the showerhead to point at her neck. Kali smiled at her and traced her tongue down, drawing a gasp from her as it slide over her clit and into her. She sucked in air and put her other hand on Kali's head, mindful of her hold on the ear. What was visible of Kali's face quirked with a smile as she shuffled closer and put her hands on An's ass to pull her in. For good measure, she arched her own back and shook her ass from side to side, magnetizing An's gaze there, even past the ears.

"I..." she started, losing her train of thought for a second as Kali did something that had to be sinful with her tongue. "I'm, I'm going to want to have that on my face, sooner rather than later." Gods, those hips and how the water was beading on them, not to mention the way she _sashayed_ with them without even trying... An held back a shiver.

Kali blinked, stopping for a second, and then burst into a short, surprised laugh. She grinned and looked up, trailing her tongue up where An's thigh met her pelvis. "I like your honesty, love." She bit back another chuckle. "But," she said, tone lilting, "I haven't drank my fill yet." She dove back down, and An moaned in surprise as Kali put vigor into the licking, now intense enough to make her knees almost buckle.


	25. Gym Brat (Nora x Pyrrha)

_502, 503, 504—_

Nora grunted, pulling herself up to the bar and pushing herself back down. Her Aura was a steady thrum in her muscles, and she moderated her Semblance with a rhythm where she let sparks erupt from her knuckles every time she lifted her jaw above the bar so that they shot down her arms and invigorated her muscles for the next rep. She ached, both from the workout and the electricity scouring her with every motion, but she pushed through it. Maybe the forty kilograms of weight plates that were dangling from her curled legs were overdoing it, but her Semblance was built to be pushed.

_505, 506, 50fuck—_

Her hold on the bar slipped as she pushed her arms straight, and the weight plates swung to the right as her other shoulder took the weight. She grunted and fixed her position slightly, taking the moment to wipe the sweat off her forehead, and then gritted her teeth to jerk herself back up, arms shaking. The bar up above was the only thing in focus, and everything else was blurred. The heartbeat in her ears was deafening and she was gasping for breath, but she kept going.

_507, 508, 509—_

Auric exercising took a lot, as the strain was both spiritual and physical. Abusing her Aura like this left her sore on the inside, like her very Semblance was rubbed raw, but it was also the best way to train it. Lightning crackled around her biceps as her control slipped a fraction, and a wave of hot ozone-filled air hit her face. Her hair stuck to her forehead, glued by the sweat, and the wafting hot air didn't cool her down much. She'd have to take a break soon, but not before finishing the set.

_5 and 10, 511—_

A sharp beeping from her right made her jerk and almost crack her jaw on the bar, and she looked to the side. Her Scroll was flashing red on the bench, and she swore, lowering herself down. She had enough presence of mind to finagle the weight plates down her shins first so as not to have them smash through the floor, and then she dropped down, wobbly on her feet.

`Heat Exhaustion Warning:`

`Core Temperature: 38.9°C`

`Please see the recommended actions at...`

"Fuck," Nora breathed out, sitting down heavily and wiping the alert off. Her head spun, and with the adrenaline weaning off, she felt a distant queasiness in her stomach. Both signs of overheating which she had somehow missed from being too hyped-up from her Semblance. She swallowed drily and felt another droplet of sweat run down her back. "Fuck..." she repeated and reached for her water bottle. She was supposed to be better at controlling herself, but even if her Aura gave her some resistance to things which would knock civilians right out, even that wasn't enough to allow her to pump lightning through herself for half an hour with no ill effects. Good thing that the gym was dead-silent this late into the evening, so there was nobody there to see her bungle up.

She took a deep gulp from the bottle, not having realized how parched she was. The water felt almost ice cold to her heated skin, and she couldn't resist just splashing it over herself and falling down to her back on the floor. Her heart was still hammering in her chest, and she just settled for letting herself cool down. She really shouldn't be fixating on finishing her reps this much. Especially with Aurics where overdoing it was that much easier. She was really feeling it now, sweat soaking through her tank top and forming a puddle on the floor, and as the aches started to really set in, she felt a different kind of heat pool in her.

Heavy exercise was... exhilarating. Pushing herself to the limit, feeling the raw power rippling through her which left her shaking and panting. She put her hand on her sternum, feeling her heart pound in her chest, and she slid it down over her midsection. The exertion and the splashed water had left her soaked all over, and the definition of her muscles there was warm to the touch. She pushed the tiniest bit of her Semblance there, making her palm tingle with static electricity which jumped on her stomach.

She bit her lip and clenched as the buzz rang through her, her Semblance soaking up the electricity with ease. A quick glance told her that the gym was deserted, and after that it took her two seconds of deliberating to flip her sports bra and top up and push her hand into her gym shorts with a moan. She was wet in every sense of the word, and a slow rub there made her breath hitch. She palmed her breast and pinched her nipple, letting out a strained moan and closing her eyes. The cool air of the gym felt heavenly on her chest, and she imagined the show she was putting on. Top bunched up to reveal her chest, rising and falling from her rapid breathing, nipples pinched to hard nubs. Legs spread and toes curling, back slightly arched off the floor to put her abdominal muscles on display. She flexed her stomach, picturing how the light would reflect on the firm definition there.

She circled her clit, speeding up. Workouts got her so worked up. She pinched her other nipple, harder this time, and then she twisted it until the pain became too much, and she let go with a gasp. Her nipple stung, but the sensation quickly into a hot, steady throb which built upon what was already going on in the rest of her body. She exhaled, and on a whim, gave her breast a slap too.

Harder than she intended to, and the sensitive nipple made her bite back a scream. Still, her legs twitched, and she could imagine how her heartbeats would make the red handprint fade in on her already flushed skin. What she was really missing was an audience, and her mind was more than willing to fill that in for her. She sighed and slipped a finger into herself, making grinding motions with her palm as the fantasies came in.

Yang, sitting on her stomach and leaning over her, those yellow locks of hers flowing down to frame the two. Coco, pushing a fashionable dildo into her and telling her that her form was off. Weiss, laid flat under her and mewling breathlessly as she was being roughed up. Or Goodwitch, making her do pushups until her arms were giving out with that crop of hers rubbing and tapping between her legs until she'd come with a hoarse scream and crumple—

Or a pair of soft lips, pressing against her own upside-down.

She blinked herself back to present with a jerk, taking a second to place the bright-red ponytail currently tickling her sternum. She just smiled and moaned into the kiss, arching her back off the floor for good measure to put on a bit of a show.

Pyrrha took her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly pulled back, letting go before it could hurt. "Who were you putting this show on for?" she asked, out of breath herself, probably from a late-night run.

There was only one correct answer in this context. "You, of course," Nora lied fluidly and reached up to nip at Pyrrha's own lip to pull her back in.

Pyrrha hummed in assent. She was kneeling over Nora's head, wearing a deep-red halter sports bra which was undoubtedly paired with a matching pair of spats which Nora had spent not a small amount of time admiring on their off-time. Pyrrha pushed her tongue into the kiss and leaned forward to put her palms on Nora's chest, at first gently massaging them and then sliding her hands lower to feel Nora's stomach. Her favorite trick was to make lightning arc between her abs, but the voltage necessary for that usually meant that anyone touching her would be tased.

"God," she murmured, and Nora flexed her muscles with a smirk, firm against Pyrrha's hands. "I don't think I can have you exercise alone if it means I'm missing out on something like this."

Nora drew her finger out and angled herself to make a noticeable wet sound, moaning. "What?" she asked, as if she hadn't noticed how Pyrrha's lips parted and how her eyes shot to Nora's shorts. "See something you like?"

Pyrrha slid her hand down Nora's abs and under her waistband, placing it over Nora's own hand to feel the motions. "I just like my women built like battering rams." She glanced down at Nora. "Sue me."

"I'd bring any wall down for you, love." She said the last word with faux sweetness, flipping the slick hand in her pants around to lace her fingers with Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha snorted out a giggle, but squeezed her hand anyway, arousal slicking between them. "You're so romantic when you smear your cum on my hand, _dear."_

"Well, I am a renowned casanova." She held a pause, but couldn't control herself. "Because I'm very good at making a casa go nova, right?"

Pyrrha's smile dried on her face, and she looked down at Nora. "That was awful, you know it, you're pushing it, and you're spending way too much time around Yang."

Worth it, honestly. "Well," she said slowly, propping herself higher with her elbow, "how about I make that up to you by spending time with you instead."

"You goddamn better." Pyrrha put some growl to her voice for emphasis which resonated with something _wonderful_ in Nora. Leaning down to kiss her again, she wiggled her hand out of Nora's and cupped her pussy.

The angle wasn't great so the motions were a bit sloppy, but Pyrrha taking initiative was more than enough to make Nora moan and buck her hips. The way she ground her palm against her made her legs shake, and Nora groaned as she started to get close. She grabbed Pyrrha's wrist and pulled it up, taking one of her fingers in her mouth and sucking it clean. The way that made Pyrrha blink with a flush lighting up her cheeks was more than a reward, and Nora smirked against her knuckle, starting to lick her way up her arm. Cumming was all fine and well – better, even – but she wanted Pyrrha on her for that.

Seemingly getting the message, Pyrrha pulled back and gave Nora room to wiggle around to her knees which was a challenge since she didn't want to break eye contact. She eventually had to as she reached Pyrrha's bicep, but from there it was a short trip back to her lips – though she did take a small detour to give her clavicle a nip before pressing in for the kiss.

Her lips were met with a sigh just before contact, and Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Nora, one hand going into her hair and the other stroking her side. The light touch was electric, and Nora returned the favor by sliding both of her hands under Pyrrha's bra to knead her breasts. They were something that she couldn't get enough of – could anyone, really? – especially with the small tantalizing points which had been pushing against the fabric. She played with them for a moment, running her thumbs over her hard nipples, and then shoved the whole thing up to uncover them. Pyrrha gasped, and Nora leaned forward to press herself against her, the shared body heat making her dizzy.

It was too much, and she shoved herself forward with more force, toppling them over and swallowing Pyrrha's yelp of protest. Nora straddled her as they landed, hands cupping her cheeks and licking at her mouth ravenously. When she slid her hand down to pinch her nipple, the resulting soft moan made her _throb._ She wanted more of that. Needed more. She groaned, core aching, and started kissing her way down Pyrrha's stomach.

Pyrrha was in her running shoes, one sock bunched down on her ankle. Her ponytail was a hastily made mess, a few strands of hair sticking to her forehead, and the rest of her outfit was damp from exertion.

In other words, she was the most attractive Nora had ever seen her, and Nora let out a shameless moan as she licked her way down Pyrrha's abs.

Pyrrha inhaled, stomach quivering which made Nora's breath hitch. "N—Nora, you're—"

She stammered just enough for Nora to cut in with a dark look, hands on Pyrrha's knees. "What I am is dehydrated, and you're not moving an inch." She smirked and put her fingers on Pyrrha's waistband, pulling the spats down.

Her mouth went dry as she pulled them down, and she mumbled a swear when they slid over Pyrrha's pussy, showing a string of arousal stretching with the fabric. She stopped there, losing all interest in getting the spats past her knees, and she just pushed Pyrrha's legs up and dove down.

_"Nora!"_ Pyrrha gasped, body jerking as she made contact. Nora just ran her tongue over her pussy, tasting her fully, and then stopped to make eye contact. When she was sure Pyrrha was looking, she visibly swallowed. Nora _felt_ Pyrrha's clit throb against her tongue, followed by a wavering groan and Pyrrha letting her head drop on the floor. Nora smirked and resumed her licking, encouraged by the hitched breaths and the way Pyrrha closed her legs around her head, crossing them behind her back.

Her pleasure tasted so sweet. The actual taste Nora was lukewarm on, but the moans, twitches and soft breaths were a delight like no other. She shivered visibly when Pyrrha's hand snapped down to grasp her hair, pulling her close, and Nora could feel her shorts start developing a fresh damp spot from it.

Pyrrha squeaked, a second hand joining the first in Nora's hair before she pulled it to massage her breast. Her breaths were shallow and she was clenching more frequently, legs drawing Nora in, and she came with a whimper when Nora ran the flat of her tongue over her clit. Nora couldn't help but moan herself too when she felt the throbbing against her tongue, Pyrrha's legs trembling around her head as she arched off the floor. Soon, all too soon, she sucked in air and shakily pushed Nora off, who reluctantly let go. She didn't pull all the way away, though, staying just close enough that her breaths tickled Pyrrha's pussy which was still clenching from the aftershocks.

"That—haa—should, should be illegal." Pyrrha was out of breath, and she put her wrist on her forehead to catch her bearings.

"I'll deal, any day." Nora winked at her and gave her the gentlest of licks which still made her jump. The disheveled and damp post-orgasm daze Pyrrha was in was worthy of a painting, and Nora took her time appreciating how every curve and muscle group was coming down from a full-body orgasm.

"Now—" Pyrrha said after a moment, snapping her head up like nothing had happened and meeting Nora's eyes with a sharp gaze. Without giving her time to react, she cinched her legs back together and the world spun around Nora, knocking the wind out of her. She sputtered, and by the time she got herself back together, Pyrrha was straddling her with a hunger in her eyes, pressing Nora's wrists down on the floor next to her head.

It was difficult to speak when your brain was locked in a loop between appraising a dominant Pyrrha and dealing with the implications of her knowing wrestling throws that well, so Nora just blinked.

Pyrrha smiled slowly and lowered herself down to lie on top of Nora, mouth next to her ear. "I'm either going to make you match the puddle of sweat you left under that bar right here and now, or I'm going to drag your clammy body into the shower and scrub every..." She squeezed her bicep, sore from the pullups. "Little." She ran her hand over her breast. _"Inch of it..."_ She palmed her stomach, feeling it clench, and leaving her hand there. "Until you're too limp to stay on your legs. Hm?"

It was a close call. A really close one, and Nora bit her lip to keep herself from climaxing then and there with Pyrrha's breasts pressing against her own. "S—shower," she managed to croak out, and Pyrrha smiled against her ear, dragging her teeth along her jawline.

"Good choice," she murmured and grabbed Nora's ankle, ignoring her indignant squeak and turning towards the shower room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a draft something like this in the works for literally years now. One day I'm going to finish it whether that kills me or not.


	26. Re-bound (Willow x Raven)

"Long day?" Willow asked her empty room as a black-and-red portal swirled into existence in the middle of it.

"Awful," came a voice through the portal before Raven stepped through. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "How do you know?"

Willow barked a short laugh. "You only ever come here when you feel like garbage."

She didn't mind. Raven was good company, and being second fiddle to whatever life it was that Raven led wasn't exactly new to Willow. She stretched on her bed, not bothering to tie her bathrobe tighter where it fell loose, and just reached for her wineglass. The conversation would continue when Raven was ready.

Raven shook her head at her and sat down on the side of her bed heavily, letting her Grimm mask thud on the soft carpet. Her vambrace had a nasty-looking scratch going up it, and her usually peacock-colored scabbard was almost empty, resting lightly on the covers. She had always looked young for her years, but even in dimly moonlit room, Willow could see the decades weighing on her heavily. Especially the recent ones.

"Yeah," Raven said after a while. "I suppose I do." When Willow offered her glass to her, she shook her head and turned her down. When Willow offered her the bottle instead, she wrinkled her nose, but after a moment, snatched it and took a gulp from it.

"That bad?"

"Relic's gone." She was quiet and very, very weary.

Willow frowned. "Did she...?"

"No. Yang."

A beat.

"Oh."

That may have been worse, as far as Raven was concerned.

"I... I guess they'll manage. For now, at least." Raven took another gulp, this one a lighter one. "Ozpin is back in business there, and... You know the kids. Not that easy to knock over, even the tag-alongs. At least, until Salem shows up, and then..." She resigned to just shrugging.

"Bungled that up something fierce, did you." Willow smiled at the flash of anger directed at her. She knew that the number of people who had seen that look and had then immediately fallen into neatly cut up parts numbered probably in the hundreds, but she didn't care, and only took a sip from her glass.

Raven exhaled and turned away, swishing the bottle. "Killed Cinder, though. Had it coming."

It was hard to keep track of these upstarts. "The fire bitch?"

Raven laughed. "The very same. She got Vernal, though."

Vernal? The... adoptive dyke-y brunette with a raging mommy complex? Yeah, had to be her. She had seemed like a bitch, but Raven had been fond of her for some reason, and that wasn't an easy feat.

"Wasn't she your decoy?"

Another swig, this time a longer one. "Yeah. Good as killed her myself. She knew what she had signed up for, but..." Raven grimaced. "So did I, back when I let Ozpin talk me into things."

"Going in his footsteps, then."

Raven glared at her, and the murderous intent she was feeling was powerful enough to radiate from her Aura. Willow shivered against her will as the ethereal pressure wave hit her and she was reminded that she was in a room with none other than the Scourge of Mistral. There was a reason why the scant few Huntresses who grew old did grow old, and she had been on the wrong side of the law most of her years too. People like her... They lived differently. Sometimes it was easy to forget that many of them could go toe-to-toe with a literal building and walk away from a pile of gravel.

The pressure relented as Raven got the grip on her Aura, and she looked out of the window, slowly swishing the bottle. Seconds turned to minutes, until she just replied with a quiet "Yeah."

She was such a fucking mess.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No." The response was as immediate as it was unsurprising.

"Want to spend the night?"

"What about the mustache?"

Willow snorted. "Like I give a fuck. Do me a favor and make sure to keep banging the headboard against the wall, and I'll let you keep that bottle." She gave it a pointed look. The Smallhill vintages weren't just expensive, they were difficult to find at all, and even Raven with all her raiding probably wasn't about to stumble upon a rogue oenologist safehouse out in the wilds.

Raven looked at the bottle. "I think you're leaning into alcohol a touch too much if you use it as a bargaining chip, too."

No shit. And here she had been thinking that it was par for the course to get drunk on hideously expensive dinner wines at 2AM because the thought of having to wake up the next day was dreadful enough to keep her awake. "If you want to talk about terrible coping mechanisms, I can go on about yours until the sun comes up. Don't go down that road."

"Fine," Raven said after a moment, her ego clearly bruised. Admitting defeat, even without spelling it out, was rather unlike her, so it was almost a guarantee that she'd try to seize the initiative back. Not with words, she was not going to win that one. She'd stumble over her own hypocritical cleverness tremendously enough that even she recognized that, and yelled orders would just bounce off Willow like the pointless threats they were, so the only thing left was—

Willow smiled and raised her hands, anticipating Raven's lunge, and she didn't resist as Raven gripped her wrists and pinned them on the bed. Not that her resistance would have made a lick of difference, but as she looked up at Raven breathing against her face, she supposed that was a part of the charm. There was a certain undeniable _je ne sais quoi_ to having a conflicted mass murderer in your bed. And what was the worst-case scenario, really? She'd be stabbed? If she was going to go out with headlines declaring an illicit affair with a bandit warlord gone wrong, she'd be content to have that as her obituary. With any hope, Jacques would pop an aneurysm and keel over as well.

Raven didn't bother with words, and wordlessly leaned down to kiss her. It was rough like Raven was – an uncharitable person may have called it savage, even – but Willow played along, enjoying the painful bites which flared through even the ever-present buzz of alcohol in her head. She sighed and tilted her head as Raven pulled back, letting the silky edges of her bathrobe fall to the sides and uncover her body. She could have tugged against Raven's hold to fix the apparel, but what was the point?

Half of the allure she had in this relationship, if you could call it that, was that she felt untouchable. She didn't bother screaming and resisting and doing the whole bratty put-me-in-my-place routine which had undoubtedly left Vernal battered and bruised on many lonely nights. She knew Raven, she knew what she wanted, and she just played along. For someone so obstinately focused on strength over everything, it must've been perplexing for Raven. Or annoying. Even better if both at once.

"Stop being so goddamn smug," Raven growled, confirming Willow's hopes.

"Or what?" she responded, chuckling. It was funny, really. Raven could snap her wrists without even trying if she wanted to. There wasn't even thin silk to protect any of her vital organs now, only the light smile on her face to fend Raven off. And the best part was that it worked, too. Better than any armor would or had, as Raven just huffed and bunched Willow's wrists up above her head.

Willow raised an eyebrow as Raven pulled out a length of ribbon from around her waist, letting the wide red obi around her midsection fall down. "Adventurous, are we," she murmured as Raven wrapped the ribbon around her wrists, cinching it tighter than necessary. Tighter than was comfortable, but it'd do for a short while. She'd let Raven have that victory, and then when the impaired bloodflow started having effects, probably remind her a bit later that they both quite enjoy her fingers.

"Quite ready to ravish me yet?" Willow asked when Raven leaned back. "I could do the whole begging for mercy spiel if you'd like."

Raven only glared at her in response, and pulled the silk belt from under Willow to tie her ankles together too.

"You've gotten fast with those knots." Willow wiggled her toes. "Did you get a practice partner?"

She blinked, and there was a blade on her throat. Long and ruddy brown, glinting in the moonlight. Raven stared her down impassively, sword in hand, and the silence of the room felt more intense than it had been. Willow hadn't even seen Raven move. Not even a blur. Just snapped to a different position like a video had been skipped.

"You talk too much," Raven said slowly. "See that it doesn't cost you."

Willow swallowed, throat bobbing against the edge of the blade. This, now _this_ was why she looked forward to these trysts. She grinned and said, "We both know you like my tongue too much to follow through."

Gods, taunting her made her feel so _alive._

She blinked again, and there was a soft _click_ of the hilt of the sword meeting the scabbard, the blade no longer on her. Raven scowled at her and crawled forward on her knees to sit on Willow's chest, looking her over. "We'll see about that," she said and started lifting her skirt, the black fabric rising up to break the eye contact Willow had held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the prompt was "bondage" and I had no idea where to go with this, so I just started putting words together so here we are


	27. Screw It (Emerald x Fiona)

"You fucking—" Emerald growled, pinning the sheep girl against a wall. Finn? Ilona? Whatever. There was an all-out fight going on in the streets of Atlas, and all hell had broken loose just how. She wasn't sure what it was, but her head was fuzzy from the backlash. She spared a glance to the rest of the battlefield, seeing it more or less the same. Neo was straddling that blonde and seemingly trying to stab her eyes out, but Ruby had showed up to pry Neo off with a headlock. Cinder was grappling with Penny some distance to the right, Mercury was tumbling around a corner with the annoying ginger and her boyfriend, and the older Schnee had inexplicably gotten into an argument with the Mantle leader in the middle of it all. Rowan? She hadn't had a lot of time to memorize the names, and they were slipping from her mind as her focus wavered. She was hot and her head throbbed.

Right, the sheep girl. She turned back, only to get an elbow to the stomach for her troubles. She doubled over, spitting out a curse, and managed to deflect the follow-up punch. She forced herself upright to avoid the knee coming up to her jaw, but that sent her off-balance to be tackled by the sheep girl. Fiona, that was her name. They fell over, and she knocked her head on the pavement hard enough to short her vision for a second, giving Fiona time to straddle her and grab the front of her top.

She screamed something at Emerald, but the words didn't get through the fog in her head. She did feel the spittle landing on her face, and she just growled back on an instinct. Her skin tingled where Fiona was touching her, and she tried to read her lips. They looked soft and inviting, and when they curled to a snarl, they showcased her teeth which Emerald could imagine on her skin.

Emerald blinked. Wait, what—

Her train of thought, already derailed and skidding down the metaphorical cliffside, took a turn when she realized that Fiona was grinding against her. What was wrong with that Faunus? She looked down in disbelief, only then realizing that she was mirroring the motions with her hips. Her head spun for a second. Why was she this hot? The heating was only barely coming back online, and she was wearing very little as-is.

"—at me when I talk to you!" Fiona screamed, pulling Emerald's face up. Their eyes met, tension mounting, and their faces pressed together.

Emerald didn't know which of them had done it, but that thought was erased from her mind as her lips all but erupted with electrifying tingles. She moaned, shamelessly, and tangled her arms around Fiona to keep her from moving away. It was more instinct than thought, and the only thing she could think about was how good it felt. How good it tasted. Her lips were soft, and every light brush made Emerald's toes curl. It felt like putting her head in a cloud. Their tongues met, and she could feel Fiona shudder in her hold, putting both of her hands on Emerald's head.

More. She needed more.

She wrapped her legs around Fiona, locking her in and grinding her hips against her. Her hands wandered, prying off those pesky, stifling clothes to find more skin to caress. She arched her back, pushing her chest up, and Fiona mumbled something and took the cue, pulling her top up. Her breasts bounced free, and Fiona didn't waste time to palm them.

Emerald jerked, mouth open with a mindless groan as her vision blurred. Her nipples, already hard, were screaming to be touched, and Fiona's fingers finding one to pinch robbed her of her breath. She couldn't even partake in the kiss anymore, just shaking in place as her nipples were being toyed with. They were sensitive, more sensitive than she had ever been, and as the pressure mounted, she could do nothing but moan with an open mouth. Fiona was licking all over her lips, her saliva leaving blazing-hot trails on her skin. She clenched, voice wavering, and she didn't even realize she was orgasming until the tenth heartbeat. She could feel her clit _throb_ with need, and she just weakly bucked her hips as the onslaught continued. She was dizzy. It was hard to see. She was pretty sure this wasn't what she was meant to be doing, but it was incredibly hard to think about anything but the woman pressed against her like a brand.

She may have cried out, and Fiona pulled back for a second. Focusing was hard, but Emerald could see a pinkish-red blotch above her surrounded by off-white. She knew instinctively that those godly lips were somewhere around the middle of that, but the part of her brain still capable of doing longer-term thinking told her to get her act together. She breathed deeply, pulse pounding, and with immense force of will, pushed Fiona away. She knew she had things to do, and as she looked at Fiona shaking her head dazedly to the side, she knew exactly what they were.

She forced herself to move even though her body was still quaking from the orgasm, and she rolled to the side to pry Fiona's legs open. There was no resistance, and it physically hurt her to take the few seconds to fumble the button and fly of her pants open, but with them working together, it didn't take long. Emerald cursed and wrenched Fiona's pants and panties down, her vision contracting to just the wet sheen between Fiona's legs. She fell down, face-first, and Fiona shot ramrod straight with a moan as they made contact.

Emerald echoed her, whole body shuddering. If her mouth had tasted good, this was divine. If her upper lips were soft, these were pillowy. Every throb, every lick, every droplet was scrambling her head. Her face burned where the arousal smeared on her skin, redoubling the heat from the sloppy kiss, and she could feel their hammering pulses sync up when she pressed her tongue against Fiona's clit. There was a muffled scream, from whose throat she wasn't sure, but it felt like a good idea to insert something in her. She slid in a finger, feeling the velvety warmth clench and throb around it, and she crooked it.

The sound of ecstasy was unmistakable, and Fiona clamped her quivering legs on Emerald's head. The closeness, the contact – it was an experience in and of itself, and Emerald pumped her finger in and out, adding a second to better feel the urgent, gushing throbs. She licked and licked, losing technique in favor of reflexive instinct to drag out more pleasure from her partner. It was maddening and enthralling in equal parts to see Fiona sputter, moan and thresh as she was kept on the peak, and Emerald could feel herself throb painfully. She needed more, and her own hands would never be enough.

Eventually, the acute emptiness inside her reached a breaking point and she was close to tearing up, so she pushed herself up and made her way to Fiona's face, gasping for breath and feeling close to blacking out. Fiona seemed out of it, eyes rolling to find Emerald's, but she still leaned up for an almost delirious kiss which mostly devolved to just them licking at each others' faces. Emerald whimpered, biting Fiona's lip, and when she didn't let go, Fiona blinked a few times to ground herself. A second passed, very distant moans sounding around them, and Fiona grabbed Emerald's collar to pull her down. Emerald had no faculties to resist, and Fiona slipped away from under her.

"...had this stashed for a reason..." she heard Fiona mumble, and there was an indistinct sound she couldn't place. She clambered to her arms and knees, woozy and now hurting from the sudden lack of contact, but she stiffened when she felt her pants get yanked down. She could feel the cold air all over her thighs and pussy where her arousal had been smeared around, but what froze her was the smooth feeling of something pointed pressing against her lower lips.

She made a sound. Something between moaning, begging and screaming, she wasn't sure exactly what, but it did the trick, and Fiona thrust the toy in. Her world reduced to a hyperfocus of feeling every single rippling ridge of the toy spread her and push into her in slow motion, and she _howled_ as Fiona's hips slammed against her ass, hilting in her. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. All she could do was _throb_ as Fiona pulled out, giving her the same sensation in reverse, and when she thrust back in, Emerald spent the last of her air in a thin scream as the thrust uncoiled the orgasm in her.

She was seeing stars. Tasting them. Feeling them. It was overwhelming. The pavement was rough against her cheek, but she didn't care if it was. She didn't care if her tongue was lolling out in the dirt. All she cared about – or could care about – where the rapid thrusts into her, each unmaking her and shaking her to the core as the toy filled her to her limit, hard and unyielding to spasm around. Dimly, she realized that Fiona was grabbing her wrists and pulling her up by them. It felt like that should have hurt her shoulders, but she just choked her breath when the angle made the dildo hit in her even better. Drool splattered on her chin as she spat and coughed, every bit of her spiraling around the toy in her as darkness started creeping at the edges of her vision, her body too overworked to sustain any more of the torturous euphoria.

* * *

"I said _STOP!"_ Neon shouted, blasting her Semblance with full power. She blinked, vision flickering with rainbow colors, and she realized she had been knocked off her feet. Huh. Maybe that Arc boy really had something to him with that Semblance amplification and all.

There was a pained groan from her right, and she looked there in concern. "Everyone oka..." she trailed off, realizing that the sound wasn't pained at all. She sucked in air through her teeth, looking around at the scattered people. Not... not as planned. She had intended to channel some positivity to de-escalate and ward off the Grimm, but...

It got a bit out of hand. The guy with no legs was kissing the bishonen in green, only for the two of them to be tackled around the corner by Nora. Yang and the ice cream girl seemed to have been closer to fucking than fighting in the first place, so now they were all over each other, with Yang's overalls already— And oh, there came Ruby to try to pry them off.

To her left, there was some screaming coming from Winter and Robyn, both locked in a furious argument about something which didn't seem to be at all impeded by the hasty attempt at scissoring. Penny and... Cinder, was it? Were tangling together to the side, though by the looks of it, Penny had the upper hand as she was holding Cinder down. Probably something to do with how her arm was a vibrating blur.

Weiss was harder to find, but Neon caught a flash of white hair somewhere under a pile with Harriet on top. She thought she saw either May or Joanna there too... or maybe both, it was hard to say from the tangle of limbs

And... oh dear. Ruby had given up on trying to pull Neo off of Yang, and she had ended up sandwiching Neo between each other. Which would've been still fine, but Ruby and Yang seemed to be more occupied by kissing each other while grinding against Neo, who was squirming and doing her best to gnaw Yang's neck into one big hickey.

Fiona was going to town on the green-haired cutie, and the lizard girl was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Blake, though, which—oh.

She looked down as she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. A second, identical one did the same on her other ankle, and two more gripped her biceps. Her Aura was telling her that she was in grave danger, and she just swallowed thickly as she heard Blake's breathing on her neck.

"Next one," Blake murmured, and Neon yelped as she was yanked off her feet, into the waiting arms of a ball of clones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only casualty of the fight was Ilia, who regrettably perished as she was being quadruple-teamed by a pack of Blake clones in heat. Her last words were reported to be, "Worth it."


	28. My Body Is My Temple, But My Mind... (Carmine x Emerald)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Carmine doesn't have a lidl version of Glynda's Semblance.

"And as you can see, the monthly evil quotas have plateaued. And while that is a respectable level, I believe that that is indicative of..." Cinder raised a pointing stick to tap it on a graph.

Emerald blinked slowly. The meetings took so much time she could have spent doing anything else. Like sleeping. Or needling Carmine. Or looking at Cinder's legs which, at the moment, were criminally hidden by the desk she was holding the presentation behind.

_"She's got them legs for sure."_

She was used to the Semblance enough to not fall from her chair, and she only flinched from the sudden voice of Carmine in her head. Hazel turned his head at her, and Emerald fixed her eyes on the screen, trying to pass off the twitch as something other than nodding off.

_"I told you to not pull this shit."_ Responding in kind was difficult, as it was all purely mental. Until you hooked up with a telepath, you really didn't appreciate how much of a useful impediment it was to be forced to make your mouth move to speak. While it was convenient to have a BFF with benefits on quick-dial, having her show up at any time could get grating.

_"I mean, not going to say that my ego isn't a bit bruised, but, like, what can I say. She's got them."_

Emerald sighed. _"Yeah."_ She paused, wondering if she should egg her on, but when Cinder turned a page full of poorly aligned pie graphs, she went for it. _"Stupid desk."_

_"Yeah. Not one subby cutie bent over it, either. Dreadful."_ She could feel the amused tone in Carmine's thoughts, and despite herself, she imagined herself shoved over that table with Cinder doing wildly inappropriate things with that pointing stick of hers. Moaning, legs spread in front of Cinder, shorts torn off with her bare ass covered in red lines from the pointer, her thighs glistening with—

_"Spiceyy,"_ Carmine lilted before Emerald could cut herself off. She pressed her lips in a thin line and focused on the slide. Something about Grimm. _"Oh come on. I was just about to enter that scene, right?"_

Emerald didn't respond.

_"I mean I hope I was. Otherwise, man, I'm really the second fiddle here. I did kind of catch that vibe when we got started, but you gotta give a girl something."_

She focused, hard, on anything but giving Carmine what she wanted, which was as useful as not thinking about pink elephants. Her thoughts flicked to the buttplug Carmine had given her. A pleasantly sized with a cinnabar jewel in it, just the right kind of tacky to be filthy without being trashy.

_"Knew it!"_ Carmine cackled in her head, and she could feel the emotion of a fist bump going through her. _"Maybe I should use that on you more often. Or get you one with a tail."_

_"Absolutely not."_ Emerald sent some vivid imagery of stabbing to make her point.

Carmine was unaffected. _"No no, a nice green bushy tail. Gods, you'd make a cute pet. You're so nice when you're begging—"_

Stab stab stab kill maim fuck you cunt knife to throat kick on the shin.

_"—wow, uncalled for, but you'd look wonderful humping my ankle like that."_ A pause. _"Or hers."_

Emerald's mental diatribe wavered, and unbidden, her thoughts turned to herself, kneeling and collared, grinding against Cinder's foot while Carmine was pulling her leash backwards to choke her lightly.

_"Oh._ Oh. _That's something we're going to be definitely"_ —stab stab stab— _"looking into."_ She tried to wrench her thoughts to the powerpoint, but the channel was two-way, and Carmine's own mixed with hers. Emerald's tongue out, panting, with Carmine crouching behind her and gently raising Emerald's chin so that she'd meet Cinder's eyes. Arms bound, tail wagging, wordlessly begging for something, anything.

Her eye twitched, and she focused on the numbers on the slide. Adding them together in her head jumbled the thoughts enough that Carmine lost track too, and she was given a brief reprieve. _"Really?"_ Emerald asked after a moment. _"Wagging tail? You're going to need Polendina to get something like that."_

Carmine hummed. _"Hey, it's hardly my fault that you act like a puppy when you're all subby."_ A mental image of Emerald's head popped up, but with a pair of fluffy ears on top.

_"You're ridiculous."_

_"Am I?"_ Carmine sent a mixture of emotions through, and Emerald's head spun as her brain was suddenly dealing with an influx of free-floating information which had no context or connotations anywhere. It was a complex jumble of impressions. Something combining the cuteness of small furry animals, the pleasant feeling of a soft fur, a benevolent lordship over something lesser... No, not really "lesser," it was more... dignified? Obedient? Humble? Along with that, absolute and glad subservience, a hint of primality, a need to please, and the gleeful feel of being complemented for a job well done. She flushed, the bits coming together in her head, and she saw herself in Carmine's lap, tied-up and moaning as she was being rewarded. 

_"Stop—sending those things,"_ she sent back, feeling a hint of a phantom sensation of something perking on top of her head.

_"But you see, no? Having a soft cutie like you collared and at my beck and call is a pretty fucking hot thing."_ An impression of Cinder bled through, staring over her imperiously from a high place. _"And, while I don't like making assumptions, I could definitely see Cinder react really positively to just finding you naked in her room with a leash in your mouth."_

Kneeling there, trembling with fear and excitement, holding her breath as Cinder would step closer, pushing her knees wider with her foot, appraising her wetness, pressing her cold glass shoe on her sternum to push her to the ground, grinding it against her pussy— _"Didn't think you had that much of a thing for shoes, really."_ —making her moan and buck and beg, pulling away and leaving her throbbing. Carmine sitting on her face to blind her, pinning her down and leaving her body exposed and vulnerable to anything Cinder wanted to do to it—

_"Stop injecting yourself into my fantasies."_ Emerald tried to send a mental image of her biting Carmine in a very sensitive spot, but it probably came across as less malicious and more lavishing than she wanted. She swallowed and wiped her forehead, glad for the hundredth time that he skin tone camouflaged her blushes well.

She twitched when Carmine sent an impression of a slap on the face. Condescending, a bit playful, and punitive, like one a dominant gives. _"Too late. It's_ our _fantasy now. Not sure how much I'd call myself a switch, but her? Yeah, she can step on me. Even better if she steps on you instead."_

She thought of the glass shoe and how cold it'd feel, but she managed to focus on the painfully long bullet point on the screen which took up more than half of the slide.

_"Don't be like that. I can totally see why her stepping on you would be hot. I don't think it's even a foot thing, it's more of a... Well, Cinder thing."_ Another flash of impressions, this time easier to stomach. Power over her, a physical show of dominance and superiority, the most primitive kind of advantage one can have. Plus the feeling of something cold pressing on her skin.

She couldn't help but wonder if the reason those were easier to parse was because they were already in her head.

_"Definitely."_

_"Get out of my head."_

_"It's nice and spacious here."_ A feeling of legs being kicked carelessly up on a dusty table. 

_"Fuck you."_ She sent an impression of a chair leg snapping and making the sitter fall.

_"...you're getting good at that. Almost fell off my chair. Nice touch with the panicked undertone. Those are hard to weave in in a way which works."_

Emerald wasn't sure how to take the compliment. Usually Carmine was more standoffish than that. Or, well, it was her power after all, and people loved talking about what they—

She choked, strangling a moan in her throat as foreign arousal erupted from her body. She jerked, ears buzzing and legs squirming rigidly as the arousal thrummed through her and settled in. A mixture of vague expressions came with it. A pile of warm bodies, writhing against each other. Pull of a leash. A soft, unbidden moan, given freely. Two fingers on a chin, tilting it up. A throbbing orgasm, prolonged by someone else.

_"You fuck—"_ Emerald had to stop to strangle the connection when the feelings flowed back to her. She could just about taste her own cum in her mouth.

_"...but you're a long way from beating the master,"_ Carmine sent her, along with the feel of a :P emoticon. Not just her sticking the tongue out, but the pictogram. Anything concrete like that was very difficult to convey on thought level, so she was just showing off.

Her legs twitched, and she pressed them close together. If she hadn't ruined her panties before, she definitely had now, and the sudden aching lack of contact between her legs was not dying down. She composed herself, forcing her breaths to be slow but deep, and she didn't dare to glance at the rest of the group. Cinder was focused on reading out loud the slide, so that was good, but Hazel would have definitely noticed and would be definitely telling her to get more sleep before the next meeting. If Mercury had caught wind, though, that would be brutal.

_"Nah, he's cool. You're cute when he makes you all worked-up and flustered."_

Emerald sent her a thought of a gag going into her mouth to shut her up. It backfired, and she felt her own jaw clench in response instead.

_"Aww, see! Though ring gags look much better on you. Keeps your tongue visible. Love that. You're so good with it that I just don't want to stop playing with it."_ A thought of Emerald panting heavily with her lips parted. Carmine's fingers slipping into her waiting mouth to explore her, tracing her teeth and pressing on her tongue, pulling it out, leaving it there waiting to be used. Drool dripping off the tip, Carmine pressing a kiss on it.

Emerald shuddered and closed her mouth, not having realized it had opened at some point. _"You're distracting me."_

A pause. _"No shit."_ Carmine pushing her to her knees in front of Cinder and threading her hand in her hair to shove her forward, planting her between Cinder's legs. Slapping her ass and tweaking her nipple to keep her licking there like the good girl she was, knees spread wide with her pussy left dripping and throbbing while she served as she was meant to. Cinder looking down at her, smirking that mysterious smile of hers while she allowed Emerald to serve her, those blazing eyes of hers boring into her very soul.

Emerald whimpered, her legs floating apart. Partly to match the image, and partly to reduce the amount of stimulation her tight shorts were giving her. She throbbed, and she could feel her pulse on her clit. It was impossible to focus on anything. Except...

Her and Carmine tied together, breasts pressed against each other, writhing from the tight bonds. Carmine on top, higher in the hierarchy and kissing her roughly, biting on her neck. Emerald's own pussy painfully empty and splattered with arousal, both hers and Carmine's, clenching without relief. Carmine orgasming against her, again, trembling and moaning, every one of her ecstatic twitches stark against Emerald's skin. Cinder looming over them, smirking confidently and pushing some toy into Carmine which only drove her higher and made her bite down harder on Emerald's shoulder. Cinder's hand, perfect and hot to the touch, cupping Emerald's wetness. Ignoring the bucking and pleading, just staying there and feeling her desperation, slowly starting to move.

_"Carmine, don't—"_

Cinder, on top of her. Staring her down, licking her lips like a predator. Emerald wearing a collar of burgundy and gold, signifying her ownership. Matching restraints, taking away her agency. A leash, pulled taut. Wordless command to obey. Cinder kissing her, the contact lighting her on fire from within. Assertive, commanding. Taking what was hers. Fingernails scoring red lines on her skin. A bite to mark her. Nipples teased to hard points, then tweaked and slapped to the point of hypersensitivity. Face smeared with tears and cum, only some of the latter her own. Her clit, teased with brushes to be erect and begging to be touched. Blindfold, earmuffs, a ring gag. Reducing her world to touch and lack thereof. Nipple piercings of gold and brass, a mark to carry with her. Cinder choking her. Cinder caressing her. Cinder slapping her. Owning her. Her pussy, crying for attention, but neglected in favor of coiling her up.

Lips, on her. Cinder's lips, making a seal around her clit. A dildo of glass, pushing into her, an order to cum. Emerald's scream, reaching the sky. No order to stop. Writhing, clamping, throbbing, begging, sobbing. Coming.

"Fuck!" Emerald yelled, feeling the connection snap. She threw herself backward on the chair, almost tipping over, but she managed to grab the edge of the desk to hold her still. The aftershocks of the orgasm were rippling through her and sapping her strength, making her brain feel cottony from the receding pleasure.

"Pardon me?" Cinder said, and for a brief moment, her unimpressed face matched the one Emerald had just seen in her head, watching her break down.

Emerald coughed, snapping her focus on the slideshow. Something about... Hunters, and... The lines danced in her vision. "I, uh..." She shook her head and rubbed her bicep. "Must've been a gnat or something. Sorry ma'am, you were— were saying?"

Cinder looked at her for a long moment before turning back to the slideshow. "As I was saying," she said slowly, building up speed. "The frequency of Hunter intervention is having an effect..."

_"Wow, I'm taking notes. I only sent the first few things, and boy did that took off on its own."_

Emerald shivered, feeling the cold sweat running down her back, and something much warmer stick to her thighs. _"Shut the fuck up, Carmine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with the colors a bit more. Man they're a hurdle to implement, and somehow between copy-pastings I got empty paragraphs with over sixty nested italics tag pairs.


	29. Cumouflage (Ilia x Neo)

"Mm—ow, stop biting me you little shit!"

Ilia snarled ineffectually at Neo's smiling face, who just pulled her in again to continue the kiss. Ilia put her hand in Neo's hair as a warning, giving her a sharp tug as they almost tripped as they whirled around a corner into an alley.

"What is up with you?" Ilia panted, fighting down a blush as she heard traffic going by them. Vale was a busy town, even at the outskirts, and even after the sun had started to set.

The only response she got was Neo biting her lip and tilting her head, gleefully uncaring of the painful grip Ilia had on her. Pain was rarely slowing her down – usually it was the opposite, really – and she reached forward to resume the kiss, but brought her hands up to squeeze Ilia's breasts as she did.

Ilia squeaked, briefly blushing magenta, and she rammed herself forward to bodily knock Neo against the brick wall. Partly as a punishment, but mostly to get them behind a utility box which gave them at least a little bit of cover. Neo was dazed, but the smile didn't leave her face. Neither did she take her hands away, and only started kneading Ilia as she got her bearings.

"Not—fuck—here!" Ilia grunted, trying to squirm away. She couldn't get far, at least not without letting go of Neo, and that was a disaster waiting to happen. Her jumpsuit was relatively thick, but just the pulse in her ears and the knowledge that Neo was groping her out in the open was more than enough to make her hot and bothered. She swallowed a groan when Neo found her nipple and twisted it, the sharp ache bringing her to focus.

"I said not—" She was interrupted when Neo pushed herself forward to kiss her on the mouth again, this time keeping the biting to a level below stinging. It was fast, frantic and messy, with Neo licking and nipping at Ilia's tongue and lips. Utterly needy in a way which Ilia had never seen before, and which made her insides tighten up. Being so wanted was... novel, to say the least, and certainly not unwanted. Neo being a criminally short person was another upside, and Ilia took every chance she got to loom over her. Wasn't often she could do that. She growled into the kiss when Neo got a bit too toothy again, pushing her back and forcing her to tilt her head back to match the kiss. She had tried to pay back in kind before, but that time she had bitten a bit too hard, and drawn blood.

She didn't know if she would've been less or more concerned if that hadn't made Neo cum right after.

She also wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the look of Neo grinning at her while spitting out blood in a post-orgasmic haze, but it felt like it Neo shouldn't have made it look as attractive as she had.

Her thoughts returned to the present when Neo's hand disappeared from her breast. She could feel the loss of contact more acutely than she had thought, but Neo just slid her hand elsewhere on her body. Going down the dip of her spine and settling on her ass, giving it a squeeze and pulling them closer. Ilia thrust her hips forward on an instinct, and Neo did the same, starting to grind against her.

The feel of a warm body against hers was distracting. Especially when Neo wiggled her other leg between Ilia's to rub her crotch up and down her thigh, breathing heavily into the kiss. For someone who thrived in illusions, Neo was hypnotically straightforward. She did what she wanted and took what she could, and right now it just seemed that what she wanted was to get fucked in an empty alley.

Wait, they weren't going to do that. Ilia shook her head, pulling back and ignoring the disappointed sigh. "Our place is like—" She swore when Neo latched onto the side of her neck instead, biting down there once and leaving a wet kiss on the throbbing mark afterwards. Ilia squirmed, trying to dislodge Neo, but only managed to topple backwards and end up against the opposing wall, this time with Neo on her. Neo pressed close, grinding her body up and down Ilia's, and when another car sped by them, Ilia cursed and shoved herself off the wall to drag Neo with her back behind the utility box.

They landed with a loud thump which was enough to pry Neo off her, mirroring their earlier position, but with just slightly more disheveled hair. "I said," Ilia murmured, "that our place is like ten minutes..." She trailed off when Neo wavered briefly, and with the sound of thin glass shattering, the leotard under her clothes crumbled away, baring her stomach and leaving her in just her pants and the very cropped overcoat which stopped just below her breasts. A lone, suddenly all-important button was keeping her coat together, and Ilia fixated on the hint of underboob showing beneath the trim. Neo arched her back for good measure, pushing her chest forward and pulling the coat higher.

Neo's body was... Exceptional. The way her hips curved to her slim waist was a work of art, and her chest was a masterpiece Ilia had spent hours lavishing. Flat stomach and an athletic build belying just the perfect amount of definition, a sharp collarbone and a slender neck leading up to a face which straddled the line between "hot" and "cute" with dangerous precision. All that packed into a frame you could fit in a carry-on made for something special, and that was even without getting into how her flexibility defied nature.

Ilia's thoughts returned from their detour when she realized that Neo was grinding on her again, breathing heavily on the hickey she had just left.

"We..." Ilia started, swallowing thickly when Neo licked her way up to nibble on Ilia's ear. Ilia shivered, and then yelped when the zipper at her front was tugged all the way down to her sternum. The low buzzing sound that made seemed to echo from the walls, and it gave her enough presence of mind to try to pull away again. They really shouldn't be doing this in here, they—

Another tinkle of glass breaking, and Neo's pants disappeared. Ilia froze, eyes wide, suddenly feeling a warm dampness pressing against her thigh. "You didn't—" she started, unable to finish. Wear pants? Wear _underwear?_

Neo just wet her lips, letting out an almost inaudible moan, just barely more than a sigh. Ilia closed her eyes and bit her lip, cursed her luck, sent a prayer of gratitude to whatever was listening, and she jammed her knee up higher. For better or worse, she was seeing this through now.

Neo let out a happy sigh, flinching from the contact but pressing against it immediately to gyrate her hips on Ilia's thigh. The wet heat of the contact was making a rainbow of colors ripple under Ilia's skin, threatening to burst out, but she forced her skin tone to stay its usual beige. Neo wrapped her arms around her and grasped her collar, and she had a few moments to intervene when she felt her jumpsuit being pried off.

She just groaned and kissed Neo's jawline, feeling how the jumpsuit parted and slid past her shoulders. She wiggled her arms to shake the sleeves off along with her bra straps, and Neo lunged at her the moment the jumpsuit reached the top of her bra. There was no time or motion wasted as Neo pulled both of them down to her stomach and latched onto her left breast, nibbling around her nipple before sucking on it hard.

Ilia gasped as Neo moved to the other breast, leaving a wet splotch on the other one. The colt air felt almost biting on her sensitive nipple as the saliva cooled there, and she had to grasp for a handhold to keep herself upright as Neo nestled in against her, all teeth and lust. Even her gyrating slowed down as she lavished Ilia's chest, the nibbles and the swirling tongue forcing goosebumps up Ilia's skin.

The eagerness was exhilarating, and Ilia couldn't help but smile a little bit. She had been conscious about herself, once, and it was very, very deeply gratifying to be on the receiving end of an attraction like that. She had asked Neo about that after one of their first trysts which had left her chest covered in tiny toothmarks, but the only response she had gotten was just a slow look up and down her body combined with the signed word for "delicious."

"Fuuuck..." Ilia mumbled and with a great mental effort, pushed Neo closer to the wall so that she had to let go of her chest, their eyes meeting. Neo was breathing heavily and licking her lips, eyes switching between pink and brown with every blink, trending towards pink. Ilia reached forward, putting her fingers on the one button holding Neo's top together, and it shattered like the rest of her clothes, leaving her in just her boots.

"Just the boots? Really?" Ilia murmured, looking down and palming Neo's right breast. Gods, so fucking _soft._

Neo winked at her and stuck out her tongue playfully. There was another shimmer, and Neo's throat rippled before the air around it cracked away too, revealing a collar. A slim leather collar with bands of dark rainbow colors going all around it. Ilia squinted and took it between her fingers. It felt real. She jostled it and it refused to break. She jostled it harder until Neo's grin was bouncing from side to side, and she had to admit that it was, indeed, not an illusion.

"So..." Ilia said slowly. "The boots and... the collar."

Neo nodded.

"In my colors."

Neo nodded again.

"Fuck." Ilia swallowed and pulled Neo in by the collar, kissing her deeply. For once, it wasn't like kissing a stapler, and Ilia took the moment to just explore Neo's mouth while running her thumb over her nipple, feeling how it hardened with each pass.

Neo suddenly decided that the time for softness was over, and she bit the tip of Ilia's tongue hard. Ilia recoiled with a yelp, and Neo thrust her hips forward insistently. Ilia glared at her, seeing only an innocent if flushed face in front of her, so she paid back by pinning Neo on the wall with her forearm on her throat. Neo inhaled sharply and shivered, one hand shooting up to support herself on the arm, and the other going to pinch her nipple.

Ilia scowled at her and fixed her position, flexing her fingers and then shoving three of them into Neo.

Neo's mouth made a small O and she blinked rapidly, her legs shooting straight as the fingers slid into her. "Gentle" was not how she took things, so Ilia didn't spend a lot of time building up speed to thrust in and out of her, curling her middle-finger as she went. Neo squirmed on her tip-toes, trying to spread her legs without choking herself out, and her weak, panting noises were covered by the wet sounds echoing in the alley.

Ilia thrust in her and pressed her thumb over her mons, squeezing down and sliding it over Neo's clitoris. Neo moaned silently, eyes a dark pink, and she slipped lower against Ilia's forearm. She clenched on Ilia's fingers, hard, as the thumb made a quick circle on her clit, and Ilia resumed her thrusting, keeping her thumb there. Neo slid even lower, making a quiet choking sound, and Ilia had to glance at the alley. Still empty, but another car ran past them, sending a few leaves blowing in their direction. They couldn't stay, so Ilia kept the pace up, watching how Neo's flush deepened. She could feel the thrum of Neo's heartbeat against her forearm where she had her pinned, and when Neo started kicking more frequently, Ilia switched to slow, more forceful thrusts, and aimed to push her thumb on Neo's clit directly. It felt like it should've been painful, especially on a tiny girl like her, but Neo was... Well, Neo.

The results spoke for themselves as Neo's leg slipped from under her, and she fell harder against Ilia's forearm. Ilia let her lower to not choke her, but Neo's arm shot up hastily to push Ilia's arm up by the wrist as her eyes grew unfocused and she let out a thin, strained breath. Her thighs quivered, and Ilia could feel her clamp around her fingers. Neo arched and shook as Ilia kept going, her mouth opening and closing silently. The roughness didn't seem to bother her, and she just slowly grew less responsive, slumping down lower and letting go of Ilia's arm.

Giving her clit a last rub, Ilia pulled out and let Neo wobble on her own two feet. She didn't look like she'd fall, so they just stared at each other, both out of breath and damp with sweat. Neo more so with her hair shooting out in random places from kneading against the wall. She blinked a few times, hard, until one of her eyes flipped to brown, and she bared her teeth and put the fingers of her right hand together to tap them against her mouth a few times. It was one of the easier signs to remember, and Ilia realized that it meant "eating" as Neo grabbed her front and swung her around, pressing her against the brick wall.

Ilia yelped, but the sound was lost as Neo smashed their mouths together none too gracefully, lapping at her messily before moving down over her chin and the hollow of her throat. Ilia took a deep breath, looking up and hissing as Neo bit on her nipple and moved lower, leaving a trail of bitemarks and pulling the jumpsuit down to reveal more skin as she went. The cold made her shiver, but the steady throbbing between her legs kept her exactly where she was. The bricks were cold against her bared back, and she shuddered when she realized that one spot was warm from Neo leaning on it. The reality of the situation hit her when Neo reached her hips, and she couldn't help but shake her head. It was ridiculous, but her pulse was through the roof and the adrenaline rushing in her veins made her feel like she was coiled taut, ready to unwind at a touch.

Neo whirled around, and Ilia could hear footsteps coming from the alley. Neo snarled and whipped her hands up to return her clothes, and Ilia slammed her hands down to pull the jumpsuit up.

The jumpsuit which, currently, was a jumbled mess around her waist, clammy with sweat. She tugged at it, swore, and glanced around. No cover except the electrical box shielding them from the street side, and she could hear a conversation nearing them from the alley. She scrambled for solutions, looking around, until the footsteps reached the corner, and she just slammed Neo against the wall and leaned over her. She closed her eyes, head pounding, and activated her Faunus trait.

A trait which was usually reflecting her mental state, which right now would translate to something akin to a psychedelic riot of magenta-green. A trait which she right now desperately _needed_ to be a tame black. She focused, sweat beading on her forehead, and turned felt her skin flash to a different color, a dark gray spreading down her arms and up her back.

"—and honestly, fifteen lien a carat? I know it's a rare element, but that's just ridiculous!"

A female voice walked from her right, and Ilia didn't dare look, focusing all of her effort into trying to kill Neo with a glare. Neo just smiled and nodded at her, fixing her hair slightly.

"...No, I know there's the whole Dust shortage thing, but tell me, how many people you know who want Plant/Gravity hybridization? None? Yeah, I thought so. So if they're not selling to me, then pray tell whom!"

Ilia swallowed, sweat trickling down her spine as the woman walked past them. She would have really enjoyed having an illusion on herself now, but alas, there were none to be had.

"Ugh, I suppose. Give Algoth a call for me, will you? I'm sure he can pull some strings. I need this installment done—"

The conversation cut off as the woman walked around the corner, and Ilia let her control fade, the black turning to a vibrant red as she pushed Neo against the wall. Leaving her stranded like that? What if the woman had noticed? She gripped Neo's shoulders hard enough to bruise, trying to formulate an explanation on how she could go fuck herself, until a crack of glass sounded again, and a thin pane shattered around them. Ilia blinked, seeing shards of the utility box disappear as they fell.

She turned to Neo, seeing a shit-eating grin on her face.

"You had that on the whole time, didn't you," Ilia said slowly, feeling the pure rage mellow down to relieved frustration.

Neo just winked at her.

"I fucking hate you, you know that."

Neo pouted, and squirmed out of Ilia's grip, falling to her knees. She pressed her nose against Ilia's stomach, giving her a lick up to her navel, and looked up, both eyes brown. She shimmied her fingers under the bunched-up jumpsuit, and Ilia rolled her eyes and flicked Neo's forehead.

"Idiot," she murmured, but didn't stop her from pulling the jumpsuit to her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the "public sex" of the prompt, but it's a good ship.
> 
> Most F/F Ilia ships are tbh
> 
> also I have zero regrets about that title, and I will not apologize
> 
> I WONT


	30. Much Adel About Neothing (Coco x Neo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this got way longer than necessary. Definitely could have a lot put on the chopping block, but that's how it goes when there's zero editing involved.
> 
> also this is the level of titles I've regressed to now. Just one more day...

Heads turned.

Conversations stalled.

Coco preened.

Oh, it was _good._ Crystal glasses, silver cutlery and highbrow conversation made for a unique backdrop, and Coco inhaled it in, feeling the attention splash against her like warm water. She had grown to appreciate the grit and ruggedness of camping out on a dusty dune in Vacuo, scraping out dried blood and Grimm guts from your body, so the juxtaposition to Atlesian high society was refreshing. No callouses or gnarly scars here, only the ebb and flow of a clique which shaped the currents of billions of lien just as much as those currents shaped them.

She flashed a smile at an onlooker, making the girl blush and turn away. She didn't mind being a curiosity, here. Many of them looked down on Huntresses and their ilk with the stereotype of a greasy, cabin-fevered gun-nut running strong, and Coco took great delight in ramming that preconception to the ground. Gun-nut she could admit being – an autocannon in your carry-on probably made her qualify – but the rest? Oh, oh no. She was Coco Adel.

The current trend favored long dresses for the women, with a few enterprising individuals in the crowd pushing for a more pencil-dress-like cut which was likely to catch wind soon, and Coco had intentionally went against the grain and picked a dress suit. A beautiful mocha brown fabric which her tailor had done wonders to. Double-breasted – of course – with the buttons being polished brass. The very same she used in her ammo, which a keen-eyed viewer might recognize. She had opted for a dark gray undershirt to accentuate the muted browns. Her heels were a matching color, and for color splash, she had went for a daring poofy silk cravat with a bright orange gradient on it, drawing attention to her center and echoing the fade on her hair.

It was something novel they expected, inviting a Huntress, so she was glad to oblige. As a final touch, she had kept her right glove on. It was black and relatively plain, but it was entirely out of place with her outfit, especially with the uncovered trigger finger which rather obviously broadcast that it was meant for everything but ballrooms. She saw a few people notice the detail, one or two disapproving, but she didn't care. It was an accessory like any other, and it was sending a message. That for all of the show she was putting on, she was still a warrior by choice. A reminder that while she enjoyed this song and dance, she did so on her own terms, no more, no less.

Besides, it was an entertaining thought to sip hundred-lien champagne from a thousand-lien flute with a five-lien glove which she had used to drag herself out of the caustic hellpit that was a Blind Worm on its death throes. You could still see a line near her wrist where some of the acid had splashed on her skin, which only helped sell the message.

"Oh, it's honestly not all that bad," she said, navigating herself into a conversation when she heard a socially acceptable pause to join in. "Vacuo is an... acquired taste, certainly, but it has that rustic grit that you simply cannot find elsewhere, sans maybe Menagerie. Life on the edge makes for hard people, but 'hard' can have a beauty of its own." She shot a smile at the group, taking stock of them. An unremarkable man, wearing a bogstandard suit. His cufflinks, though, were _bottlecaps,_ and she could appreciate pushing against the current like that. A gift from his child, or some in-joke he was confident enough to show off? There was certainly a story there. The man next to him was trying and failing to pull off burgundy, but the black-haired woman next to him was one of the forerunners as far as the dresses went. Deep red fabric with a very slim cut towards the hem which showed her curves pleasantly, and the black trims worked well for her. Black-and-red was difficult to pull off without being morose, but she succeeded in it admirably. The red ribbons threaded into her hairdo helped immensely, there.

"And you would be... Ms. Adel, I recall?" the woman said, nodding towards her.

The man in red perked up. "Ah, I heard that Ms. Schnee would be having her plus-one. That's a first, as I recall."

Coco smirked. "Weiss's own team doesn't much care for events like this, so I'm more than happy to join her when I can. I myself quite like having my thumb on the pulse of the trends, and that is not easy without being here in person." Shame that Weiss had a tendency of gravitating towards the more secluded backrooms of the area, where the deals were struck and more important conversations had.

The other man chuckled. "You were touring Vacuo, I take it? I can see how the ballroom etiquette there would be... 'Hard,' as you put it."

They laughed, politely, though Coco cut hers short. "I'm in the fortunate position of having access to the best of the both worlds." She paused for a short moment. "And the worst, I suppose."

The woman nodded, taking a sip. "I can tell that you aren't going along with that pulse." She gave her an up-and-down look before smiling. "If you don't mind my espionage, I'm going to need your tailor's number."

Coco laughed. This woman was good. Not only had she figured out that ragging on Vacuo wasn't the best topic of choice, but she also had an eye for style. Coco looked her over, idly wondering if she could trade a number for her tailor's.

"The mocha is certainly striking," the cufflinked man said, interrupting Coco's thoughts. "I'm rather surprised that we had not one, but two women in dress suits tonight. Coincidence, or did my informants let me down?" He smiled, sharply, and Coco wondered how much he was joking about the informants.

Her interest was piqued, though, so she turned to him. "Oh? I must've missed that entirely." Here she had hoped that she'd be unique. Well, more unique than she always was, but maybe she could spin this into something more than a coincidence.

The man nodded. "Oh, I don't blame you. She's... Distinctive, for sure, but she blends in well. Even harder to converse with." He turned, pointing towards a wall. "I saw her there a few minutes ago, but couldn't even get her name. Selling an air of mystery, hmm?"

Coco peeked over, craning her neck. The sea of socialites blocked her view, but then the currents parted enough that Coco could see.

Neo.

The sound of her flute cracking in her hand was audible, and only the cufflinked man had the tact to ignore it.

"Apologies, I have to go exchange a few words with her," Coco murmured, brushing the rest of the conversation off and putting her leaking flute on a nearby table. Neo seemed to see her, and met her with a smile.

When the man had called her distinctive, he wasn't lying. Not only was Neo her usual colorful self, but she had opted for a tailored three-piece suit. White jacket and pants, pink vest, and a brown shirt. Despite the garish attire, her hair was in a beautiful braided bun with the brown and pink criss-crossing in a spiral. She stood out from the rest like a penguin would have, but all of the scorn and attention was flowing off her easily, and she was just happily leaning against a wall, sipping from a flute she was holding in two hands.

"You," Coco growled and stood over Neo, trapping her against the wall. Neo only craned her neck up to meet her eyes, not showing any sign of being intimidated by the height difference. Back in Beacon, they had had a pretty vicious battle, which at some point first traded weapons for fists and then, after a confusing transition, to bloodied kisses and rather vigorous fingering.

Neo blinked at her slowly.

"You never called me." Coco narrowed her eyes.

Neo gave her an apologetic look and a shrug, then tapped her wrist where a watch would be.

Coco huffed and grabbed the front of Neo's shirt, pushing her up the wall so that her legs didn't reach the floor. That drew a few looks, and Neo just leered at her.

"Two stairs up, across the hallway and the first door on the right. You have ten minutes." Coco held her there to make it sink in, and Neo tilted her head with a smile. Coco let her down and turned back without looking, pushing past a few people. She'd show her up, this time.

* * *

Coco moaned, head still spinning from her sudden descent. She had barely stepped into the room before Neo had tackled her on the floor and straddled her, pulling her up into a kiss by her cravat. It was hot and rough, and Coco squirmed under the assault. She still managed to kick the door shut behind them, losing her shoe in the process. She tried prying Neo off to get a word in edgewise, but that just netted her a sharp bite on her lip and a rougher tug on her cravat.

Coco snarled as the pain flared on her lip, and she brought her knee up between Neo's legs, harder than necessary. That didn't slow her down at all, and Neo just tightened her hold and bucked her hips a few times. Coco bit back, but that didn't help either as Neo just pressed closer. Coco scowled and reached up to grab Neo by the armpits to just bodily lift her off.

That got a reaction, and Neo frowned as their lips parted. Coco went to throw her to the side, but in a blur of motion, she found herself rolling over as Neo grabbed her shoulder to keep in contact. Coco spun to her stomach, reeling from the sudden lurch, and coughed when Neo planted herself on her back. She tried pushing herself up, but Neo twisted around on her to sit between her shoulderblades and pushing her arms from under her. She fell back down with Neo on top of her, again, and this time she had to take a moment to force air into her lungs before she could continue.

Neo didn't give her that moment, and Coco flinched when she felt her belt being pulled. She grunted and started clambering back up, but Neo was too quick, and managed to snake her hands under them to undo Coco's belt buckle and pull it off. The sound of leather sliding made alarm bells ring in her head and she redoubled her efforts. Neo's unnatural flexibility proved too much, as she somehow managed to just lean forward enough to bait Coco into trying to grab her belt back, which only resulted in her wrists getting bundled up in it behind her back. Coco swore and yanked at the restraints, but the full-grain leather held fast. She could picture Neo's smug grin.

"You and your fucking belts," Coco mumbled and pulled at the belts again, hearing the buckle click in place. Neo wasted no time and settled comfortably on Coco's back, running her hands down her body and giving her ass a firm slap through the pants. It was light enough that the cloth made it barely even sting, but Coco's face flushed with the humiliation of being stuck under this tiny girl. _Again._

Her eyes went wide when she heard another belt slide through loops, and she craned her neck to see Neo pulling her own off. Coco kicked to avoid it, but Neo managed to loop it around her legs and cinch it tight above her knees, pressing her legs together. The pressure from the belts and being held down was pleasant enough to make her stomach tingle, but that was soundly dampened by the knowledge of how smug Neo would be about it.

"Happy now?" she growled, trying to salvage some of her pride, but her words caught in her throat as Neo whirled around and tugged at the cravat from behind. The tie was sturdy so it didn't give, so Neo just pulled harder, making Coco arch her back. She coughed and sputtered as the fabric pulled against her throat, cutting off her air, and she gasped for breath when Neo sighed in disappointment and let go. Coco's pulse raced, and when Neo reached to undo the knot, she snarled and bit Neo's finger. No audible reaction, just a flinch and then a slap Coco on the cheek. Coco smirked, as the angle made it impossible to make it hurt, so Neo just grabbed her chin with one hand to undo the knot with the other.

The silk flowed easily around her neck when the knot gave way, and Coco opened her mouth to taunt Neo further, only for her mouth to be filled with fabric. A very expensive silk fabric, she might add. She squealed and tried to spit it out, but Neo managed to push it in. She had looped it at the middle and tied that to a knot, forcing most of the cravat into her mouth and then pulling the ends around her head for a cleave gag. Coco sputtered, but opening her mouth just let the gag slide in deeper until Neo pulled it taut and left it tied around her head. To add insult to injury, she tapped Coco's cheek a few times patronizingly before rolling her over to straddle her stomach.

Coco stared at her furiously. The cravat had been custom-made and she had ordered it months ago, and right now she could feel her saliva soaking into the knot and ruining the weave. Neo looked satisfied, though, and she made a show of wiggling her hips and stretching out. There was a shimmer in the air, and one by one, Neo's garments shattered. First the jacket, then the shirt, then the pants, and finally the vest, leaving her in nothing at all. She stuck her tongue out and gyrated her hips slowly, giving her breasts a massage and taking her time to loom over Coco.

It was... a sight, and briefly Coco forget about her anger to focus on the supple pair of breasts above her, as well as the idle knowledge that Neo had been prancing around the main hall wearing nothing at all except her heels and the very-real belt.

Neo opened her mouth to laugh silently, and brought her fingers to her mouth in a V-shape, licking between them. She shuffled forward and spread her pussy over Coco's face, freezing suddenly. She looked confused, and Coco blinked. She made a mumbling sound through the gag, and Neo frowned, leaning back.

She had forgotten about the goddamn gag after all that effort of putting it on. Coco started laughing at Neo's expression, the exasperated pout only egging her on. Neo's warning scowl did little to calm her down, and Neo got up angrily, pushing Coco back over to her stomach. Coco just grinned at her as she was able, wiggling her legs for good measure as Neo stood up.

When Neo didn't return immediately, Coco started to get concerned. Leaving Neo to her own devices was never a good idea, especially when that was accompanied by sliding sounds Coco didn't recognize. Leather or something similar. She tried turning to look, but she was met with just a big red screen with a frowning face on it blocking her sight.

Goddamn illusionists.

She tried squirming around to see better, but the screens followed her. She huffed and stayed there, feeling the gag soak through and start to dribble over her chin. She flinched, pulse spiking when sh felt a hand grab her by the empty belt loops and haul her up. Neo was tiny but she still had an Aura, so she could toss Coco onto the bed with minimal effort. Coco groaned and tried to right herself after the impact, but Neo pulled her legs off the mattress to bend her over it.

Coco panicked when she realized that her suit was still on, but she was tied-up over it. She struggled, yelling through the gag to let her undress, but Neo just put her hand on the back of her head and pushed her face into the mattress. With her other hand, she yanked Coco's pants down to halfway her thighs, tearing the zipper open as she did. Coco shouted in dismay, and Neo gleefully ignored her and ran her hand over her ass, flipping her shirt up and pulling at the waistband of her plain black panties to let it snap down. She traced the edges of it and ran her fingers over the damp spot in the fabric.

Coco flushed at the treatment, resigning to just glaring sidelong at Neo while drooling a spot on the covers. Neo's touch was light and flitting, and Coco throbbed when she pushed the tip of her finger in slightly through the panties.

Neo let out a satisfied breath and pulled Coco's panties down too, baring her ass. The fingers returned, and Coco shuddered as they traced around her lips and spread her open. One pushed into her, and she clamped her thighs together on reflex. She then tried to snap them open with a shout as Neo slapped her on the ass again, this time hard enough to make it sting. She clenched as the pain ebbed, and her eyes went wide as Neo replaced her finger with the tip of something solid.

Neo leaned forward and put pressure on Coco's head, teasing her entrance with the strap-on. Coco held her breath and tried not to shake, and she let out a choked howl as Neo thrust in. Mercifully slowly, but inexorably. The toy wasn't big, but it had smooth nubs around it of which Coco could feel every last one. She squirmed, bucked and swore as the toy sank in and stretched her out, but Neo wasn't in a gentle mood. She just kept pushing it in, slowing the process with a few spanks which made Coco clench around the toy, until she hilted entirely. Coco panted, spit smearing on her chin and her head feeling as empty as the rest of her felt full. She shuddered when Neo pulled out and then immediately reversed direction, hilting back in her before setting a rapid pace.

The hand on her head kept her down despite her threshing, and she moaned into the mattress as Neo rammed into her. The occasional slaps made her clench, and her head spun when Neo grabbed the knot on the gag and yanked it back, pulling Coco's head up painfully. The belts held fast no matter how much she strained her arms and flexed her legs, and all she got for her efforts was a misting of sweat which just left her more wound-up than before. She pressed her legs together and attempted to put any pressure on her clit, but she didn't have the right angle.

Neo let her head drop, and she leaned forward with her elbow pressing painfully at the small of Coco's back. She shifted to shallower, more pointed thrusts which kept most of the toy in her, driving a clipped moan from Coco. A few fingers trailed down Coco's side, and she whimpered when they snaked under her stomach. She throbbed around the toy, massaging it, and she lost control of her legs when Neo pressed her fingers on her clit. She spat out a curse through the gag, tensing her whole body, and she came with a long, peaking moan while Neo kept thrusting into her. Neo redoubled her efforts, driving the air out of Coco's lungs, and the tight circles she was running over her clit were overwhelming. Coco grunted and whimpered, vision blurring when the stimulation didn't let go, and Neo didn't stop until she was threshing and fighting to get away.

Neo pulled out, and like the toy had been the only thing keeping her up, Coco fell limp, breathless and shaking. Her head swam and she ached, and she was slowly coming to realize how icky the gag and the sweaty shirt on her felt. She swallowed thickly, throwing her head to the side enough to dodge the spot on the covers she had drooled on, and she took the moment to recuperate.

She blinked when Neo placed something white in front of her. A... calling card? With a scroll number on it in bubbly handwriting.

Wait, why—

She turned, seeing Neo conjure her attire back on and look at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair minutely. She frowned and flicked at her throat, crystallizing a familiar-looking cravat around her neck, this one fading to brown instead.

Coco shouted through the gag to tell Neo to get back, but it just came out as muffled squealing. Neo looked at her, smiled, gave her a wink and walked to the door, ignoring Coco's increasingly frantic protests. She tapped her wrist again, shrugging apologetically, and made a "call me" sign with her thumb and pinky before slinking out of the door and leaving it slightly ajar.

Coco stared at the beam of light casting from the crack on the door, feeling the gentle air current hit her damp and oversensitive pussy which was currently on full display. She would have screamed in frustration if it weren't for the sound of someone's footsteps passing past the door.

 _Fucking_ illusionists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Coco/Neo continues to show up like clockwork every year. Soon I'll have enough material for a whole AU


	31. Interrogagging (Winter x Yang)

Winter clicked the cell door shut behind her. The cameras were off and the patrols had been told to give a wide berth to the cell block, so nobody would bother her in the middle of an interrogation.

"Where are the rest," she asked calmly. Not for the first time, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

"Go fuck yourself." Yang rolled off the tiny cot she was on, standing with a snarl to meet Winter's eyes. She was quite the worse for wear, with her jacket torn off and her suspenders snapped, leaving her in just a scuffed tube top with her overalls bunched around her waist.

The bravado Yang was putting on suffered somewhat from the torn clothes, the Aura-disrupting collar and the heavy metal armbinder which kept her arms locked behind her back wrist-to-elbow. The rest of them had managed to slip away, but Yang had lingered just long enough to be tagged by Harriet. After that, she had been extraordinarily uncooperative which had led her to an isolated Auric holding cell. Getting out answers the easy way would have been ideal, but having her away from prying eyes would have to do.

Winter frowned, and she conjured a small propulsion glyph against the small of Yang's back. Aura pulsed and Yang stumbled forward, and Winter caught her mid-stride to shove her to her knees. Gauging the force was difficult – it was sometimes disconcerting to be reminded how fragile civilian kneecaps could be – but Yang just grunted as she landed. Winter grabbed her hair and yanked her head back to stare her down.

"I ask, for the last time," she said, enunciating each word. "Where are they."

Yang huffed, jaw clenched. "I say, for the last time..." She let the sentence hang and just spat at Winter, the glob landing on her lapel. She grinned as if she had achieved a victory, and Winter just wiped the spit off her with her glove, regarding it coldly.

"Save your spit." She looked at Yang and wiped her glove in her hair. "You'll need it."

"You fuck—" Yang shouted and tried to wriggle away, but Winter's grip was too strong for a non-Auric person to break. Yang threshed and tried to spit again, and that gave Winter the opening she needed. She reached into her back-pouch and waited for Yang to cuss at her loudly, and then she shot her hand forward to shove a ring gag into Yang's open mouth. Yang screamed in anger and tried to dislodge the gag, but the rubberized metal ring had already slipped behind her teeth, and Winter could just snap the latch tight behind her head.

The noise she made was reduced to incomprehensible mumbling by the large ring, so it died down out of embarrassment. She just knelt there, glaring daggers at Winter, breaths short and forceful.

"If you're not going to answer me, you don't need to talk at all." Winter crouched to be on level with Yang, hand still in her hair, and for good measure, she slapped her across the face. Not particularly hard, even with no Aura to protect her, but it did send a message. Yang reeled and slowly turned back, glaring at her with her cheek turning red. She sneered and tried spitting at Winter one last time, but the gag meant that it just ended up dribbling down her chin.

Still defiant, as if that would change anything.

Winter stood up and wrenched Yang's head to the side, taking a moment to focus on her Semblance. Summons were complex, and freeform constructs even more so, but a simple shape was doable. Technically, it was based on a Geist she had killed around the start of her enlistment, and that made it easier to meld into different shapes... such as a particularly useful toy she had made use of a few times before. A small glyph spun into existence under her belt buckle, and with a flick of her finger, she extended her Aura out of it, forming a vaguely phallic shape.

Yang's eyes went wide and she shouted in disbelief as Winter smacked the rapidly coalescing form against her cheek. "Are you going to talk? Or can I shut you up another way?" She knew what the answer was going to be, so she just tightened her hold on Yang's hair to hold her still as Yang tried to struggle away with a garbled litany of curses leaking through the gag. "No? Alright." She huffed and slid the tip of the toy into the ring.

Yang pulled her lips back to avoid touching it and redoubled her efforts so that Winter had to hold her still with both of her hands. She hissed, spat and struggled every which way, glaring furiously at Winter and screaming through the gag. It got so bad that Winter scowled and twisted her wrist around, calling forth a set of glyphs around Yang. One around her midsection, one on her shoulders, and one on each of her thighs to lock her in place. The struggling was dampened immediately, as only her head was left free, and even that was held by two tight grips on her hair.

She seethed, shaking in place against the glyphs, and growled something through the gag. Exactly what it was didn't matter, so Winter just thrust the toy in deeper. Yang shook her head and tried to push it out with her tongue, but it just made her look like she was trying to lavish it with attention. Winter smirked and jerked the toy in deeper. As it slid in, the intensity of Yang's cursing went up while the volume went down, until she had to cough and try to dislodge it. Winter pulled back slightly to let her inhale, and then thrust back in past that point. Yang choked with her eyes going wide, and Winter just pushed in.

As the toy was made of her own Aura, it gave her a measure of feedback. Not something she'd classify as pleasure, but it was definitely satisfying to have feedback on just how much Yang's throat was struggling to accommodate the shaft. The yelling had been replaced with the sounds of choking, sputtering and swallowing. Her eyes were scrunched shut, and her body was jerking on reflex.

Winter smiled and slowly pulled the toy out, giving Yang a chance to breathe. She gasped as the toy left her throat and stayed on the ring, and she looked up, shaking with fury and humiliation. Winter started pushing back in, slowly and inexorably, and she had a perfect look on how the lilac in Yang's eyes started to bleed to red. She didn't slow the motion or speed it up, just letting Yang huff and puff around the toy until it reached her throat again. The sound of her sudden inhale cutting short was immensely gratifying. Winter stopped, keeping the toy in, and then pushed it deeper with a few short jerks, making Yang gag. She pulled back just enough to let her recuperate, and then thrust back in, going in deeper.

The pace Winter set was a harsh one, and one Yang had trouble taking. Her eyes were now firmly in the red and tearing up from the intrusion which Winter was steadily working deeper into her. The workout had put a flush on her face – or that may have been the sheer anger and shame... or the asphyxia – and the hasty blowjob was smearing spit on her chin. She was almost vibrating in place, the tendons on her neck taut as Winter fixed her grip on her hair and pulled her down on the toy.

It was a fun game to play, seeing how deep she could go before Yang was about to retch. Then pulling back just long enough for her to get her bearings before pushing back in. After so much shouting and just plain old _trouble,_ having all that replaced by a litany of sloppy wet gurgles was a blessed change. On a whim, Winter reached down and pulled Yang's tube top down to reveal her breasts. Yang jumped, though not far given the cock lodged in her throat. Her chest was lovely, and definitely worth an extended visit down the line, but for now Winter was content with just leaving them out in the open as eye candy. The flash of unbridled fury in Yang's eyes made it more than worth it, as that made the last thrust of the dildo that much satisfying as it slid in all the way in with Yang's nose pressing against Winter's pants.

"Took a while, but I got you to shut up." As if on cue, Yang choked weakly around the dildo and her eye twitched, a tear rolling down her cheek and leaving a trail of mascara in its wake.

It was just about sending a message. Winter derived no bodily pleasure from doing this – though she could faintly feel Yang swallow around the Aura projection in her – so it was just a show of dominance. Hammering home that Yang was not in charge, and that she could do nothing about whatever it was that Winter had in her mind to do to her. All she could do was sit there and take it.

Yang started thrashing and gagging, and Winter pulled out to let her take her raspy breaths. Yang coughed, almost dry-heaving a few times, and Winter put her hand on her neck to tilt her head up. Her pulse was rapid against her grip, and Winter gave her a few seconds to center herself before thrusting back in, this time wasting little time in working her way all the way down and then pulling out. Yang squirmed, the glyphs on her gently flaring as she struggled, but Winter took that as a sign to be even more forceful. The dildo was disappearing in her mouth quite fast now, squeezing out choked noises and tears with every thrust as it hammered into her throat.

Winter only stopped when Yang's eyes started to grow unfocused, and she pulled out after a final, full thrust which left Yang coughing wildly and almost dangling by her hair. Winter pulled her head up sharply, watching her eyes roll for a moment before settling on her, breaths fast and deep. She was beet-red with even her sclerae taking a pinkish tint, and her mascara was smeared as the reflexive gagging had let tears spill it down her cheeks. Her hair was a tangled mess because Winter had been using it as a handle, and the sloppy facefuck had splattered saliva and mucus all over her lower face and some on her chest.

It had been, all in all, a quick and efficient way of knocking her down a peg. Her file said that she cared about her appearance, so that was a good start.

"You understand your place, now?" Winter asked, clapping her hand on Yang's cheek a few times sharply to get her full attention. Yang just blinked a few times and narrowed her eyes, but this time, Winter could see that the confidence behind that front had taken a hit. "No," she said after a moment, "I don't think you do."

She tossed Yang on the floor, the glyphs moving fluidly before locking in place again, leaving Yang bent over with her ass held up high. Winter slapped her ass for good measure, enjoying how that renewed the squirming. "See, you're Atlas property now. Wartime property, too, so it's prone for having things get... misfiled and lost. You, however, have something I need. And to get that, I can come here to work your throat every single day until it's ready to talk." She held a pause and looked over Yang's body, hand trailing up her back. "And the rest of your body... I'll keep busy as entertainment." She grasped the trailing end of a snapped suspender and pulled on it sharply, pulling Yang's overalls down to her thighs with a short ripping sound.

Yang shouted and threshed, but that only managed to make her ass waggle in the air invitingly. Winter snorted at the sight of the small canary-yellow thong covering her, and she pulled at the ties on either side of her hips to undo the pair, making them almost fall down on its own. A quick slap on the ass saw to that as the renewed struggling had the flimsy garment fall down. Winter could see a string of arousal stretch between Yang and the panties as they fell down, and she raised an eyebrow, leaning closer.

"You have an oral fixation that bad?" Winter huffed in amusement and drew her gloved finger up Yang's slit, enjoying the twitch that got her. "I'm going to look forward to training your throat, then." She wiped her finger on Yang's thigh and shuffled over, letting the Dildo rest between her ass cheeks. Letting the dread build for a moment was a good idea, based on the way Yang's breathing quickened, but in reality Winter needed that to refocus on the dildo to make sure it didn't smear around or break altogether. Keeping the shape while maintaining flexibility wasn't an easy thing, but Yang didn't need to know that.

When she was satisfied, she dragged the tip of the toy down, gliding easily thanks to the saliva on it. Yang inhaled in alarm as it slid over her asshole, and she held her breath when Winter paused on her entrance, gliding the tip up and down between her lips.

"So wet, you must really want this..." she murmured, smiling at the garbled protest that came in response. She pushed the tip of the toy in, feeling Yang clench on it as her shouting wavered. "Liar," Winter said and slapped Yang's ass again, building a sharp, red contrast to her pale skin. "And that's why you're not getting it."

She pulled off, seeing Yang go limp in relief, and without a pause, she pushed back, this time against her ass.

Yang stiffened, head shooting to the side to look at Winter with an alarmed grunt, and Winter met her with a flat look. Keeping eye contact, she pressed in harder, forcing the tip into Yang.

The toy was quite literally supranormally smooth and coated with saliva, so it slid in with relatively little resistance. Not for a lack of trying on Yang's part, as she was thrashing violently and screaming through the gag, eyes glowing bright red. Winter just smiled at her and reversed direction, setting a slow pace to work the toy in. She did reconfigure some of the glyphs, though, putting one on her neck to lock the collar against the floor, and moving two to her knees to keep her spread. One on her waist and on each thigh to keep her ass up, too, leaving her room to do little more but clench and twitch.

"You're taking it quite easily," Winter murmured as the toy sank in deeper, making Yang's thighs quiver. "Easier than your throat. Someone's been practicing, I feel."

Even through the gag, Winter could make out the screamed "Fuck you." She furrowed her brows and paused before jerking the toy deeper. "Watch your mouth. I have no limit on how many of these I can make, and I can just lodge one in your throat for good." She couldn't, really, but the bluff paid off as Yang swallowed and resolved to just glaring at Winter between grunts and strained breaths.

Winter pulled almost all the way out, just in time to see a single droplet of arousal beading on Yang's lips. She looked at it as it dangled and slowly started stretching towards the floor. Winter shook her head. Too easy.

She pushed forward, almost all the way in, and forced a short howl out of Yang. She leaned forward and put her hand on Yang's head to press her down. "Really? From this?" She sneered and worked the toy in with sharp jerks, each drawing out a clipped yelp. "If this isn't punishment enough, trust me, I am nothing if not imaginative when it comes to extracting military secrets." She pulled out again, seeing Yang throb, and started thrusting in and out more rapidly.

For as much as Yang's lower half was taking it well, the rest of her wasn't. Her breathing was intermittent and mixed in with shouts, yelps and whimpers, peaking especially high when Winter slammed the toy all the way in for the first time. She held the toy there for a moment, gyrating her hips to move the dildo around, and gave Yang's ass a few sharp slaps before resuming her pace. Her asscheeks were taking a striking red color, especially the right one which had been on the receiving end of Winter's dominant hand. The flesh was sensitive there, and each slap got a nice, pained yelp from Yang.

Her pussy, though, was drenched. Something about the pain or the situation was a powerful, unwilling turn-on for Yang, which Winter was happy to leverage. She slid a finger into her briefly to feel her throb around it before she pulled back out, and she idly wondered if she could make Yang cum from just this. Now that would be a sight.

She cursed under her breath when her scroll vibrated in her pocket. She thrust the dildo all the way in and clicked the scroll open, reading the text.

Officers' meeting. Something about a recent patrol coming in to report, sent through one of the emergency channels. Not quite critical... but more critical than this. She grunted, pulling the toy out and letting it disperse, and she got up, checking herself over. Slightly winded, and with some stains on her thighs from Yang. The dark fabric of her pants hid them fairly well, though, so she just resigned to grabbing Yang by the collar and using her hair to wipe herself clean.

Yang protested, but it was half-hearted now, and she was more busy gasping for breath. Her makeup was utterly ruined now as it had been smeared against the floor where she had drooled all over the tiling, and Winter just gave her a derisive look before dropping her down on the damp spot she had left, still keeping the glyphs on her.

"I have to go for now, but I'll be back in a few hours. Probably." She looked around the room, eyes landing on Yang. "Make yourself at home."

Yang started to growl in response, but Winter had already turned around, closing the door behind her. The glyphs would disperse in a few minutes, but until then, Yang would have a good opportunity to think on her current situation. Clothes shredded, hair tangled, face a mess of spit and tears, ass red from abuse and her pussy left wet and clenching.

Maybe it'd be better if she didn't talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uhh... Where's Yang?"
> 
> "She... er, she hopped off."
> 
> "Hopped off!? What!? We were out of it! Reinforcements weren't coming in for like ten minutes, minimum!"
> 
> "Yeah, she said something about, um, 'taking one for the team'."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "And... I don't know if I misheard her, but something along the lines of, uh, 'gonna get that acting general ass'."
> 
> "She was going to take on Winter? That's crazy!"
> 
> "I don't think she was going to 'take her on' in the way you think, Ruby."
> 
> "Just... ugh, just set up a rescue mission and please never mention that again."


	32. Finale! (Ruby x 18th Birthday)

Ruby groaned. Ow.

Ow ow ow.

Her head throbbed, and every one of her muscles felt like it was going through a cramp. Her throat was parched and her stomach felt queasy. The trick-or-treating had gone way, way too well last night, and her body was making her pay the price. Especially after... especially after... Thinking felt like a chore, but things were slowly coming to her. Right, her eighteenth. Yang with those chocolate mint shots.

She shuddered and stuck out her tongue. She didn't want to see chocolate mint ever again in her life. Gods, her mouth felt like she had been dragging it over carpets the entire night.

Oh. Right. Hangover. Not fun. Zero out of ten. Yeah, she could definitely, _definitely_ see why Weiss had told her to drink a lot of water. Maybe she should have listened. Or not eaten a bowl of N&N's for dinner. She focused on her Aura and dry-heaved from the effort as the power surged and rippled in her, so she let it settle down.

Note for future self: having heightened senses is not, and this is important, is _not_ good when your body is doing its best to make you miserable.

Ruby took a deep breath and used a lighter touch, rousing her Aura like she was coaxing out a particularly stubborn burp. Which she also was, but she didn't trust that enough to not come up with friends. Her skin tingled lightly, and after a few minutes, she could see a slight improvement as her soul kicked into gear and started cleaning up her body.

Right. Good. Now, after the circuit, where had they gone. She could remember her mummy costume getting constantly caught on stuff, so they had to stop and re-wrap her. She scrunched her brow. There was that nice old lady who had given out whole Mookie bars out near the end, and Yang had celebrated by corking the mint liquor bottle. The old lady had taken the shot surprisingly well...

Her body pillow mumbled something and shifted. Ruby held it in place. After the lady... Did they go two blocks or one? They were closing in on the industrial district, and the border didn't have a lot of open houses to visit and it was more shady overall. Yang had been adamant though. Not like they were in danger or anything... Despite Yang wearing a pretty tiny amount of black fur, a tail and a pair of ears which she claimed made her a Beowolf. Ruby hadn't brought up that Beowolves didn't have collars. Or that much midriff, and definitely not legs like that. Really, it was...

Wait, the pillow had moved? She cracked her eyes open, seeing an angel.

The wings were scuffed to hell and she was wearing the plastic halo around her neck, and she was currently drooling a very unsaintly blotch on the pillow while trapping Ruby's left arm under herself. Looking down her body, the strapless dress she wore was also definitely not up to what dress codes Ruby imagined a heaven would uphold, though... Well, calling it "divine" wouldn't be entirely out of place either, given how much of her long legs it showed off. Leaving those covered would've been the real sin. Ruby shook her head and regretted it immediately as her world spun. No, time to think.

Who was... No, why was... No. _How_ was—

The black-haired angel stirred, mumbling something and snuggling back close to Ruby, absently groping her breast and leaving her hand there with a smile.

Ruby looked down.

She was wearing a bunched-up pair of red panties. Around her neck. And the hand of this girl. And... that was it.

It took her overworked circulatory system a moment, but it managed to kick into gear and push a blush on her face. This was... oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

She looked down, more intently this time, and mentally added a bunch of scattered bite marks to the – still very short – list of what she was wearing. Yes, she could definitely remember getting that one on the outer side of her right breast. She had been quite vocal about the angel doing that as she had pressed her there herself. Melanie? Melanie. Yes. Good work brain. But wait, a lot of the marks seemed symmetrical—

"Mmmgf, m' turn," someone mumbled from behind her, and a hand snaked around Ruby's side to hug her. The fingers trailed over her stomach, and Melanie growled something in her sleep, extending her arm to lace fingers with the encroaching hand.

Ruby pushed herself up on one elbow to turn around, and she saw a devil. Miltia. She had lost the tiny red dress she had worn – right, Ruby had torn that off herself... with her teeth... and then thrown it out of the window... – but she was still wearing the horns on her head. "Girls like them handlebars, baby," she had said. The rest of the event escaped Ruby as her eyes wandered down, taking in the toned body disappearing under the covers. She could remember those breasts with vivid detail, especially when pressed against Melanie's. The memory sent a low and very pleasant tingle down her body. Gods, it was like watching her press against a mirror, except the mirror kissed back.

Miltia looked at her and blinked slowly. "Morni—" She paused, laboriously turning over to look at something on the nightstand. "—fternoon, luv." She yawned and rubbed her eye with her free hand, then settled down to snuggle against Ruby more comfortably and squeezing Melanie's hand.

Some part of Ruby told her that now would be a good time to panic, use her Semblance and follow the tiny dress by crashing out of the window. The bleeding would probably stop before she made it to the campus, so nobody here could track her to where she lived.

Another part of her was subtly informing her that being sandwiched between two gorgeous twins wasn't the worst fate, despite the vile lies of her social anxiety.

Yet another part told her that she was slowly dying and that she should lie down to rest. The very same part, however, seemed to be in cahoots with the previous one, as it seemed all too keen to be close to the two pairs of soft, round, delectable, voluptuous, utterly captivating breasts.

Gravity worked against her too, that traitorous bastard, pulling her on the mattress. And apparently turning sideways, too, as both of the twins scooted closer and let out the same sigh, hand clasped over her side.

Okay, so she had made it to Junior's club at some point. Probably Yang. How she was on good terms with the owner of the place was a great mystery, but it worked. The twins, the twins... She scrunched her brow. Had been on the stage, briefly. They got down. Drinks were had.

A few times.

Okay, an arbitrary, but finite number of times.

Then the twins were being handsy – Ruby remembered Miltia pulling the halo down to Melanie's neck to pull her close by it for a kiss – and boy was that an image that no amount of alcohol and sugar was going to wash off – and then there had been chanting. "Kiss a sis," repeated a lot. She remembered joining in with the shouting with enthusiasm.

After that... Hazy. Very hazy. And hot. Ruby shivered, a fragment of memory rising from her crapulous bogmire of a subconsciousness which showcased her being sandwiched between the twins with both nibbling and moaning on each of her ears, muscles clenching against her. Gods, lips were not meant to feel that good. The rest of the memory trailed off with undertones of slick straining and winded, hot breaths.

She stirred when yet another, more diligent part of her finally got its voice through, battering down the imagery of damp, hot and exhausted twins draped around her. It was bringing to her the facts that while she was parched, she had been drinking the entire night. And that while she had lost not a small amount of fluids... along the way in various manners, all of it still had to come out. Preferably— No, she had standards; _vitally_ in the bathroom.

She groaned and got up, her heart breaking a little bit when the hands the twins held over her tightened minutely. She remembered... _someone_ eating her out in a bathroom while moans came out of a shower. She looked around, tracking the discarded clothes around the room until she saw a towel discarded in front of a door. She focused, and got a glimpse of Melanie tripping backwards as she made it out of the shower and then getting the water rubbed out of her against the carpet instead. Rather vigorously.

"Jus' a minute," she mumbled and got up, tugging her arm where it was trapped under Melanie. The hands clasped against her side tightened, and like a sacred seal breaking, they parted with a dissatisfied moan. Ruby mumbled an apology and rubbed the back of her head, frowning as she felt something holding her down. Her left arm was numb from being slept on, but she could make out something around her wrist. A few more forceful tugs had Melanie blinking her eyes open for a few seconds, and Ruby found a leash wrapped around her hand.

She steeled her memory. She had used this at one point. Or maybe it had been on her. She looked down. It'd explain the panty-collar. Though she definitely remembered one moment of her taking the plunge and using it like a whip, and the blurry red-streaked ass in the memory had seemed to make aggressively appreciative sounds. She turned her head from side to side, managing a shake which didn't make her want to hurl up. No, her priorities were 1) bathroom, and 2) more warm boob in bed.

She felt compelled to concentrate and evaluate her life goals.

Nope, both seemed decisively necessary.

She got up and tried to untangle the leash from her hand, but it had knotted along the way. Instead, she just pulled it out from under Miltia, getting an annoyed mumble in response. She spooled it up until it caught on something again, and she pulled harder.

Miltia groaned something, and Ruby gave it a harder tug.

Miltia raised her leg under the blanket, but the motion seemed off. That also hadn't sounded like Miltia. The kind of anatomy currently at the forefront of Ruby's mind wasn't the kind which was useful for solving the mystery of how Miltia's leg could bend that way under the sheets, so she just watched dumbly as a heap at the foot of the bed rose under the blankets and crawled towards her, the leash going slack, until a groggy Yang pushed the blanket from over her on all fours.

Every part of Ruby went quiet. Even the one which had been increasingly frantically begging for her to crash out of the window, which was something Ruby distantly felt like should be the play in the here and now.

"Fucking 'ell, Mil, you slavedriver," Yang groaned, rubbing her eyes and staring at Ruby without a hint of recognition on her face. The collar of her outfit was still on, as per the leash, as were the wolf ears. There also was a hint of tail behind her thigh, but that seemed white, not Grimm-black. "Let a girl sleep in, will yo—"

She paused, mouth freezing into a small O mid-word as she stared at Ruby's chest – decidedly smaller than Miltia's, Ruby idly noted – and then dragging her eyes up to meet her eyes. Which were also silver, not green. Even if the hair and complexion matched the twin.

Silence set in. The kind that would be thick enough to suffocate, had this world been a merciful one.

"Shuddup," Melanie mumbled and traced her hand around Ruby's hip again, locking it with Miltia's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, folks!  
> This year I managed to hit all the days, even if this one came in one day into the next month.  
> Overall, I'm happy with how it panned out. A lot of the rolls were good this year, and I ended up writing way, way more words than I intended to. 2260 words per day averaged out over the month, sheesh. It's a good thing, I think, given how I'm usually having rather hard time getting my thoughts on paper. The Raven/Willow chapter is a good example where just forcing out the first few lines with no plan whatsoever can lead to an interesting emergent dynamic.  
> I also had fun playing around with the gimmicky formatting. Character colors, the table of contents and the Jinn mind-reading (that last one in particular) turned out fairly neat.
> 
> Giving favorites this month is hard, as many ended up being really fun to write. Neon/Harriet with the relic was the perfect cracky start. Nora is never not fun to write, I've missed the twins, the May chapter was a fun diversion, and Emerald is just a really fun character to write. The Carmine/Emerald one is up there since the whole chapter is pretty experimental, and Winter/Glynda had a really solid dynamic going.
> 
> I don't know how many (if any, let's be honest) of the chapters I'll polish up later, but probably at least one.
> 
> And, if nothing comes up and the internet still exists come 2021, I look forward to putting myself through this grinder again.  
> Thanks for all the support and comments! The only reason heroin exists is because people can't inject raw kudos.


End file.
